A little something unexpected
by theblindwriter95
Summary: *Alternative universe to the lovely AquaTurquoise's stories. Two months after the birth of Corban, the guradoring and Cedric save Sofia from sexual assault or so everyone thought until her "potassium" and other things come about.
1. Chapter 1

A little something unexpected

Summary: *Alternative universe to the lovely AquaTurquoise's stories. Two months after the birth of Corban, the guradoring and Cedric save Sofia from sexual assault or so everyone thought until her "potassium" and other things come about.

Author note: Thanks to Aqua for tearing us apart with her alternative Sofia in her newest story, I thought of something of my own just at the rated T range. The guardoring, Corban, and yes Sofia's potassium belong to her.

Chapter One

As a protector Sofia had always been told to look out for the strange and mysterious. And usually she did.

Except for the two months after her little brother's birth. Maybe it was distraction that had caught her off guard or the older boy she had befriended along the way back to the Ever Realm and her home with captivating green eyes had done it.

He was only two to three years her senior and seemed to be friendly enough until she realized his inappropriate intentions and fought him.

Biting, kicking, and even scratching him in the face had her unaware of the guardoring glowing, having Sofia smile at the thought of her rescue.

"Get away from her!"

She turned to the voice, yet was still smiling as she saw Cedric ready to attack.

And he was understandably pissed. Probably would've been with her at a later time but for the moment his hatred was towards the seventeen year old who gave up in cowardice.

Or would have if Cedric hadn't flown him with a magic spell towards a tree before knocking him out.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia grinned in relief despite a bruise on her cheek from where the unnamed boy had held his grip. "Thank you!"

"I gave you the guardoring as a child for a reason," Cedric smiled before the smile soured into concern. "Did he—did the young man do anything to you? Aside from the bruise on your cheek."

"I...Hmm…"

"That's all you can say?"

It was a gentle asking for he knew that even with her brave demeanor and many roles outside of being a princess, Sofia had to be petrified. Alone with someone who thought they could take advantage of her.

Not when he was around. If his apprentice hadn't had her way with whoever was taking advantage of her first.

Sofia simply nodded at Cedric's question, lassoing the lasso from her enchant-let around the unconscious unarmed boy's waist and dragged him as the sorcerer lightly chuckled, hoping to ease the seriousness in the situation before teleporting the three of them back to the castle.

…

Weeks passed. Everything seemed normal. The once unconscious unarmed boy was now in the dungeon for his assault on the youngest princess of Enchancia and Stirling, as he explained his name to be to Miranda and Roland, seemed remorseful for his actions for the most part.

Sofia smiled softly at Corban who reached out for the jaquin toy Queen Elena of Avalor had given him two weeks before during a royal visit, watching as his big sister gave it to him.

"James told me you were home early from a protector mission on the account of not feeling well. Are you okay?" Amber asked upon seeing her younger siblings together.

"Off and on," Sofia answered.

"You've been 'off and on' since that night with that boy in the forest weeks ago. Poor Cedric's worried that your potassium has come back."

"You can assure him that one word I distaste hasn't come back. But if I feel any worse, I'll go to the royal doctor."

Though he didn't understand what his sisters were discussing, Corban held out his jaquin toy towards Sofia and gave her a toothless smile.

"Don't worry little guy. Sofia will be better soon," Amber cooed, musing his hair.

The infant only giggled happily in response, bouncing on Sofia's lap.

By nightfall Sofia hadn't improved in what was thought to be her supposed illness after running off to throw up upon smelling some of the food from the kitchen.

Miranda was the most concerned before Roland squeezed her hand in the hopes of easing her worry.

"Sof's been through worse Mom. For all we know it could just be a stomach bug," James assured while giving a cooing Corban his bottle. "As long as Corban doesn't get it, we'll be fine."

Amber nodded silently, her focus more on devouring her food in graceful, queenly bites.

…

When was the last time he'd seen Sofia with her head hung low in shame as he opened to the door to his workshop upon hearing her knock? Probably not since she was a child after the Sofia the Worst incident as he called it, allowing her in his workshop.

It was morning. Not too early nor too late as Cedric gently lifted up her chin.

"What's the matter?" The sorcerer asked, noticing that she had been crying.

Maybe it was her potassium acting up again. Cedric never knew what to expect when her emotions were off the wire.

"I went to see the royal doctor last night and I.." Sofia sighed, her hands clasped close to her chest. "I wanted to tell you first before telling Mom and Dad because I know you well enough and with what I'm about to say, you may not like it."

"Whatever it is, you know I'll stick by you Sofia."

The fifteen-year-old sighed again, seemingly in distress, having Cedric gently squeeze her hand in reassurance.

"I'm with child. Mr. Cedric, I'm going to be a mother."

Sofia saw the caring expression on her mentor and childhood best friend's face go from gentle and reassuring to blank and eventually to fury.

But not with her. She wasn't that foolish. More among the lines with Stirling.

If the nearly young adult that he would be in a month wasn't already in the dungeon, Cedric would've killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sofia was impregnated by someone she barely knew as Cedric recalled Stirling's smirk before knocking the boy unconscious all those weeks ago.

He did more than just assault his apprentice.

Cedric gritted his teeth before squeezing Sofia's hand, seeing her worried expression.

"I'm not upset with you," The sorcerer assured, stroking her hair. "You've been through much worse. Being with child at your age is risky."

"I'm sorry Mr. Cedric," Sofia said, her voice soft and full of deplore.

"You did your best to fight him off. You've learned well from the years you've been here. Sofia, you've done all you could."

"Then what comes next? Mom and Dad are gonna be furious with me. At least with keeping the amulet a secret from them, I got grounded for the weekend but this?!"

She was in distraught and Cedric didn't know what to do except comfort her in his best intentions until Sofia thanked him and left.

They had been through much worse in the past with villains and being close to dying at one point while it wasn't the most threatening life situation, Cedric knew his apprentice wasn't okay.

…

Sofia went outside to clear her head, hoping she wouldn't be called off to a protector mission for the time being, spotting Corban in Amber's lap.

She walked over to the pair as the infant reached out for her. Sofia took him in her arms, sitting beside Amber with a sigh.

"Mother and Daddy asked me to watch him for awhile. Corban will most likely have bits of all our traits as he gets older. For now he's like you with giving hugs," Amber smiled, glancing at her sister's expression. "Sofia, you look like you've been crying."

"You're not the only one who noticed that," Sofia mused, trying to lighten the mood.

"That doesn't matter. I just want to know why."

"You can't."

Corban cooed, putting one of Sofia's hands in his mouth before patting her stomach.

At the touch of the patting, it clicked in Sofia's mind that she was actually having a baby, at fifteen no less.

Her body was trembling, tears rolling down her cheeks as a ragged sob broke from her lips.

"Are you preg—" Amber paused in her ask, witnessing the heartbreak before her. "Oh Sofia. It's not nor will it ever be your fault. It's the fault of that Stirling boy! I have every right to talk to him. He didn't seem remorseful for his actions like he fooled Mother, Daddy, and even James with. Impregnating a princess of all people and choosing you as the one to do it too! The nerve of him!"

Corban took his second older sister's hand out of his mouth, reaching out to hug Sofia who laughed wholeheartedly at the touch of his drool.

"Thanks," Sofia sniffed, ruffling his hair before glancing at his blue eyes.

It would be months before she would know what the baby would look like with the hope of he or she looking more like her luring in her mind.

For the less it looked like Stirling, the better.

…

"Mother, may Sofia and I talk to you? Alone?"

It was rare of Amber to interrupt a discussion between their mother and father as Sofia clasped her hands to her chest again.

Why did she keep doing that? It wasn't like her.

Miranda nodded at her daughters, excusing herself to her and Roland's bedchamber as the three of them sat down on the bed, Sofia sitting a few feet away from her side.

"What is it?" The queen of Enchancia wondered, seeing her daughters and Amber's worried glances.

"I'm with child Mom," Sofia sighed, biting her lip. "I'm sorry if you're furious with me."

"I'm not. I'm just surprised. This isn't like you Sofia."

"I know."

"But it wasn't your fault sweetheart. We all know that. However, despite you being well known around the whole Ever Realm, there will be someone who'll say charming things about all this without the knowledge of what actually happened," Miranda sighed. She gently placed a hand on Sofia's lap. "I'll tell James and your father about this tonight. Rest assured we'll all help you with this."

"I'll have Madame Claudette make you maternity clothes when you start to show Sofia. And come to the Mystic Isles just to make sure you're not participating in the more dangerous missions when the time comes," Amber added. She noticed her sister's glare and smiled softly. "It'll be the best for our niece."

"Amber I want to be surprised with the gender!" Sofia laughed softly for the first time that day. "But I wanna know if it's a boy or a girl too."

"Well you have a few weeks until then. Maybe we'll find a room for the nursery."

"Let's wait to hear what everyone says about that Amber," Miranda grinned, squeezing Sofia's hand. "We just have to take it through one obstacle at a time."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

James nor Roland were thrilled with the news of Sofia expecting to say the less but like everyone else who also knew about it, wanted to support her.

James especially who grumbled softly to himself the next morning before peering into Corban's nursery at the sound of his little brother giggling.

Corban was a happy baby and only cried if he needed anything, having James smile at seeing Sofia use her ability to turn into animals because of the amulet of Avalor for their brother's amusement.

"Sof?"

Sofia muttered something to herself upon hearing his voice before turning to James with a smile.

"What animal did you see me turn into this time?" Sofia asked. She took a giggling Corban in her arms. "Because I couldn't do a jaquin in front of this little guy without him wanting to pet me and try to eat me."

"I think it was a dog this time," James smirked, squeezing her hand. "Mom told Dad and I that you're having a baby."

"And you're furious with me aren't you?"

"No. I'm not. Dad took Stirling into questioning again last night and that golden blonde haired jerk won't admit anything except for how you two meet and how you wanted it."

"I did not! I was fighting him off! The nerve of him!" Sofia yelled as Corban started to whimper. "Corban, Sophie's not mad at you. No I'm not."

"Sophie?" James smirked playfully.

"Mr. Cedric called me that once when he was sick when we were younger and for Corban well I couldn't help it."

Corban cooed, holding up his jaquin toy he'd been playing with in between giggling at his sister before pointing at Sofia's amulet.

Sofia shook her head playfully before putting him down as she and James watched their little brother making the toy fly.

"How have you been feeling?" James asked gently, not wanting to upset her again. "Aside from being playful with our brother."

"I did get sick earlier upon waking up," Sofia admitted, sighing a little. "And I cried some time afterwards. Luckily Corban didn't notice."

"That's because he's too young to notice such things Sof."

"But he'll notice something's up when he won't be able to just sit in my lap anymore or when I'll get too exhausted to play with him. He'll be one when I have the baby James. I'm afraid Corban won't like me anymore."

It was silly now that she admitted it but it was a crippling fear she had since the day before. Corban and her baby would get along Sofia knew that as he practically loved strangers as much as he did family.

But there was the possibility of her loving little brother being as jealous as Amber was when she first arrived all those years ago.

Minus having any access to magical trick shoes.

James noticed her distress and squeezed her hand. "Corban will get along with the baby. See?" He pointed to their little brother hugging his treasured toy before putting a paw in his mouth.

"Hopefully Mom and Dad teach him that babies aren't for chewing by the time that happens," Sofia smirked.

"He doesn't have teeth yet."

Sofia grinned, rolling her eyes playfully at James' words before glancing at Corban and the jaquin toy.

"I wish to be a jaquin."

Corban squealed happily upon seeing his sister become the life size version of his favorite toy, reaching up for James.

"You wanna pet the jaquin little buddy?" James asked, taking him in his arms. He smiled, seeing Corban reach out to touch Sofia. "Careful now. That's Sofia you're petting."

Corban was too thrilled to understand why he needed to be careful but was gentle, hugging Sofia's face and squealed again when she nuzzled him.

…

"I'm Sofia. Princess, student of Ever Realm Academy, story keeper, and protector of the Ever Realm. But to you little one, I'm Mommy. I know you haven't grown yet nor started kicking yet but I thought introductions were in order."

Sofia made her hands into a heart on her stomach as the afternoon sun shined above her.

She hadn't been to her secret garden since she was a child, deciding to venture into it before sitting down in the grass, having taken off her shoes so her bare feet could take a breather.

"You might be wondering where Daddy is. Well he's in trouble and in the dungeon and honestly I wouldn't consider him a daddy so I guess it's just you and me," Sofia continued, smiling to herself. "But you'll have three uncles, two aunts, a grandpa, and two grandmas that'll love you no matter what. Oh! And a Mr. Cedric!"

"So I'm just a 'Mr. Cedric' to the baby huh?" Cedric smirked, coming into the garden.

Sofia gasped, trying to hide a blush as she stood up, gathering her shoes.

"How much did you hear?"

"Most if not all of it. You kept the gate unlocked."

"Oh," Sofia frowned. She stared at him for a moment and smiled. "When the baby comes, we're still going to be there for each other aren't we?"

"Of course. I could never replace you as a friend and a apprentice," Cedric smiled, taking her hand. "Thought of any names?"

"Anya, short for Anastasia if a girl. If it's a boy I was thinking of Birk."

"What in Merlin's name is Birk?"

"That was my birth dad's name."

Cedric nodded, making a mental note to himself never to question anything that'd make Sofia upset before glancing into her blue eyes.

"If anything, the baby better have most of your features," Cedric smiled jokingly in an attempt to have her smile again.

"You sure you want a mini me around? Calling you Mr. Cee-dric and begging you to do magic?" Sofia smirked.

"That's not what I meant."

"To me you did."

"Anya or Birk will no doubt be like you. In fact I think I'll make them an apprentice when she or he starts to walk and talk," Cedric joked.

"What? Mr. Cedric!" Sofia whined mockingly. "That's not fair!"

"Not all things in life are fair Sofia." He smirked at her childish pout before glancing to her still slender stomach. "As for you Anya or Birk, you'll bring Sofia pain and agony while you grow these coming months and I'll probably hate you for hurting my apprentice. However when she'll hold you in her arms and I may get a chance to see you for the first time, you'll be lucky to have Sofia as a mother. She'll fight and stand up for you like she's done for me and that's one of her qualities that I enjoy about her and so will you."

Cedric paused, noticing Sofia sniffling and in a panic started to apologize before glancing up to see tears down her face.

Tears of joy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_One month_

Light snoring came from Sofia's room as Amber peeked inside, seeing her sister face down on her writing nook fast asleep.

"Crysta sent you home early again?" Amber sympathized, getting a blanket off Sofia's bed.

The pregnancy had affected Sofia's protector missions. Sometimes the mood swings hit, sometimes she had nausea, and sometimes she was tired.

The older protectors were shocked with the news but gave Sofia her usual amount of missions while hoping she'd be able to do them some days.

"When she gets bigger, we'll slow down so Sofia nor Sofia the second is affected," Vega had promised from the last time she and Amber had spoken.

While Anya or Birk were the names of the baby until the gender reveal or their birth, Sofia the second was a little joke between the protectors which Crysta of all people had stated using after everyone got over their shock with Sofia's pregnancy announcement.

Amber had to admit how amusing it was and sometimes playfully teased Sofia with it who laughed and shook her head.

She gently placed the blanket over her sister, quietly closing the door to her room before spotting Corban in James' arms fast asleep.

"Nap time?" Amber smiled, stroking her little brother's hair.

"Yeah," James nodded, seeing the door to Sofia's room close. "Let me guess nap time?"

"Yep. I hate how tired she gets these days."

"Sof hasn't asked for anything weird yet. Come to think about it, she hasn't had cravings for us to fight over the baby's gender."

"Actually that's not true," Amber smirked, taking Corban in her arms.

"What do you mean?" James frowned.

"She's asked for strawberries for dinner all this week. At first I thought it was her favorite fruit but then I found a book in the library the other day and found out if she eats anything sweet, it's a girl. If it's sour or salty, it's a boy."

"So the baby's a Anya?"

"Her cravings can change James. And Anya could just be a name she thought of for now. Who knows? Sofia's Sofia."

The twins were interrupted by a yawn from Corban who cooed at them before falling back to sleep.

Smiling softly at her little brother, Amber strokes his hair before biding James farewell as she took Corban to his nursery.

…

"Well Anya or Birk, I put some thought into it and I've decided I would let you meet Daddy. If you're lucky, he might be around to see you be born."

Sofia rinsed her mouth out as she glanced at her stomach. Still no baby bump but that was alright as Miranda told her it would happen overtime.

The only thing Sofia hated about the pregnancy thus far and aside from her tender breasts was the nausea. At least the teachers at Ever Realm Academy were understanding after being told about it. Though she was lucky that none of the princes knew about it yet.

There had been pregnant princesses long before her and once she would start showing, the princes would say all sorts of things. Probably call her a whore or bastard mom.

Sofia shuddered at the thought before fixing her hair from the mess it had gotten from her napping. Putting it in a ponytail, she smiled softly as she made her way downstairs.

"Where are you venturing off to Princess Sofia?" Baileywick asked with a smile.

"Down to the dungeons for a short visit," Sofia answered.

"To visit the Stirling fellow I presume?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"That's because the only pregnant woman I've dealt with before was your mother princess. Only hers wasn't part of an unfortunate circumstance," the steward smiled, brushing a lock of hair back from her face. "Just be careful."

"I will," Sofia assured. She looked around before glancing at the steward again. "And Baileywick, can you not say a word to Mom and Dad about this? I wouldn't want them to worry."

"That I can do Princess Sofia. Just watch where you step while you'll down there. We wouldn't want to hurt the future princess or prince."

"No. And um thank you for taking the news well. I couldn't be more grateful."

"Anytime," Baileywick said before they went their separate ways.

Taking a deep breath, Sofia made her way down the dungeon. Even the men who'd done more foul things than Stirling stopped whatever they were doing as she came to their presence.

It was like they were taking pity on her as Sofia gave them a soft smile before making her way to Stirling's cell.

"Sofia?"

Stirling's voice wasn't the one she remembered from the time he had been friendly with her. It was weak and tried. His green eyes without their sparkle and his shady blonde hair long and unkempt.

"Stirling," Sofia muttered, putting a hand to her stomach. "Congratulations. Your child is inside me."

"Have you found out about the gender yet?" Stirling asked, seeming not to be surprised.

"Not for a few more weeks. Of course Mom waited until Corban was born to find out he was a boy."

"Let's hope for your sake it's a girl. The last thing you need is a reminder of what I've done."

"Amber told me you weren't exactly deplorable of your actions," Sofia frowned, her hand now becoming protective of Anya or Birk.

"I was a stupid seventeen-year-old Princess. Now I'm old enough to be charged for sexual assault," Stirling confessed, looking at Sofia's stomach. "Please, give me a chance. For the little one."

"For the one who impregnated me with your offspring, you're going to have to earn that chance alongside my family's trust. Good day Stirling."

Sofia left in a huff, the hand protecting Anya or Birk still in its place on her stomach.

She wished she could use a memory potion at the moment to forget what she just experienced.

But Cedric had banned any usage of potions unless it was nausea related until the baby was born, having Sofia sigh heavily.

"How are you feeling Sofia after going down there?"

Sofia saw Roland standing near the stairs of the dungeon as he held out his hand for her to grab. She grabbed it and smiled weakly.

"Overwhelmed," Sofia admitted. "Did Baileywick—"

"No. Your mother and I thought you would introduce our first grandchild to their daddy eventually," Roland smiled, musing her hair.

"I'm not giving Stirling a second chance like I would with anyone else Dad. He has to earn it. I don't care even if it's after Anya or Birk are born."

"Speaking of them, haven't you ever thought maybe the baby might be twins?"

"L-Like Amber and James?" Sofia stuttered.

"Exactly. Speaking of babies," Roland smiled, clapping his hands.

A few servants uncovered the object Sofia hadn't noticed before as her eyes were glued to the object. Freshly new paint on the bars, a mobile with stars, flying horses, a royal sorcerer, a bunny, and unicorns shook a little as the covering had been removed and a worn stuffed unicorn was inside the bars.

"Is that a crib for Anya or Birk?"

Roland nodded, patting her shoulder gently.

"It used to be Amber's crib. The day after you told me you were expecting, I found it in the attic but the paint was chipped and the mobile no longer worked so I turned it into a family project."

"Without me?" Sofia pouted playfully. She smirked. "At least it explains my recent Corban bonding time."

"Which he loved," Miranda smiled, holding Corban in her arms.

Corban cooed and clapped his hands at the sight of his big sister before Sofia stroked his hair.

"The old unicorn is Amber's," Roland explained, taking the worn toy out of the crib. "It's a little dirty but with a restoration spell from Cedric, it'll look like new."

"I think it looks fine the way it is," Sofia muttered, taking the unicorn.

And hid her tears from being overwhelmed in its plush.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bets.

Everyone seemed to be placing bets about the baby as Sofia joined Amber, Hildegard, and Clio one Saturday afternoon in mid August.

Naturally her sister would tell them about Anya or Birk first and as much as Sofia wanted to have a mood swing or have morning sickness on Amber's shoes, she stood her ground and stared at the teddy bear in front of her.

"Thank you," Sofia smiled softly. "But it's still early for Anya or Birk to be spoiled."

"Nonsense!" Hildegard laughed sweetly, taking a slip of tea. "They're still in the womb! They won't notice a thing!"

"As their mommy, I will notice."

"Who knows? She or he might turn into their auntie by the time they can walk and talk!" Clio, who had given Sofia the teddy bear upon her and Hildegard's arrival, exclaimed with a chuckle.

"That wouldn't be— Hey!" Amber pouted.

"I'm only teasing Amber."

"Well Anya would definitely be more like Sofia anyway. She's gonna be her child, not mine."

"Anya, what a darling little name for a little girl," Hildegard smiled warmly, squeezing Sofia's hand. "But without the 'father' in the picture, you ready to raise a baby on your own? And when you'll be sixteen no less?"

"It's not what I thought would happen Hildegard but everyone is gonna help out one way or another," Sofia smiled, admittedly a bit uneasy. "Mom's already decided to help with the late night feeding so I can get plenty of rest, Dad's gonna get our stain glass window replaced once Anya or Birk are born, some of the protectors have offered to babysit, and just yesterday Mr. Cedric started baby proofing his workshop."

"You mean baby proofing everything?"

"No. Just the cabinets and potions right now."

"He just doesn't want Anya to think the potions are bottles," Amber smirked playfully before clearing her throat. "But the real reason is he has a soft spot for Sofia's little one and doesn't want her or him to get hurt."

Hildegard and Clio were in awe by the fact as Sofia blushed. While she appreciated him fussing over Anya or Birk, they were still in the womb. She was the one going through everything just to give them life.

But he did care. Definitely different from the man she had originally met seven years before. More protective of her and her wellbeing.

Discussion of Stirling the night of her seeing him had the sorcerer break a empty potion bottle in frustration which clicked in Sofia's mind to never trust the now young adult that impregnated her in the first place.

Nor give him a second chance and just let him rot until or if he was allowed freedom from his actions.

Though with how he lied to her family by putting on the remorseful act, the freedom of getting out early that he craved for wasn't likely.

"Stirling again?" Amber whispered as she saw Sofia spaced out, squeezing her hand. "Sofia, you got all of us. Anya will grow up loved and respect."

"I know that. It's just so difficult to realize. I'm not even two months pregnant yet but with the morning sickness, the mood swings, and everything in between, I think I'll be a terrible mother."

"Don't say that. You'll be perfect."

Sofia had to smile at that, drinking milk as the tea her sister, Hildegard, and Clio were drinking she feared would affect Anya or Birk's development before seeing the teddy bear moved to the side and in its place a trunk made for a doll.

"I think you'll like what's inside," Hildegard smiled. "When Amber told us about you Sofia, I got a little crafty."

Sofia carefully opened the trunk before seeing outfits organized by their colors and months for Anya or Birk as they grew. She was tearing up at the gown for newborns, taking it in her hands.

It was a clear white with lace at the bottom as Sofia gently touched the fabric.

"Anya or Birk will look like an angel in this," Sofia sniffed, reaching over to the surprised princess to hug her. "Hildegard, thank you."

Having dealt with mood swings before with her sister Astrid, Hildegard gently patted Sofia on the back in an attempt to console her.

"You're welcome Sofia and despite the circumstances, congratulations on your Anya. She'll be lucky to have you as her mother."

Sofia sniffed, rubbing her eyes in the hopes there weren't any tears left.

"Thank you again Hildegard. But you're not becoming a godmother that easily."

…

"You!"

Cedric narrowed his eyes towards Stirling in hatred as he shut the cell door behind him.

The young man before him had impregnated his apprentice and as that morning, the nausea as the result of the morning sickness had made Sofia cry afterwards.

An emotion Cedric rarely witnessed as Sofia developed into the teenager she was before the pregnancy, slamming Stirling into the wall.

"The sorcerer who knocked me unconscious," Stirling smirked. "Never thought I'd see you again. What are you going to do? Zap me?"

"Wish I could but King Roland wants you alive," Cedric growled, letting the young man side against the wall. "Unfortunately."

"What do you mean by unfortunately?"

"A few weeks after the birth of Anastasia or Birk, you'll be set to trial for 'assaulting' my apprentice. Be lucky King Roland agreed to that decision. From little Prince Corban to Princess Amber, he cares for them all and he will do the same for his grandchild. Hopefully Anastasia or Birk won't look like you, let alone act like you."

"You can't deny their genetics sorcerer," Stirling scoffed. "Anastasia might have my hair or Birk might have my eyes. As for them acting like me, they'll be living in a palace damn it! They'll be spoiled as hell by the king and queen! They'll grow up—-"

"They'll grow up respectful, loyal, and just as their mother. She will raise them with help from everyone she knows!" Cedric interrupted, getting irritated with the young man. "Except for you. You'll never be known as their father, just as the man that got their mother pregnant at fifteen. Fifteen. You won't know of the quiver in my apprentice's voice as we discuss the future after Anastasia or Birk are born. You ruined her future. I hope you're happy."

Stirling rolled his eyes.

"You're such a grouch."

The sorcerer glared at him, walking toward his cell door.

"And you're a bastard. Though whoever raised you probably knew that already. Good day."

As he left, Sofia lured in Cedric's mind. Motherhood at her age was gonna be nothing but pure hell. He could help her with Anya or Birk.

Probably even teach magic when they were old enough.

Her child saying "Mr. Ceedric!" in his mind warmed the crestfallen mood he had gotten while with Stirling, having Cedric smile a little.

…

"Sophie's got you. It's okay Corban."

The infant stopped his wailing the instant Sofia had taken him out of his crib, reaching for her amulet.

She chuckled, stroking his hair before settling him down on the changing table.

"Shouldn't you be letting me do that honey?" Miranda smiled, coming inside the nursery.

"I thought I'd get some practice while I can still hold my little brother in my arms," Sofia smirked.

"In a few weeks from now, I'll be finding out if my first grandchild is a boy or a girl."

"And let me guess: you want a girl. James already got his wish of wanting a boy with Corban."

"Sofia, I don't care if it's a he or a she. All I'll care for is that you and the baby are healthy," Miranda said, hearing her daughter sigh. "A little birdie named Amber told me you were nervous."

Sofia nodded, wiping Corban clean before glancing at her mother.

"I'm more than just nervous," she admitted. "Mom, I'm scared to death. I thought being a protector was the biggest step in my life but now I have to worry about a nursery or not lashing out at someone because of a mood swing or my future. This isn't what I wanted."

Miranda nodded in understanding, seeing her finish changing Corban before taking him in her arms.

"None of us did but we're being very supportive. You're having all the help in the world during this time. You shouldn't be worrying."

"But I am. Someone's going to say something. They'll think less of us or Enchancia because of me."

"If they do, that's on them. You didn't ask to be a mom this young but you can't change the past. Besides no matter what happens, you'll always be my little girl," Miranda assured, stroking Sofia's hair.

Corban, though baffled with what was going on, squealed in agreement and nibbled his gums on his mother's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Two Months _

For September, it brought on a small chill as Amber wrapped an Avaloron shawl around her sister's waist.

"There. So Anya can be warm," She smiled.

"Thanks," Sofia smirked playfully, laying on her back. "I went to the royal doctor yesterday. While I won't know whether it's a Anya or a Birk until next month, my due date is sometime in late winter or early spring."

Amber squealed excitedly at the thought of her niece being born in the spring, putting a hand on her sister's covered stomach.

"Oh Sofia! A spring baby! Just think of Anya's newborn portrait! We can have her in your garden surrounded by flowers! She'll look darling in the gown Hildy made you!"

Sofia laughed, gently swatting Amber's hand from her stomach before sighing softly.

"Amber, isn't a newborn portrait a bit much for a baby not born from marriage? To a teenager as a mom and a dad in the dungeons awaiting trial?"

"Sofia, that shouldn't matter. You have all of us to…" Amber paused, seeing tears in her sister's eyes. "Did someone say something to you?"

Sofia sniffed, rubbing her nose. She hated her mood swings as of late. Like the day before. She'd been happy and easily angered but now it was the opposite.

"I heard some of the girls talking about me!" Sofia sobbed. "Amber, you know how rumors fly between the girls at Ever Realm. They must've noticed how I'm given special attention by the teachers because of my pregnancy. I heard one of them say how it's a wonder how you haven't shun me yet since I'll be a disgrace to your future as queen."

The gentle features on Amber's face turned to fury before composing herself and rubbed Sofia's back.

"You won't be a disgrace. You'll still be my advisor after Anya's born. I'll have to ask Daddy if she'll be a heir herself or not. If she is, she'll get the best training around."

"F-From you?"

"Of course not! From the both of us," Amber smiled warmly. "And Daddy when he's not spoiling her. I can just see it now: Anya sitting in her little throne, somewhat restless, with her big blue eyes looking up at the three of us while we make the discussion as kid friendly as possible and her just smiling at us. Your amulet swinging back and forth from her neck—"

"Okay! Stop!" Sofia interrupted with a laugh. "She'll not get the amulet until she's the age I was when Dad gave me it."

"So you're not going to wear it forever?"

"No. I'm gonna pass it down when I'm ready."

"So you'll be twenty four when you give it to her?" Amber smirked playfully. "I say wait until she's thirteen."

"My child, my decision on when she or he gets the amulet," Sofia smiled before noticing the shawl she'd been wearing had fallen. "Amber let me get it. I appreciate the help but I got it."

"This is coming from someone who ran off from the smell of pancakes this morning."

"I'm sorry my appetite isn't to your standards right now. I'm eating for two remember? Anya or Birk may not like pancakes."

There was a smirk on her sister's face as Amber watched her tie back the shawl around her waist.

Sofia joking around and smiling was the only thing she wanted at the moment.

…

"Hello Prince Corban."

Interacting with babies wasn't exactly what Cedric had planned as he began to baby proof the workshop.

Corban, now four months, cooed at the sight of the magic as he bounced in his mother's arms.

"This magic is pretty isn't it Corban?" Miranda cooed before turning to the sorcerer. "Cedric, you don't have to do all this for my first grandchild. I'm sure Sofia will make sure he or she will be safe."

"It's for the best Queen Miranda. Especially with little Corban here starts learning to walk," Cedric smiled softly at the infant who pointed to something sparkling.

He paused in the baby proofing and bent down to view the object. It was Sofia's childhood apprentice robe he'd forgotten to put away the day she'd given it to him, proclaiming she was shaping into a woman and it couldn't fit her anymore.

Though she'd kept the hat. Nostalgia was the sorcerer's reasoning for it, startled by the queen's laugh.

"Anya or Birk would be swimming in this if we ever gave it to them," Miranda smirked.

"Unless I make it their size," Cedric suggested. "And put on a growth spell so it grows up with them."

"And they can use it for a first All Hallows' Eve costume. But Anya or Birk is Sofia's child, she can do what she wants with either of them when they're born."

"I'll be thankful when it'll just be an Anastasia. Wondering what gender the baby will be is getting tiresome."

"We have to wait another month then we'll know," Miranda assured him. She smiled, seeing Corban with one of Cedric's fingers in his mouth. "I think he likes you Cedric."

"Well it's not the first time a child has wrapped their finger around me my queen," Cedric smiled, musing Corban's hair with a free hand upon placing down his wand. "Did Sofia influence you somehow Prince Corban?"

The infant only cooed. His inability to answer the sorcerer didn't seem to faze him, glancing into his brown eyes and gurgled happily.

…

Sofia washed her face, grinning at the sign of no dark circles under her eyes as Clover smiled warmly and handed her her brush.

After telling Cedric and the family about her pregnancy, she had told her animal friends and naturally the rabbit had been in shock. At least at first. Then slowly became accepting and despite his being up in age, wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

"So when will you tell us you're having a doe or a buck?" Clover asked.

"Not until I find out myself!" Sofia laughed. She stopped mid brush and sighed. "Though I'm worried too. I know I'll be a good mother from being told so many times but it's the thought of the time when I'll have to have my child that worries me. I'll be sixteen Clover. I'll be lucky if I don't end up like…."

"Like Queen Lorelei?"

The princess nodded softly. Aside from Minimus, only Clover knew about Amber and James' birth mother.

At least until the twins were fourteen but that was a different story.

Maybe Cedric was right when he'd first told her that pregnancy at her age was nothing but risky.

She'd never feared death before. But the thought of dying in childbirth was enough to bring it on.

A knock on the door startled her from her thoughts, watching Clover run to his bed and laid on it in an attempt to pretend to be asleep.

"Mr. Cedric," Sofia breathed in relief though she was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I was informed by Princess Amber that you were feeling fatigued and started getting ready for bed early," Cedric said, noticing her distress look. "Sofia?"

"She's right. I am feeling fatigued but I… I don't know how to explain it Mr. Cedric. It's like I used to not be afraid of it but with Anya or Birk and my age, it just occurred to me that I could die having a baby."

"You won't die. You're healthy enough and you'll be in the right hands in seven months. I won't let you be alone during that time even with your father, mother, and the doctor in the room."

"That's a promise I know you'll keep Mr. Cedric," Sofia smiled warmly. She hugged his waist. "This'll be outlandish when I start showing."

"Which won't be for awhile," Cedric smiled, noticing her shocked expression. "I just want you safe during this time. You understand that don't you?"

"I do Mr. Cedric."

Those were her last words before falling asleep as Cedric took her in his arms, careful not to harm his apprentice or the child growing in her womb.

Fatigue had finally caught up with her while the sorcerer watched her chest rise up and down, thankful that for one moment she was at peace.

Placing her in her bed, he took off her tiara and placed it aside. A lump formed in his throat at the remembrance of Sofia's words to him just minutes before but Cedric had swallowed it not wanting to wake her up and receive a mood swing in the process doubled with teenage hormones.

Instead he stroked her hair and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight princess."

The sorcerer left the room before bumping into Amber in the hallway who smiled warmly.

"How would you like to be Anya's godfather Cedric?" She asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Godfather?" Cedric asked in surprise. "Princess Amber, did you ever consider how your sister would feel about this? She's the one having your niece or nephew in seven months."

"I think she'd be happy about it!" Amber assured with a giggle. Her expression turned serious. "There's no one else she would trust her little girl or boy with as a godfather than you Cedric. You'd be returning the favor."

"By teaching Anastasia or Birk magic when they're old enough I assume?"

"Not just that. Friendship and love also count. Besides, I already asked Queen Elena via letter to be a godmother and despite questions about the pregnancy and obviously Sofia's well being, she had came to a consentment with me."

"So what you mean is, she said yes to being a godmother," Cedric smirked.

"Her recent letter to me wasn't even a letter. Just doodles of Sofia in her pregnancy or with Anya," Amber smiled softly, seeing the sorcerer roll his eyes. "What? Everyone wants a girl but another little boy would be nice too. I don't even know what gender you want the baby to be."

"I don't care for the gender Princess Amber. All I want is Sofia and Anastasia or Birk to be healthy. Isn't that what you want?"

Amber nodded, the expression of ravishment on her face turned crestfallen as Cedric squeezed her hand.

It seemed that she was more worried for Sofia than she had been during Miranda's pregnancy with Corban. Her sister being sixteen when she was due to give birth in the late winter or early spring only doubled her worry.

Not that the sorcerer blamed her for he felt the same way.

It would be like losing Lorelei all over again if he lost Sofia.

"Cedric, Daddy will make sure Sofia's taken care of when it's time for her to give birth," Amber said at last after their three minute moment of silence. "It's not for seven months but the thought of it scares me. She'll be alone and terrified—"

"She won't be alone," Cedric assured the older princess, brushing a lock of hair back from her face. "Sofia will be in pain as was Queen Miranda four months ago with Prince Corban but we'll be with her. Your parents and I will comfort her until we hear the first shriek of Anastasia or Birk."

"I just hope Anya has Sofia's eyes when she opens them for the first time. It's silly to think about that isn't it?"

"Not really considering the circumstances."

"Indeed," Amber smiled warmly. "I'm sure that she and Corban will get along."

"Well they'll be only eleven months apart," Cedric smirked playfully. He gently squeezed Amber's hand. "Oh I can already see them becoming best friends."

The princess smiled in agreement as she and the sorcerer parted way with Sofia on their mind.

…

"Come on little one! Please stop!"

Sofia was practically in tears the next morning as she rinsed out her mouth from her nausea.

She didn't know pregnancy could hurt until that moment as she pushed her hair back.

Anya or Birk really wanted to mess with her emotions as in the blur of her tears, she saw her sister come inside.

"Rough morning already?" Amber asked gently, seeing her current state.

"Yeah. I really gotta ask Mom about her pregnancy with me at some point in the future," Sofia sighed.

"Here why don't we get you some ginger tea? That'll help your stomach. Besides I don't think those nausea potions Cedric gives you are helping."

"What do you mean?"

"Sofia, there are tears going down your cheeks. One baby doesn't cause it. In other words, we'll have to get the nursery another crib," Amber smiled, seeing her sister's distress and squeezed her hand. "You've handled twins for seven years, you'll be fine."

"Twin siblings Amber," Sofia smirked. "Not twin children."

"It's probably the same thing. Just mini you running around."

As she helped Sofia into her dressing robe, Amber noticed a small baby bump starting to form before hiding her smile.

It wouldn't appear until next month if it was just one baby.

"Amber what about the ginger tea?" Sofia wondered in annoyance. "I can't—" Her annoyance vanished as she glanced into the mirror. "A baby bump?"

"Look how small it is!" Amber squealed.

"And it'll only get bigger."

"You'll still be beautiful no matter what."

Sofia found herself crying a little as Amber answered the door to a sour looking Cedric.

"I wondered what took you two so long," the sorcerer scoffed, crossing his arms. "What's kept you?"

"I...I have a baby bump," Sofia mumbled softly.

"At two months? Not this early."

"Mr. Cedric, Dad once said to me that it could be twins and now it's like a reality."

"A rather small reality," Cedric smirked playfully before kissing her cheek. "What are you going to do?"

"Wait until next month to tell everyone about it. It's too small to notice right now unless you have a really good eye," Sofia smiled. She glanced at Amber who blushed. "Which a certain sister seems to have."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Three months_

"Easy Clover. You're on a growing baby bump," Sofia yawned, stretching her arms as she saw her friend on her baby bump.

Once he noticed her baby bump, the rabbit had been rather protective of the little humans currently growing inside his best friend.

Someone would usually find him covering it with his paws if Sofia was asleep while careful not to hurt her as Mia and Robin laughed at how he was acting.

"Sofia's the one having a baby in six months Clover. She's supposed to be the protective one!" Mia laughed, seeing what was going on. "Besides you'll get fur on the crib or the baby's toys if you're ever allowed in the nursery."

"I'll be staying away from Sof's children thank you," Clover scoffed. "I'll let them pet me but let their sticky hands hold me? Not for this blue ribbon bunny."

"I'll be sure to tell Anya and Birk that when we're in private!" Sofia giggled before letting out a sigh. "I can't believe I'll be sixteen in a matter of days."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well no. But people will see the baby bump and ask questions or say anything that they can think of first. And then there's the gender. I thought it was this month but it's next month. You mean I have to wait another month to find out if I'm having girls or boys or both?!"

"Slow down. How do you know it's twins?" Mia asked in surprise.

"Oh I don't know Mia. Dad? Amber? My doctor?!" Sofia snapped, blushing softly. "Sorry. I've been really moody lately. Everything's so low key crazy that I'm just scared about what'll happen in the next few months. I'll have to see Stirling again once the babies are born and knowing him, he'll ask for a second chance. Again."

"Sof, you care more about these little humans despite all the changes they've been putting you through while he's been rotting in the castle dungeon for the last two months," Clover reminded her with a paw to her face. "Yesterday you were all laughing and smiling and singing to yourself and not once did you think about your children's so called dad. Did you?"

"Well no. I didn't. It's just I don't know. It's like a headache knowing that the twins' father will be locked up for their entire lifetime while I have to go through what he did to me for the next six months."

A tear went down her cheek, landing on Clover's fur who nearly flinched at the touch before she had put him down, hearing Amber come into the room.

"Keeping the babies warm Clover?" She smiled, stroking his fur before noticing her sister's tear stained face. "Happy tears or emotional tears?"

"Emotional tears," Sofia sighed before feeling her sister's hands stroke her hair. "I'm just worried. The only thing that makes me happy is that this is my last month with morning sickness but…"

Amber took Sofia's hands in hers, her eyes glimmering with love. "You wonder about the months ahead?"

"Yes. It's embarrassing to say that I'm scared about all this."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. Mom was scared according to Daddy and so was Mother. What you should be looking forward to is the day you'll be able to hold Anya and… What have you named the other one?"

"I haven't had a clue yet," Sofia admitted. "Birk is still on my mind but my cravings have been nothing but anything sweet."

"James and I literally saw you gallop down a bowl in strawberries in one sitting the other day!" Amber giggled, seeing her sister's look of worry transform into a grin.

"So you think it could be girls?"

"I wouldn't say so just yet. Though with your baby bump now visible, the princes at Ever Realm Academy will say something and if they do, I'll tell them it's none of their business."

"Thank you," Sofia smiled warmly. "Though with the baby bump, is it time for me to start wearing those maternity dresses?"

"Maybe," Amber smirked before Corban's wails echoed through the doorway. "Corban's starting to teeth. Of course you know from last night."

Sofia glanced at the small bite mark on one of her fingers and laughed a little.

"I know he didn't mean to bite me. Corban's normally a happy baby but teething can make any baby cranky."

"Especially their first. Poor Sofia! I just realized! You'll have to deal with it doubled."

"Thanks a lot," Sofia smirked.

"I'll help you when that time comes, I promise," Amber assured, squeezing Sofia's hand before standing up. "But the only thing I want right now is for you to have a happy sixteenth birthday and hopefully the babies won't give you any trouble."

"Amber! They're not even kicking yet!"

"Maybe so but it doesn't help to be careful."

With a laugh, Amber had left the room as Clover placed his front paws on Sofia's baby bump.

"Please don't look up to your aunt!" He jokingly pleaded. "Sof wouldn't be able to take it."

"Clover!" Sofia giggled.

"What? They'll be your kits Sof. I'll only have a year or two with them and I just want them safe."

"I know you do. You're not the blue ribbon bunny you used to be but you've changed a lot since we've met."

"I blame you," Clover smirked. "Now if you excuse me, I have to make a masterpiece."

"Can I see this masterpiece?" Sofia smiled.

Clover shook his head with a laugh, taking his paws off her baby bump before hopping away.

…

What a way to celebrate turning sixteen by waking up with morning sickness.

Sofia rinsed out her mouth with water before tiredly putting a hand through her hair.

The only ones who'd be awake at this hour were Miranda and Corban if he was fussy enough as Sofia walked out of her bathroom to her closet.

She gasped in surprise at the new dress on the hook. Her favorite shade of purple with pink mixed in for the stomach with the flower design of her childhood dress covering the bottom.

"This must be my maternity dress," Sofia muttered to herself quietly, taking it off the hook. "Madame Colette must've worked on this for weeks."

Trying on the dress, it was a perfect fit even if it showed the baby bump which alarmed Sofia a little bit before placing a hand on it and looking into the mirror.

"Mommy looks pretty doesn't she?" She found herself asking no one before rubbing her stomach. "No matter what any self observed prince says."

Some princes at Ever Realm Academy were understanding with her "condition" as they called it upon seeing her baby bump while others Sofia noticed only cared for her looks, calling her all sorts of names she didn't dare repeat to the baby bump in front of her.

Putting her hair in a braid, she pressed her lips into a small frown. Her birthday just had to be on a school day where everyone would notice her maternity dress and would most likely say something.

Then she remembered Amber saying that she would distract anyone who dared ask, often with a reminder that it wasn't their business to intrude her sister with personal questions about the pregnancy. Especially about the person who "knocked up" a once beautiful princess.

Sofia made a mental note to see Stirling upon her departure from Ever Realm Academy that afternoon before sitting down on her bed, resting her ankles.

"I thought I heard movement in here," Miranda smiled, opening the door with one hand while Corban was attached to her hip.

"The babies sure love to wake me up early," Sofia smirked. She fixed her glaze on Miranda as she sat beside her. "I guess Corban loves doing it too!"

"You did the same thing yourself. You were a happy baby until teething time. Then you would keep me or your father up until it subsided."

"Mom, how was your pregnancy with me?"

Miranda maintained eye contact with her daughter, smiling softly.

"Like you, I was petrified," She honestly admitted. "At least at first. But the moment I felt you kicking Sofia, I knew that I would be alright." Miranda pushed Sofia's bangs from her face. "Just like you'll be the first time you feel that little flutter."

Corban, who had been softly sleeping, yawned and looked up at Sofia, cooing happily.

"Are you trying to say happy birthday to me?" Sofia giggled, taking him in her arms.

"Speaking of, you look wonderful in the dress I made you Sofia."

Sofia was wide-eyed, careful with Corban in her ams as she touched Miranda's hand.

"You did? I thought Madame Colette did."

"She helped a little," Miranda smiled warmly, wiping away the tears in her daughter's eyes. "I did the rest. If I could make your graduation dress when you were eleven then I could make your first maternity dress."

"Mom… Thank you," Sofia sniffed. "I wish I could repay you somehow."

"You don't need to Sofia. You're doing enough already carrying my first grandchild and like I told you before, no matter what happens you'll always be my little girl."

"I know Mom. Believe me, I do."

...

Sofia smiled softly to herself, her bag close to her baby bump before giggling softly to herself.

Clover hadn't seen her cravings before so it shook him to see her gallop half of the bowl of strawberries Baileywick had given her as part of breakfast that morning.

"You sure that's apart of your pregnancy kid?" He had asked in surprise.

"I'm sure," Sofia had smiled, scratching her childhood friend behind the ears before he had fallen asleep.

"Easy now. You have to be careful with that baby bump of yours."

Sofia looked down to see Cedric holding her hand and helping her up as a blush flushed her face.

"Sorry Mr. Cedric. I didn't realize that I had bumped into you," She smiled weakly.

"You have a lot on your mind today considering what day it is," Cedric muttered, brushing the dust off her maternity dress. "But I'm glad I caught you."

Sofia was baffled, fiddling with her braid. "You are? What for?"

"Well you're starting to become too old to be my apprentice."

"Are you asking me to step down?" Sofia asked and thanks to her mood swings, started to tear up.

"No. Of course not," Cedric assured, wiping away falling tears. He patted her baby bump gently. "When you feel like it, I'd like for you to be my partner. It'd be just like it's always been but you'll be by my side."

"Is it okay if I accept now?"

"You want something to do before you're on bed rest don't you?"

"Ever since she saw my baby bump, Amber has become strict with anything I do," Sofia smirked. "You should see her during lunch at Ever Realm Academy Mr. Cedric. She always gets something that doesn't make my stomach queasy."

"It's called her caring princess!" Cedric laughed before slipping something familiar to them both in her hand. "Happy birthday."

"It's my old apprentice robe. Mr. Cedric did you use a shrinking spell on it?"

"Why not? Surely one of your little ones will follow in your footsteps."

"Only when they're old enough not to chew on anything," Sofia smirked in amusement. She kissed his cheek before putting her childhood apprentice robe in her bag. "I better get going. Amber doesn't like being late."

"She never has," Cedric agreed, squeezing her hand lightly. "Just take it easy today will you?"

"Can't keep any promises Mr. Cedric."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"I suppose that you haven't heard from Princess Sofia lately hadn't you?"

Hugo blushed at Axel's comment, straightening his bow tie. Now a handsome gentleman, his heart had desired Sofia from the moment he had turned thirteen.

Though in a sense Axel was right. Hugo hadn't heard from her in three months, hoping that her ball for her sixteenth birthday would help things start anew from where they had left off.

"No I haven't," Hugo muttered, noticing his older brother's mood shift from teasing to concern.

"I cannot imagine her embarrassment! Having to see all of us tonight while her abdomen is the shape of a balloon for all to gnaw at or judge her."

"That would explain her lack of letters. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that whoever did that to her will face my wrath! Why would someone do something like that?!"

"You know how selfish some men can be. If they see someone young and beautiful they would rather take what they consider theirs and leave her with the consequences," Axel scoffed before putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Baby bro, I'm sure Princess Sofia would appreciate your company for Father used to say how darling you two were together."

"When we were kids. With her expecting, it'll be different," Hugo expressed with a look of disgust. "I cannot imagine how she's feeling right about now."

"Any emotion really but once she sees you, she'll be all smiles and laughter."

…

"How dare you! They're my children!"

Fresh tears were falling down Sofia's cheeks as she felt Stirling's hand touch her baby bump before swatting it away.

Depriving her of what was to be the happiest moment of the pregnancy, holding her future children for the first time once they were born, in exchange for his freedom.

It made Cedric, who had accompanied her, want to strangle the young adult right there.

"_Our _children princess," Stirling corrected, wiping away the tears off Sofia's face. "I'll be their father. I deserve to be in their lives as much as you will."

"You don't deserve shit!" Sofia growled, seeing Cedric glancing at her in shock. "I'm the one going through all this while you get to stay here when Dad should've had you executed months ago!"

"I thought your father wanted me alive like your sorcerer said. You mean to tell me that wasn't the case?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Was I supposed to be specific to the one who impregnated my apprentice?" Cedric smirked, gearing at Stirling from where he was standing. "The king only wanted you alive as long as you didn't say anything that would stress out his youngest daughter during her unfortunate circumstance. You depriving her of her one true happiness from all of this just for your selfish game will stress her. Stress isn't ideal for Sofia or the babies."

"For what reason?" Stirling scoffed.

Before Cedric could reply, Sofia clapped a hand to her mouth and knelt down to the cold cell floor, beginning to throw up what had once been lunch.

As he rubbed her back with one gloved hand and gently held her braid back with the other, the sorcerer glared at Stirling. Though not sure what had set off Sofia's nausea, the babies themselves or the smell of whatever putrid thing was in Stirling's cell, it was lucid to Cedric that the proclaimed father to be didn't care as evident by a roll of his eyes.

He only wanted Sofia's children, not caring if she suffered for it. If that wasn't a trait of an asshole then Cedric didn't know what was.

Sofia found herself blushing, nearly in tears upon finishing as Cedric shushed her, cleaning up both her and the mess with his wand. Glancing at Stirring, he raised a fist and went smack dab to his nose.

Sofia gasped at the action, holding back a giggle. After messing with her emotions like he had, she felt that Stirling deserved it and smiled softly at his pain.

She normally wouldn't had done that but when the proclaimed father of her children didn't even give a single care about her, he had every right to be in pain.

"Are you feeling alright?" Cedric asked her once they had left.

"I'm always better when I'm with you Mr. Cedric," Sofia smiled. "Though what you did back there was unexpected."

He laughed, gently pushing her hair back so it'd stay out of her face. "No one takes advantage of Cedric the Great's apprentice like that. Whether she's with child or not."

That caused Sofia to smile. Cedric truly did care for her. Definitely the right fit for her children's godfather. If he could punch their proclaimed father to be in the nose just for his inability to care about her, she couldn't imagine what the sorcerer would do to anyone who would treat her children the same way one day.

Turn them into frogs? Mess up their hair? Who knew what Cedric would have up his sleeves by that time?

It only made her chuckle at the thought.

...

Sofia played with her sash nervously, eyeing the visitors that had arrived to celebrate her last solo birthday before being a mother.

So far no one seemed to be judging, only cooing at the baby bump before expressing their sorrow at the circumstances or offering future assistance with the babies.

The babies. Her twins. The ones she hoped weren't affected by the nausea potion Cedric had given her before the party which had been a complete surprise to Amber's satisfaction.

Sofia smiled softly despite Stirling making her devastated about her babies hours earlier. She cradled her baby bump lovingly before feeling herself start to fall.

Only for a hand to catch her as she glanced at the familiar hazel eyes she hadn't seen since her childhood.

"I guess this is a reminder not to bump into the future mother to be when she's occupied," The voice said, more deep than what she remembered.

"Hugo?" Sofia smiled, feeling her cheeks turn crimson.

"Sofia," Hugo smiled back, helping her to her feet. "Amber asked me to come. We haven't been in contact with each other for three months."

The expecting teenager laughed, pointing to her baby bump. "This might be the reason why."

Sofia nearly flinched at Hugo's touch before seeing his reassuring smile and feeling his gentle patting. She breathed a sigh of relief.

He was loving and assisted her if she needed it throughout the party even to the point of politely telling off anyone who made not so charming comments about her.

Though Sofia could do it herself, it was nice to know that people other than her family cared for her well being.

Fatigue started to catch up with her as Sofia yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

"The babies?" Hugo asked, gently taking her hand. "We can go back inside if you like."

"No. That won't be necessary," Sofia assured. "I'm enjoying it just being the two of us. No one asking me if I'm alright every five minutes, no Amber, no questions about the pregnancy…"

"No one asked about anyone helping you after the babies are born?"

"I'll get plenty of help Hugo. My only dilemma is that the babies' biological father hasn't treated me right. Stirling was friendly when I first met him but I honestly thought he would've had standards and not do what he did."

"Princess or not, guys like him don't care who they get to carry their children. All they care for is that they took advantage of a woman. Stirling took advantage of you. He didn't care that you're young or a princess or you're a protector for the Ever Realm or that your future is now tainted because of him. He only cares if the babies turn out like him," Hugo scoffed, wiping away the tears from Sofia's eyes. "You don't have to worry though as I'll be the opposite."

"You're asking to be their stepfather? Hugo, it's too sudden. I don't even know what gender they are yet," Sofia confessed. "A-And there's your future and school to think about…"

Hugo shushed her, getting a smile in return. Now wasn't the time to think about such things.

He placed his hand on her waist before Sofia stepped back.

_Sofia felt the stinging mark on her cheek as she tried to comprehend what Stirling just did._

_Slapping her just for saying no? What did he want from her? _

_Unfortunately he didn't answer, roughly placing his hands on her waist as she started kicking him._

Hugo saw her distress, giving the princess some space before looking into her eyes.

"Has that happened before?" He wondered.

"Only once. After I found out about my pregnancy," Sofia admitted. "I did some crying before going to Mr. Cedric." She noticed him slumping his shoulders. "Hugo, you didn't know and I'm not mad. I just have a lot going on right now."

"I understand. If I see Stirling, I want to kill him."

"That's up to Dad to decide Hugo. Stirling was found guilty for what he did but unless he affects me in anyway during my pregnancy, he won't be executed."

"Actually he will be. Next month."

The two teenagers turned to Roland as Hugo bowed before him, noticing Cedric behind the king of Enchancia.

"Dad, I don't understand," Sofia said, completely baffled. "I didn't tell you anything."

"I know you didn't but Cedric informed me of what went on earlier today and we came to the conclusion that your and the babies' safety will be threatened if we keep Stirling locked up any longer," Roland reasoned, putting a hand on her cheek.

"None of us want to lose you or risk the babies being born early princess," Cedric added.

Sofia could tell the heartbreaking tone in his voice just by how the sorcerer's bottom lip trembled after lose. Lorelei had to be on his mind and for once, she didn't blame him.

"I understand Dad," she muttered after a moment of processing his words. "Same to you as well Mr. Cedric."

Sofia usually never approved of execution, well watching it or being apart of it, but as Hugo squeezed her hand, she knew it was for the best.

Anya or Birk needed to be safe. Even before they were brought into the world.

Sofia yawned, covering her mouth as Hugo chuckled softly.

"The babies this time?" He asked, playfully teasing.

She nodded softly as Cedric took her hand, leaving him and Roland behind.

…

"You seem smittened by him," Cedric smiled, playfully bopping his former apprentice on the nose.

"Hugo? We're just friends Mr. Cedric," Sofia insisted. "Nothing more."

The sorcerer laughed, hiding a smirk. "I beg to differ. He offered to be Anastasia or Birk's stepfather."

The teenager annoyingly rolled her eyes in response. "I declined that offer. I'm the one that's in this mess, I don't need him in it."

"Sofia, no blaming yourself for this. You're going to be an amazing mother when your twins are born. You already proven that with Prince Corban."

"I did help Mom this afternoon with him before our visit to Stirling. I gave Corban his toy jaquin, and he calmed down by biting on the wings."

"I bet he's gotten curious about the baby bump," Cedric smiled.

"Not really. Corban just likes patting it," Sofia smiled back, yawning again. "Mr. Cedric, I hate to ask this but, can you carry me to my room like you used too when I was younger? I can't walk anymore."

Cedric obliged, picking her up in his arms. He could never decline that request no matter how it had been asked during their nearly eight years of friendship.

And like always, she smiled and had fallen asleep for his breathing, especially after the day she had, was like a lullaby that could easily get her eyes to drip.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_Four months_

Sofia awoke groggily, rubbing her eyes in order to see what was in front of her.

A stone wall on her right, Cedric's wand case that she had made for him as a child on a desk to her left, and one of his blankets in front of her.

_Dad's going to be furious, _was her first thought as she stepped down from the bed and shivered from coming in contact with the stone floor below.

While not going into Cedric's workshop wasn't a rule, being in his chamber was since she became a young woman.

Roland didn't want anyone to suspect anything more than just a friendship between sorcerer and mentor which Cedric had agreed to with the knowing of Sofia no longer being able to sleep there whenever she wanted.

"I thought you would awake soon," Cedric said, pushing some hair out of her face.

"How did I get here last night? Let alone your bed Mr. Cedric?" Sofia wondered.

The sorcerer rubbed the back of his neck before smiling at her sympathetically. "You had a bit, well I wouldn't really call it that, of a nervous breakdown and refused to go back to your room," he answered. "We wasn't sure what it was about but your father and I concluded that it had to be a certain someone so we compromised and allowed you to stay in my chamber for the night while I slept beside you in a cot."

The princess sighed in relief before she frowned. "Mr. Cedric, I could've taken the cot. Just because I'm expecting—"

"You want your twins healthy don't you?" Cedric interrupted with a teasing smile. Seeing Sofia pout, he smirked slightly. "Thought so."

Seeing her modest look, he waved his wand and her nightgown transformed to a maternity dress matching the same shade of purple with the flower of her childhood dresses close to where her growing baby bump was with flats to match.

Sofia gasped, wiping away a few tears. "You always seemed to impress me Mr. Cedric," she smiled. "And I'm sorry for getting upset all over a dress."

"It's your potassium acting up. You're perfectly fine," Cedric assured.

"Mr. Cedric you know how I hate that word. Are you going to call it that for the next five months?"

"Has it been that long already? I haven't noticed."

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia giggled.

"Sofia there you are! I knew I would find you here," Amber smiled, coming into the room. "Daddy told me you were here last night."

"Well where else was she supposed to go?" Cedric scoffed. "A certain someone's execution is getting to her."

The older princess nodded sympathetically in understanding. "He'll be hang for what he did in an hour."

"That early?" Sofia sniffed.

"Well we did scuff him up. I slapped him on the way over here, James knocked out some of his teeth last week as you know, and there's still dry blood from where Cedric punched Stirling in the nose."

"But there's the babies. Stirling will…"

"They'll be fine," Cedric assured. "Baileywick and your father are making sure that he's not near you or your baby bump Sofia."

Sofia sighed in relief, gently putting her hands on her baby bump. "You hear that sweethearts? Mean old Daddy won't be near Mommy after today."

"You're just now talking to them?" Amber smirked.

The expecting princess gave her a playful mock glare. "Wasn't I doing that before?"

…

_The babies' genders will be revealed today. Just like the doctor said. That'll make Sofia happy after a morning like this, _Miranda thought to herself, gently rubbing Sofia's back.

Corban was asleep next to them as Amber held him in her arms.

She and Miranda could see Sofia's tense movements, stroking her baby bump uneasily.

It wasn't the gender of the twins she was nervous about, they knew it well enough, but seeing their birth father for the final time made Sofia feel dizzy. Having to actually speak to him had her fidget in her seat.

"If it wasn't for the babies, Cedric could give her a calming drought," Amber mumbled under her breath. She squeezed her sister's hand. "Sofia?"

"I feel faint," Sofia muttered. "Can you ask Baileywick to get some water for me?"

Amber nodded and excused herself just as Stirling came into the room. She glared at the young man in disgust before making her way to the castle steward.

With a glass of water in hand minutes later and thanking Baileywick with a smile, the future queen of Enchancia sat down with her sister.

"Drink this. Gently," Amber advised. Seeing Sofia drink the water in one gulp, she smiled sympathetically. "That bad? Daddy said you only have to speak and then you can leave."

"I know. You'll be there when the gender of Ayna or Birk is revealed, won't you?" Sofia asked.

Amber smiled, twirling a lock of her hair in response. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Sofia smiled in relief, stroking her baby bump to ease herself.

"_Are you seeing anyone?" Stirling smiled as she handed him his bag of whatever he had asked for as it had been out of her view to get a decent look._

_Sofia shook her head. "Not at the moment. I'm rather busy."_

"_Busy? Whatever you're wearing certainly doesn't count as being busy!" He laughed._

"_I'm a protector, it's one of my many responsibilities." She looked at him before bowing. "Thank you but I better get going. It is rather late."_

"_It's not too late. Certainly for a princess like you," Stirling smiled._

She glared at the so called gentleman she had once thought of Stirling to be before taking a deep breath.

Sofia found herself shivering, her hands shaking in fury as she described that night in the forest not only to her family's own fury but to the stunned and shocked faces in the crowd.

Her rant, both colorful and unusually like her, had ended with the expecting princess in tears. Either it was the mood swings or the emotional breakdown she was experiencing causing it but she didn't care.

Baileywick had escorted her out of the room just as she witnessed Stirling struggling to free himself from the grasp of two guards.

She hoped he'd be dead soon enough.

…

Stirling was dead.

Amber had confirmed that to her as she squeezed her hand.

Sofia wiped away the sweat from her face as she wondered about her twins' gender.

Boys? Girls? A boy and a girl?

"No matter what gender the baby is, it'll be like you Sofia," Cedric assured before glaring at the royal doctor.

His apprentice had waited long enough. If she had to wait any longer, his wand was ready to curse someone.

The royal doctor seemed to notice the sorcerer's glare, looking at Sofia before beaming and gently brushing hair out of her face.

"What is it?" Amber wondered, unable to hide her excitement. "Boys? Girls?"

"Little girls," the royal doctor smiled. "Congratulations Princess Sofia."

Sofia blinked, wiping away tears of joy before a look of surprise came to her. "There goes Birk," she mumbled softly. "I'll have to think of a name for my other little girl. Probably before my due date."

As she stood up, she walked a few steps before fainting in Cedric's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_Five months_

Bed rest. Didn't Amber understand that it wasn't time yet?

Still Sofia had to give her some credit at least. Wassailia was only a few days away and she wanted Anya and baby girl number two to be safe.

Sofia had rejected James' suggestion of Julie Melody for the baby's name the day before as it sounded more like a name you'd give to a detective than a baby girl.

Like Anya, Baby Number Two's name had to be special and to everyone's surprise, Sofia seemed to be picky with names.

Cedric thought she was still cross at how Baby Number Two wasn't a boy like she had wanted but it wasn't like that. Sofia didn't care about baby gender.

"Amber I swear if it's you with more nursery suggestions, you'll get a pillow to the face!" Sofia groaned, hearing the door open.

"Is that any way to treat your big brother?" James smirked.

Sofia giggled a little. "Oh it's you James. Thank you," she smiled. "Amber wants to know this and she wants to know that. I'm pregnant with twins, not helpless!"

"We know, Sof, and we want the babies to be healthy and well taken care of," James smiled as he sat next to her. "We all want to help the three of you, and you know we're all going to be here for you no matter what."

"I know," Sofia smiled. "Thanks, James."

"Anyway, I came to ask if you had any other ideas for names," James continued. "I know you can't use Birk anymore, since you're having girls, but you know my suggestion's still available!"

"No, James, I'm not naming my baby Birkette!" Sofia giggled, playfully hitting James with the pillow.

"Birkelle? Birkella?" James grinned.

"James!" Sofia was cracking up now, "The babies will be born right now if you keep making me laugh!"

"Is it my fault I'm so good with words?" James grinned as he hugged her.

"They'll love you Uncle James for sure. After me of course," Sofia smirked.

"Speaking of, have they started kicking yet?" James asked.

"No. And I'm starting to get worried," Sofia confessed, fiddling with her amulet. "I keep thinking I'm doing something wrong. I talked with Mom and read some books on pregnancy but they're not kicking yet."

"I think they're waiting to surprise you," James smirked playfully. "Besides their kicking would make a great Wassailia present."

Sofia smiled at the idea. "It would be, wouldn't it? But I think Mom told me that babies kick when they feel like it."

"You can't rush them, Sof," James smiled.

"Speaking of kicking, Dad told Mom that you and Amber would kick at different times of the day. Amber would kick in the morning, and you'd kick Dad all night, since you wanted someone to play with!"

"When Anya and Baby Number Two start kicking, that might happen as well."

"Maybe, but I don't want to call her Baby Number Two when she's born!" Sofia smirked.

"Well Amber and I were thinking..." James paused, shaking his head. "Just forget about it Sof."

"Forget what?" Sofia wondered. "What were you and Amber thinking about?"

"We were thinking maybe Baby Number Two could be named after our birth mother. If you don't want to, we'll understand," James said.

A few tears went down Sofia's cheeks before she wiped them away. "Lorelei would be perfect," she sniffed. "But I don't want to upset Dad."

"You could never upset me, Sofia," they heard Roland's voice in the door. "I think it would be a wonderful tribute to Lorelei to have the baby named after her."

"How long have you been here?" Sofia asked.

"Long enough to hear James' suggestion," Roland smiled.

He closed the window to Sofia's window seat, noticing a small chill before sitting next to Sofia on her bed.

"I promise you'll have the best medical staff on hand when it's time," Roland smiled, kissing her cheek.

"James almost made the babies be born today thanks to his wonderful word play," Sofia smirked. She frowned slightly. "But what'll happen if the babies decide to be born in the middle of the night or there's complications with me or the babies?"

"Then we'll get the castle physician to help you, just like he's been doing all this time," Roland smiled. "Dr. Heydenberg's very good when it comes to helping us with normal everyday illnesses and injuries, and he helped our first doctor, Dr. Broka, deliver Amber and James when they were born, so he has experience delivering babies."

Sofia smiled. She liked Dr. Craig Heydenburg since he was so nice, and he had been perfectly understanding about her pregnancy when she first saw him. He had understood that it hadn't been her fault, and he wanted to help her as much as the family.

Even though her pregnancy was the first in a royal family without marriage, he still had been sympathetic towards her. Being a teenager certainly didn't help Sofia in the slightest but with a sympathetic and understanding doctor, it made things easier.

"Didn't he say for Sof to take it easy on Wassailia?" James asked.

"Yes but it doesn't mean lacking her from having fun," Roland assured. "Just no standing on her ankles for very long or stress herself out."

"Mr. Cedric actually agreed with him this time," Sofia smirked.

"Cedric just wants to help you too," Roland smiled. "Believe me, when Lorelei was pregnant with Amber and James, I was unsure of what to do too. I waited on her hand and foot, hovered over her, asked if she needed anything at every hour of the day, and never gave her a minute's peace. I tried to get her everything she asked for when she was on bed rest, and I even tried to have her take it easy when she was early on in her pregnancy."

"Did she ever tell you that she was only pregnant and not helpless?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, yes," Roland smirked. "Sometimes it got to the point where she had me sleep on the couch since she felt I was smothering her!"

"Too bad I can't do that with Mr. Cedric!" Sofia giggled. "But Amber's been just like him! She hovers over me, telling me what I can and can't do..."

"Amber just wants to help you too," Roland assured her.

Sofia nodded in agreement. "I know. But it's just annoying," She sighed. "Anya and Lorelei are my girls, not hers."

"Speaking of, Hugo's offer of being their stepfather is still open," James smirked.

"I don't want to burden him. We're sixteen and he has his whole life ahead of him!" Sofia blushed. "I don't want to bother Hugo with little dresses, diapers, and baby booties."

"You wouldn't bother him," James smiled. "He told me that he wants to be there for you every step of the way, and he wants to help you. You know how supportive he was when you came back after your last talk with Stirling."

Sofia smiled a little. Just before the execution, Sofia had yelled at Stirling, accusing him of making her an unwed mother. Everyone had been shocked when she had learned that he wanted to hold the babies first, but thankfully, that would never happen now. She had been crying hard when she came back down, and Hugo had been the first to come over and comfort her. She even let him lead her away so she wouldn't have to watch when Stirling was executed.

He couldn't had done that but since her sixteenth birthday party, they had been smitten by the other even though she declined it with Cedric.

Though Hugo couldn't come to Enchancia all the time, he sent his love through letters or drawings. Even if Sofia had to endure her siblings' playful teasing.

"Dad would you be okay if Hugo and I were together throughout the rest of my pregnancy?" Sofía asked shyly. "I know I shouldn't be taking up his time but..."

"You wouldn't take up his time," Roland assured her, "He wrote to tell me that he's got a vacation from school coming, and he's going to spend it helping you."

"But what about Wassalia and his family?" Sofia asked. "He'll want to spend it with them."

"He said he's going to spend Wassalia Eve and Wassalia morning with his family," Roland said as he showed her Hugo's latest letter, "The rest of the time will be with you."

"But what about his family?" Sofia repeated.

"They approved. Axel especially," James smirked. "He'd rather have Hugo be with you than having him worry over you. He's so excited about being a step uncle."

"James, is everyone trying to get me wed before the babies are born?"

"Well no. But the only thing Amber and I kept hearing under people's breaths before school let out was you. Saying that you're a disgrace to the family or in Amber's case find an advisor that doesn't... I don't know if it's appropriate to say."

"What is it?" Sofia wondered. "The princes never said anything negative about me but the princesses at Ever Realm Academy..."

"Amber told me that she tried to tell them that what happened to you wasn't your fault," James started. "You were trying to fight Stirling off, and that he was the one that took advantage of you. They wouldn't listen, so Amber shouted at them that it was their problem if they didn't understand why this happened."

"Is that why she ran into her room? I heard her crying when I tried to check on her," Sofia frowned, remembering that Amber had sounded a little hoarse, probably from shouting at people to leave Sofia alone, and as soon as she came back home, she ran to her room. Sofia had tried to check on her, and she thought she saw Amber crying into her pillow.

"Amber told them to stop making comments about her brilliant future adviser," James continued. "She said if they insulted you, then they were insulting her, and she wouldn't stand for it."

Sofia knew it wasn't her hormones this time as she started to cry. Roland and James patted her back before she looked up and sniffed.

"Stupid mood swings!" Sofia laughed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "I hope Amber doesn't mind if I see Corban for a little while. He's had a habit of patting my baby bump lately."

"He's only now noticing it," Roland assured, smirking a little. "He's a little too young to understand that he'll be an uncle but is a little grumpy you can't change into animals for him anymore using your amulet."

"But that won't stop me from holding up an animal for him," Sofia smiled a little. "I can pretend that I'm the animal I'm holding up, and I can make the sounds for him."

"That's right, Sof, when in doubt, improvise," James agreed, quoting one of Inventor Gwen's sayings.

He ruffled her hair before helping her up as they and Roland went to Corban's nursery.

By now he was up from his nap and chewing on one of his toys before dropping it as he saw Sofia.

Corban babbled happily as Roland took him out of his crib before settling him in Sofia's arms.

"Hello to you to Corban," She cooed, feeling him pat her baby bump. "Easy now. Your future best friends are in there."

Corban cooed as he looked up at her and held up his stuffed jaquin.

"I'd love to, Corban," Sofia smiled. She took the jaquin and flew him around his head. "Look at me!" she sang, altering her voice a little, "I'm a jaquin, and I'm here to fly you to Avalor!"

Corban giggled and clapped his hands as he tried to catch his jaquin.

"Soon your little friend will have friends of his own," Sofia smiled, making a mental note to ask Queen Elena to send two jaquins to Lorelei and Anya when they were born.

"That's a wonderful idea, Sofia, and we'll write a letter to Queen Elena about that," Miranda smiled as she came up and watched her play with Corban. "Catch the kitty, sweetie!" she grinned, watching Corban try to catch his jaquin.

Corban giggled, eventually catching his jaquin before placing a paw on Sofia's stomach.

He didn't understand why it had grown but knew he would be getting best friends soon enough as he sometimes heard Sofia talk to whoever was inside her stomach a few times.

"How are the babies today?" Miranda asked.

"Quiet. I can't wait until they start kicking," Sofia smiled. "It'd be extra special if they did it on Wassailia."

"It's better for those who wait," James smirked. "Wassailia is only in two days you know."

"I know James. I'm just disappointed that I couldn't help out like I usually do this year."

"Don't worry about a thing, Sofia," Miranda smiled. "We know you're trying to take it easy for the babies' sake, but we know you know what you should and shouldn't do."

"And did you know that I have a name for Anya's sister?" Sofia smiled.

"Yes, I heard James suggest the name Lorelei, after his and Amber's birth mother. That's a wonderful tribute to her!"

"You're naming her after our birth mother?" they heard Amber's voice behind them.

"Well, good afternoon," Roland smiled as he pulled her into a hug. "Are you feeling better, Amber?"

"Yes, but I can't believe I let myself get so upset over what those people were saying," Amber admitted. "I know, if people don't understand what happened to Sofia, it's their problem, but I had to say something to stop them anyway..."

"You did the right thing sis," James smiled as he took a babbling Corban from Sofia's arms.

"I know but getting all upset over our sister like that."

"You care. Sof only has four months left."

"I can't wait for the day we can finally hold little Anastasia and her sister!" Amber laughed before clearing her throat. "After Sofia does."

"Well thank you for being so considerate Amber," Sofia smirked. "I only hope you didn't over do it with Anya and Lorelei's nursery."

"Nothing but the best for my nieces! But I know, I didn't put in things that are too extravagant, and James went with me to get things for the nursery."

"And don't worry, Sof, I didn't get them a cannon," James smirked, seeing Sofia's concerned look. "We got them a little lamp for the nursery, a changing table, a few toys, and we even went into the attic where we found our old cribs from when we were babies."

"That's right," Amber smiled. "We asked Cedric to help us make them like new for them, so that's one big thing taken care of."

"I even got musical mobiles for the cribs. They play the same song so Anya and Lorelei won't be singing different songs when you put them down for naps."

"I don't even know if they'll like music as much as you do!" Sofia grinned. "But I know you'll help me sing them to sleep."

"We'll all help you," Miranda promised. "We won't let you go through this alone."

"Even Corban?" Roland joked playfully, taking the infant from James' arms.

"He can share his jaquin with Anya and Lorelei until they get their own," Sofia smirked. "Though I don't want Anya confused when I call her Anastasia."

"She won't be confused," Roland smiled. "Anya's a charming nickname for a wonderful baby."

"And from you told us of what Stirling said to you, she and Lorelei will have his sandy blonde hair," Amber frowned before brightening up a little. "If they have your eyes Sofia, they'll be little angels."

Sofia smirked, putting a hand on her stomach. "I thought they were already!" She giggled.

...

"Happy Wassailia Anya and Lorelei! Hopefully you make Mommy's wish come true and kick."

Sofia cradled her baby bump lovingly before glancing at the winter wonderland outdoors sadly.

Her last Wassailia before being a mother. It was bittersweet.

"Everything's going to be fine, Sof," James said as he helped her to the dining hall for breakfast. "You know we're all going to help you as much as you want us to."

"I heard you testing the mobiles for the cribs," Sofia smirked. "The song's really pretty."

"Music does tend to make everything better," James smiled as Amber came up to them.

"Happy Wassailia Sofia!" Amber squealed, kneeling down to her sister's baby bump. "You too Anastasia and Lorelei!"

"I'm sure they know your voice Amber. They would be kicking up a storm right now if they could."

"They know yours more than anyone else's Sofia. You talk to them every chance you get."

"Well what else can I do when everything else I like you say can be risky for the babies?" Sofia pouted mockingly.

"James suggested that you could help us make a snowman," Amber started. "We set up a chair for you where we're working, so you don't have to stand the whole time."

"Thanks, Amber, and I noticed that James also had a sled set up," Sofia smiled.

"He and Rex used to pull me around on a sled when we were younger," Amber smiled. "Now James and I can pull you around too."

"That sounds like fun," Sofia smiled.

"It'll be fun. After breakfast that is," James smirked as he handed Corban a bottle.

The infant shook his head, moving it from side to side.

"I remember this little trick I used to do for Sofia when she was his age. Especially when she refused to take any medicine," Miranda smiled, taking the bottle from James. "Here comes the flying horse flying into its stable!" She sung, making Corban giggle.

"I remember having to do that myself when someone wouldn't take his medicine when he got sick!" Roland smirked, looking over at James.

"What's everyone looking at me for? I'm the good one when it comes to taking medicine," James smiled innocently. "You're probably thinking of Amber!"

"Oh, James," Miranda smirked, ruffling his hair with one hand and hugging Amber with the other.

"Let's hope Anya and Lorelei don't inherit James' sense of humor," Sofia smirked.

"I wouldn't mind if they inherited his love of music or writing," Amber agreed.

Corban squealed, clapping his hands even though he didn't get what everyone was talking about before Miranda placed the bottle in his mouth.

After breakfast, he was in Sofia's arms and babbling happily at the snow in front of them. Sofia was lucky her little brother wasn't crawling yet as it would otherwise be impossible for her to get him in her current situation.

She ruffled his hair happily before feeling a small kick. Thinking it was Corban, Sofia placed him down to where she could see him before feeling another kick.

"Amber! James!" she shouted. "Mom! Dad!"

Since they were out with her, everyone ran up to her. "Sofia, what's the matter?" Miranda asked. "Is something wrong with the babies?"

"I felt something..." Sofia gasped. She took Miranda's hand, laying it on her stomach. "It wasn't discomfort, but I felt something!"

Miranda smiled as she felt a small kick against her hand. "Oh, Sofia..." she murmured, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"They're kicking?" Roland asked.

"One of them is, anyway," Sofia was in tears herself.

Feeling her babies kick was a Wassailia wish come true.

"Easy now James. Those are happy tears," Amber smiled, holding a protective James back as tears went down Sofia's cheeks.

"Do you know which baby kicked Sofia?" James asked.

"I don't know which one," Sofia sniffed. "But it seems like Anya or Lorelei love snow on Wassailia like I do."

"Well, we'll have to get one of them a little plush snowman when they're born," James suggested, "That way they can enjoy something made of snow all year long!"

"That's a wonderful idea, James!" Sofia smiled, taking Roland's hand and letting him feel another small kick.

"Was it the same baby who just kicked Dad?" James asked, seeing Roland smile.

"I think so," Sofia nodded. "The babies can't exactly tell me when they're going to kick me, and so far I only felt one of them."

"The other baby will kick when she's ready," Miranda smiled.

"Maybe when a certain prince arrives this afternoon," Amber teased.

"Amber, no teasing!" Roland laughed. He smiled softly at Sofia. "Why don't we get in some fun before Hugo arrives?"

"I think Corban already is," Miranda smiled, seeing Corban play with the snow.

"Come here, buddy," James grinned, taking Corban and putting him on the sled. He helped Sofia onto the sled behind him, and she held him as James pulled them.

Corban squealed as Sofia held him and James pulled them on the sled.

"You like that, little guy?" Sofia smiled.

Corban giggled as he cuddled up with her. Suddenly, when he felt a little kick, he looked around in confusion. He knew Sofia wouldn't kick him, so who did it?

"It's okay Corban. It's only one of the babies in Sofia's tummy," Amber smiled, musing his hair. "She didn't mean to kick you."

"Well I guess Anya's the one that loves snow!" Sofia chuckled. "Lorelei doesn't seem to be a fan."

"Who could blame her? Amber wasn't a fan of snow either when we were younger," James smirked.

Corban cooed, putting a hand on Sofia's stomach in the hopes he would feel another kick.

"He wants to see if they'll say hello again," Miranda smiled.

"Don't worry, buddy; they'll kick again when they're ready," James smiled. "There are a lot of people they have to say hello to."

Corban squealed in response, clapping his hands. Even though he was having fun, he soon started to get tired, putting a hand on Sofia's stomach again.

"Looks like someone loves his future best friends," Amber cooed, holding out her hands to pick up Corban.

"I wouldn't do that," Sofia advised. "Amber if you think a fussy Corban is bad, I'll have double the trouble."

"It wouldn't be that bad Sof. Besides you'll have us," James smiled.

"And Hugo!" Roland teased.

"Rollie! You're just as bad as Amber and James!" Miranda laughed.

"You love me," Roland smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"Daddy! If you say that doesn't work with me and James when we get in trouble, what makes you think that can work with you?" Amber smirked.

"It can't hurt to try, right?" Roland smirked, kissing her on the cheek.

Sofia couldn't help but laugh herself. "Anya, Lorelei, please don't pick that up from them!"

As the morning turned into the afternoon, Sofia was advised by Amber, even through her protests, to stay put and keep warm. She knew babies couldn't get sick while in the womb but Sofia wished she could slow Amber down on her overproduction.

Still she smiled to herself, patting a hand on her stomach as she felt Lorelei kick.

"Looks like you like the warmth Lorelei!" Sofia chuckled. "You'll be like Auntie Amber in no time."

"Oh she's not that bad," Hugo's voice smirked as he came into the sitting room. "Auntie Amber decided to give us some privacy."

"Hugo! I didn't hear of your presence! I must apologize for my attire..."

"That doesn't matter to me. You're beautiful and glowing."

"Is that a ring box?" Sofia asked. "Is that the reason Amber wanted to give us privacy?"

"Maybe," Hugo smiled. He knelt next to her. "Sofia, I've loved you since we were partners in the Flying Crown race. I became absolutely certain of that love when you and I were Ice Dancing partners. I want to do everything I can to help you; you know that."

"You really helped me during Stirling's execution," Sofia murmured, remembering how Hugo had put his arm around her and led her away from the platform after she spoke to Stirling for the last time. Hugo helped comfort her when she broke down crying when she was back with the family. He even kissed her, turning her so that her back was to Stirling before he was executed and she wouldn't have to see it. He had even taken a walk with her immediately afterward to help her calm down.

"I've also told you that I'm going to be right by your side, helping you raise Lorelei and Anya," Hugo added, laying a gentle hand on Sofia's baby bump. He smiled when he felt a kick against his hand. "And it looks like the girls approve of what I'm saying."

"Well they've heard your voice several times. Just not as nearly as mine. Wait a minute. Who told you Lorelei's name?"

"Two little birdies named Amber and James."

"Those two!" Sofia laughed. She frowned slightly. "I know you want to help me raise Anya and Lorelei, but are your father and Axel okay with it? A-And then there's your kingdom and school!"

"Dad and Axel are on board as is our kingdom," Hugo assured, kissing her cheek. "You'd be surprised how supportive people can be. Well at least when I got the ring."

"But what about school and what ring? The one you..."

Hugo gently placed a finger to her lips, leaving Sofia confused. Then tears came to her eyes as he got down on one knee.

"I go to school for a few more months. Like I said, I want to help you with the girls," Hugo assured, wiping away her tears. "Sofia, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes Hugo?" Sofia asked.

"Sofia Amanda Balthazar, will you make me the happiest prince alive and do me the honor of being my wife?" Hugo asked, showing her a gold ring inlaid with diamonds and amethysts.

"Hugo, it's beautiful," Sofia whispered.

"It was my grandmother's. But that doesn't answer my question."

"Hugo, of course I'll marry you! But how did you know my middle name?"

"You're not the only one who's made appearances in James' Andrew Harmon stories," Hugo grinned, recalling that James used people's middle names as his characters' first names. "Sir Alexander's helped Andrew Harmon and Julie Melody solve a few mysteries in his day!"

"And just wait until he meets Anya and Lorelei," Sofia giggled. "When we find out what their middle names are, James will have to include them in his stories too!"

"Which I'm sure he'll love doing."

"I'm not opposing to the marriage, I'm excited for it actually, but Amber and I have school for another year and then there'll be the babies... Not to mention the people around me haven't been the most kind."

"Haven't they seen a pregnant woman before?" Hugo asked.

"Not a teenager," Sofia huffed. "I'm the one expecting and yet I can't even be happy about it."

Hugo gently kissed her hand, sliding the ring on her ring finger. "It shouldn't matter what anyone says. So you're sixteen and there'll be times you'll have to skip being a teenager to help with the babies but that shouldn't matter. You're still Sofia," he smiled.

"And Mom and everyone in the castle are always saying that if people don't understand why this happened to me, that it's their problem," Sofia added.

"Queen Miranda and everyone in the castle are right," Hugo nodded. "Those people can make all the cute little comments they want, but you didn't do anything wrong. Stirling was the one that did this to you, and he paid for it with his life. You never have to think about him again."

Sofia nodded softly, fiddling with the ring as Hugo helped her up, leading her to the throne room.

"Whoa! Looks like someone got engaged!" James laughed upon seeing the newly engaged couple.

"On Wassailia too! How magical!" Amber squealed. She smiled, seeing Corban crawl towards Sofia. "Looks like someone wants to see it too!"

"Did I miss him crawling?" Sofia smiled, feeling a pull on the hem of her dress.

"No, he's been crawling for a little while now," Miranda smiled. "We put him on the floor and he started crawling toward us. He'd just reached Roland when you two came in."

"I'm sorry, Corban, I didn't mean to distract you," Sofia smiled, carrying him over to Roland. "I believe you wanted to see Daddy?" she added, handing Corban over to him.

Corban squealed as Roland took him in one arm, and hugged Sofia with the other. "Congratulations, Sofia," Roland smiled, "And you too, Hugo."

"Thank you, sir," Hugo smiled, "You know I want to help Sofia any way I can, and I'm going to be there for her, Anya, and Lorelei."

"So when is the marriage?" Amber wondered.

"Well we were going to wait until the girls can remember it..."

"What?! That's too long!"

"Amber, I doubt Sofia wants to get married while pregnant," James smirked. "Besides she's sixteen and shouldn't have any stress. Anya and Lorelei are already doing that."

Sofia giggled at her sister's pouting face before a shot of pain came to her own face. "Ah! Girls don't kick all at once! That hurts Mommy!"

"But on the bright side, they're both kicking," James tried to smile.

"Maybe so, but can someone get him, please?"

"We'll do that in a minute, but Sofia, they're both kicking?" Roland smiled.

"I felt a different kick just now," Sofia smiled.

"Are you hurt?" Amber asked, looking over her sister. "You sounded like you were in pain."

"Guess all this excitement caused them both to kick a little too hard," Sofia smiled, patting Amber's shoulder. "I'm okay."

"You sure? I can get Cedric or Dr. Heydenberg if you like."

"Amber, Mr. Cedric's baby proofing the workshop or so he told me this morning and I don't want to disturb the doctor on Wassailia."

"You wouldn't be disturbing him," Roland assured her, "Dr. Heydenburg told us to get him if you felt any pain or anything strange."

"I think that's a good idea," Hugo murmured. "You want Anya and Lorelei to be healthy, don't you?"

"Yes I do," Sofia sighed. "But you know how I feel about disturbing anyone on Wassailia."

"We know Sof," James smiled sympathetically. "But your daughters come first."

"I know. And if I could, I would so get you back for Anya and Lorelei's kicking being on the bright side remark!"

"Well isn't it? You're only five months pregnant after all."

"Really? Time flies when you're having fun," Sofia quipped.

"And aren't you happy they're both kicking? You were worried at first when you didn't feel either of them," James reasoned.

"I suppose you're right."

"It'll be a short trip," Hugo promised, kissing her hand.

"But what if there's something wrong with me?" Sofia frowned.

"If there is, Dr. Heydenburg will know what to do," Miranda assured, taking Corban in her arms. "It's not his first time with a pregnant royal and it certainly won't be the last."

Sofia nodded and calmed at Amber squeezing her hand. A kick from Lorelei also helped as Hugo wrapped an arm around her.

"Thank you, Lorelei," Sofia murmured. "Mommy needs all the luck she can get!" She felt another kick and smiled. "And thank you too, Anya!"

"See? Even the girls want you to be healthy," Hugo smiled.

Sofia giggled a little before Hugo escorted her out of the room.

"Princess Sofia! How are the girls?" Dr. Heydenberg asked, unintentionally startling the couple.

"Well they kicked today," Sofia smiled. "But I started feeling some pain so I came to see you. Or is it the other way around?"

"Well, let's just take a look," Dr. Heydenberg suggested. "Everything's going to be alright, Princess."

"I hope you're right," Sofia murmured as she led the way to his office.

Hugo helped her lie down on the table. "Do you want me to stay, Sofia?" he offered.

"If you want to."

"I see you got engaged to this fellow beside you," Dr. Heydenberg smiled. "I offer you my congratulations."

"Thank you," Sofia smiled back. "Hugo's offered to be the girls' father."

"Even better. I wouldn't want you to do this alone."

"That's what I told her too," Hugo smiled. "But about the pain she's feeling, is it growth pain or pain from the babies? It's too soon for Sofia to deliver them."

"Well, that's what we're going to find out," Dr. Heydenberg smiled. "Don't worry, Princess, we'll see what's going on soon."

Sofia whimpered a little as Hugo squeezed her hand. She glanced into his brown eyes, starting to calm down.

He would be the only dad Anya and Lorelei ever knew and Sofia now wanted it to be that way forever.

She tried to focus on Dr. Heydenberg as he examined her. "Everything's looking very well," he smiled.

"That's good to know," Sofia managed a smile.

"You're healthy enough for the babies. As far as I'm concerned, it's only growing pains. Princess, since your body is developing both for yourself and the babies, it's trying to keep up with Anya and Lorelei's growth while they're in the womb."

"Will it be often?" Hugo wondered. "I don't want Sofia to be hurt."

"We'll be checking her every month," Dr. Heydenberg explained, motioning toward the nurse at his side. "We'll make sure she has the best possible care, and I'll do everything I can to help make sure the babies are healthy."

Sofia smiled. She wanted to do everything right to make sure that Anya and Lorelei would be healthy. She knew Hugo and her family would be there to help her, and she squeezed Hugo's hand.

"Don't worry, Sofia," Hugo promised, "I'll help you as much as you want me to. I know you're only pregnant and not helpless."

"You heard what Dad, James, and Amber said?" Sofia smirked.

"They told me about what they said in their letters, When you wrote to me, giving me updates, I'd see little extra messages near the bottom of each letter."

"Those three. Well I'm just happy I'm healthy. Dr. Heydenberg, thank you for taking me in during Wassailia. If you excuse us, we'll be departing now as this Mommy's a little tired."

"As to be expected. You're a growing teenager," Dr. Heydenburg smiled warmly, gently placing a hand on Sofia's baby bump before feeling Anya kick. "Oh! Seems like someone's a little friendly!"

"I think Anya's trying to say bye-bye," Hugo cooed, clearing his throat and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you again."

With a smile, the prince helped Sofia get off from the table as she laughed softly, placing a hand on her stomach.

"I might've told Mr. Cedric that I wasn't smitten with you Hugo a month ago," She warned with a smirk. "He's gonna lose it when he finds out his little apprentice is getting married."

"Or he'll be excited," Hugo suggested. "Didn't you tell me he was excited when he learned that he was going to be Lorelei and Anya's godfather?"

"Oh, yes," Sofia smiled. "He said I made him an offer he couldn't refuse!" Hugo laughed with her at the mention of one of his father's favorite movies, but he was surprised when she turned serious. "I just wonder what he'll say when we tell him."

"He'll probably be surprised at first, but he'll get used to the idea," Hugo tried to sound calm, but he was nervous about telling Cedric as well. He knew Sofia's family had been excited about their engagement, and now they had to tell her mentor.

He hadn't been pleased with him as a child, Sofia's telling of Hugo's former personality to the sorcerer didn't help, but Cedric had slowly warmed up to him as the boy matured.

Still Hugo was a little nervous before a kick from Anya calmed his nerves.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia smiled upon returning to the throne room.

"What's this I'm hearing about an engagement young lady?" Cedric jokingly scoffed. "Oh Wassailia no less?"

"Well it's not just anyone getting engaged..."

"You mean you and..."

"Yes, sir," Hugo gave Cedric a little bow. "But before you say anything, I'm going to take good care of Sofia, and I'm going to be a good stepfather to Lorelei and Anya."

"Of that I have absolutely no doubt," Cedric smiled. "I saw how you tried to help Sofia during Stirling's execution, taking her for a walk to keep her calm, and turning her away so she wouldn't have to see him hung. But did you by any chance see the little spell I cast after they took his body down?"

"The sparkling lights?" Hugo smiled a little. He remembered James telling him that he and Amber used to love seeing Cedric cast that spell when they were younger. He also remembered Sofia seeing them once, and how much she liked that. When he saw Cedric shoot the sparkles out of his wand, he'd made sure to let her know what Cedric was doing for her, and they both enjoyed seeing the lights dance around. "That was one of the coolest spells I've ever seen! And I think the girls would agree with me when they see it!"

"Well they will be my daughters," Sofia smiled, nudging Cedric playfully. "I can only imagine them coming into Mr. Cedric's workshop when they're old enough and begging for magic lessons."

"And if he refuses?" Amber smirked, holding a babbling Corban.

"Mr. Cedric won't be able to Amber. He's a softie towards children."

"No thanks to you Sof," James smiled. He noticed Corban reaching out for the Wassailia tree and laughed. "Alright little buddy. We'll light the candle now that Sofia's here."

Roland turned to Hugo. "Would you like to do the honors, Hugo?"

"You mean it, sir?" Hugo asked. "I'm not a member of your family yet."

"Of course we mean it," Roland smiled. "You've given Sofia so much love and support that how could we not mean it when we say, welcome to the family!"

"Well..." Hugo paused, then smiled. "All right. I'd be honored!" He and Sofia each took the match and lit the candle as he said, "By the light of this candle, we wish good tidings upon all Enchancia. Those we've just met, and those we love dearly."

"You were perfect," Sofia grinned, kissing him on the cheek.

"Sofia, I have something for you," Miranda smiled, coming up to the couple. "I've been waiting to give it to you since you said you were expecting."

"What is it Mom?"

"Well you'll see when you open it."

Sofia took the package that Miranda gave her and slowly opened it. Inside was not just one, but two small, and very soft, blankets. "Mom..." she murmured.

"Yes, Sofia, it's your baby blanket from when we lived in the village," Miranda smiled. "I had Cedric make a copy of it, since you're having twins, so they can each have one."

"Good idea," Sofia smirked. "We don't want them fighting over it!"

"Oh a blanket won't be the first thing they'll fight over. It'll be a pacifier at best!" James laughed before handing Sofia a box. "We decided to let the expecting mommy to open her gifts first."

"James, that's really sweet but this is Corban's first Wassailia and I..."

"He's fine. Corban's playing with the wrapping paper you dropped."

"I know. I can hear his giggling," Sofia smiled. "I just hope I don't get everything baby related. The blankets nearly made me cry."

"We just want to help make Lorelei and Anya comfortable," James smiled. "I bought a few little toys for the girls, and Amber found a few hard books they can chew on when they start teething."

"They can chew on them when we're not reading to them."

"Don't worry Sofia. Not everything is for your babies," Roland assured. "In fact I need you to come here for this next gift."

"What is it Dad?" Sofia asked, holding back a yawn.

One more gift and then she could rest. Anya and Lorelei seemed to agree with her, kicking lightly.

Sofia smiled as she unwrapped a heart-shaped frame with her and Hugo's pictures in it. "Where did you get this?" she asked.

"James had an old school picture of Hugo, and he gave it to me for your present," Roland smiled. "I told him and Amber that I wanted to make something special for you two. Yes, I know, we found out about your engagement today," he added, seeing Sofia start to protest, "But the three of us quickly worked together to make something special for you both."

"And this is special," Sofia smiled. "Hugo's and my first Wassalia present as a newly engaged couple."

She yawned as Hugo took her arm before Cedric shook his head.

"You've done enough for Sofia today Prince Hugo," The sorcerer smiled warmly. "Enjoy the rest of Wassailia with your in-laws." He noticed Hugo starting to protest and smirked. "We'll be having none of that. As Anya and Lorelei's godfather, I get to spend time with the expecting mother as well."

"You barely got a chance to feel them kick," Amber added, helping Corban with a gift of his own. "Considering where you've actually been for most of the day which we all know wasn't the workshop like you told Sofia."

"I was in my workshop for a good part of the day. But I did take a break and go into the village to get a few things I thought you'd like."

Sofia smiled as she unwrapped two very small robes. "Oh, Mr. Cedric! Their first sorcerers' robes! And look at this! Their names are on the front...but, I'm having girls, so we can't use Birk anymore..."

"I had them personalized when I learned the original names," Cedric agreed. "I didn't know at the time that you were expecting two girls, so I had a Birk robe made. But there's no need to worry," he added, "I can fix the second robe." He aimed his wand at the robe that had the name Birk on it, and changed the name to Lorelei.

"Thank you Mr. Cedric!" Sofia smiled.

She hugged him before yawning again as Cedric took her by the hand.

It was like she was a little girl all over again as they left the room and walked down the hall before the sorcerer felt a kick.

"Okay which one of you was it?" Cedric smiled. "Anastasia? Lorelei?" He narrowed his eyes towards Sofia's baby bump and playfully scoffed. "Fine. No fly cakes for either of you when you get teeth."

"And how many times a night did I experience that with James?" Roland smirked.

"You love me!" James grinned, giving Roland Amber's 'I'm-the-cutest-person-in-the-world' look.

"Or how many times a day did you experience that with Amber?" Miranda chuckled, knowing that Roland had told her that Amber and James used to kick at different times of the day, Amber in the morning and James at night.

"You love me!" Amber smiled, giving Miranda her 'I'm-the-cutest-person-in-the-world' look.

"Anya, Lorelei, please don't pick that up from them!" Sofia pleaded. She looked over at Corban. "And Corban, that goes for you too!"

Corban babbled happily, crawling over to her as Sofia took him in her arms.

"Looks like he wants to say night night to you Sofia," Hugo smiled.

"Now that you mentioned it, Sof does look exhausted," James agreed.

"It's just been a long day for the princess," Cedric smiled.

"But what a day it was," Sofia smiled. "We now know I'm having two little girls, and they have the most wonderful names!"

Hugo smiled. "James and Amber told me that they picked the name Lorelei after their birth mother. I'm sure she'd be honored," he kissed her cheek and continued, "And don't forget, we're engaged! That makes it even more wonderful, don't you think?"

Sofia smiled as she felt one of the girls kick. "And let's also not forget, Anya and Lorelei are both kicking!"

"What could possibly top that?" Hugo smiled as he led her to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

_Six months_

As she felt Anya kicking her, Sofia tried her best to calm down. She didn't want to admit it to her family but she'd been having nightmares for the past week.

Stress wasn't good for her or Anya and Lorelei so she tried not to show it, smiling a little as Hugo kissed her cheek.

"Good morning," he smiled warmly, putting a hand on her baby bump. "And how are Daddy's little girls doing today?"

"They're healthy as usual. Lorelei kept me up until the middle of the night last night along with another thing," Sofia yawned.

"Another thing?"

"Hugo I know it's silly but I keep having nightmares about myself and sometimes Stirling is there."

"Cedric did tell me that you still have some trauma due to him," Hugo sympathized.

"I know," Sofia sighed. "But is it my fault for this? I was the one who foolishly decided to stay out late after my protector mission and one thing lead to another equaling to this."

"No it's not your fault. But you're visiting Cedric right after breakfast. Fiancé's orders."

"And you're going to school after breakfast. Those are my orders! Just because your dad and brother gave you permission to live here for as long as needed doesn't mean you get to slack off."

Hugo laughed, carefully twirling Sofia around the room before petting a sleeping Clover.

"Take care of her while I'm gone, okay, Clover?" he murmured.

Sofia smirked. "Clover's very protective of my baby bump," she assured him. "When I learned I was pregnant, he'd huddle close to me when I laid on the bed, and he'd make sure nobody got too close."

"He knew you were expecting, and he didn't want anything to happen to the baby," Hugo smiled. He remembered going with his family to one of his aunts' for a visit, and her dog stayed right by her side. She had just learned that she was going to have a baby, and the dog was always curled up at her side, just like Clover was now.

Luckily for Hugo, he and Clover were on good terms with one another so there hadn't been any problems so far.

Sofia smiled upon hearing Corban's giggles as she and Hugo were in the dining room, musing his hair. Being eight months old he would mostly babble happily and chew on what he could get his hands on but Sofia didn't mind.

"He's this close to talking soon," Amber smiled, holding out a chair for Sofia. "But as the protectors know Sofia, no missions for you from now until a month after the babies are born."

"Why a month?" Sofia wondered, feeling Anya and Lorelei kick.

"They want to make sure you're up to them again. I remember one time when I was younger, Clio had to have her appendix removed, and though she was told to rest for at least a week after she got out of the hospital, she only waited two or three days before she started helping Hildy with some party. I remember that I was there when I saw her knees buckle, and she got really tired. I had to lead her to a table and have her sit down, but she kept reading the list of things Hildy needed for the party. I told her to rest and that I'd help her, and even Hildy agreed."

"That's a good idea," Hugo agreed, "I remember, I was there helping Hildegard set up the party too, and after Clio sat down, I got her some water and sat with her." He turned to Sofia. "The point is, you should wait until you're feeling better after Lorelei and Anya are born before you start thinking about Protector missions again. We don't want something to happen to you if you go adventuring so soon after you give birth, Sofia." He paused, thinking for a few moments. "Or, if you want, Amber, James, and I could come with you. I know, we don't have the same kind of training that you have, but we could use the skills we do have to help you."

Sofia nodded in agreement, too endorsed by her cravings to complain. It was mostly fruit. Some plain with others dipped in chocolate so none of the kitchen staff faced the wrath of a expecting teenager.

She playfully swatted away James' hand upon realizing he wanted one of the chocolate strawberries on her plate.

"What? We have to make sure the fruit and chocolate are good for Sofia before we give it to her, don't we?" James asked innocently.

"I know, James, and even though you say chocolate is a major food group, that's for Sofia! We'll get you your own fruit and chocolate!" Amber smirked. She saw Hugo's hand moving toward another strawberry. "Hugo, that goes for you too!"

Sofia giggled as she helped herself to a strawberry. She knew James only wanted to help too, but she didn't want him eating her snack! But at least there were enough strawberries on the plate so she could share them.

"But in all seriousness, Sof, if you need me to go on Protector missions with you, I can use my knight training to help you too," James said as he hugged her. Until Anya kicked him. "Ow! Okay Anastasia, I'll let your mommy eat!"

...

Once Amber, Hugo, and James were off to school and she had eaten enough of her cravings that'd put Clover to shame, Sofia made her way to Cedric's workshop.

Anya and Lorelei stayed quiet as she walked, trying her best to clear her mind of the recent nightmares and self guilt she'd been having.

Cedric knew of her trauma due to the rather explicit details that she never shared with anyone else before Sofia found herself giggling at a sound coming from the workshop.

Cedric opened the door a crack. "Sofia, what are you doing up here?"

"Can't I get a change of scenery?" Sofia smiled as she entered.

"Of course," Cedric smiled as he helped her sit down. He conjured a blanket for her and draped it over her shoulders. "We have to keep you and the little ones warm, and I often forget how cold it can get up here."

Sofia rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Mister Cedric, I may be pregnant-"

"But you're not helpless, I know," he finished. "I just want you to be comfortable while you're visiting me."

"I know. I just need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"Well I've been having nightmares recently and self guilt," Sofia sighed. "I know it's not my fault but..." Some tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to wipe them away. "I shouldn't had stayed out that night or ran the moment Stirling did what he did but I was foolish!"

"Don't blame yourself, Sofia," Cedric murmured, conjuring a few handkerchiefs for her. "You did nothing wrong. Everything happened so fast with Stirling that you didn't have time to really think about it until later."

"I know. I try not to think about him, but I can't help it!"

"I understand. He unfortunately left a memory you can never forget."

As she wiped away her tears with the handkerchiefs, Cedric gently stroked Sofia's hair. True she wasn't a child anymore but as her emotions were all over the place now, he knew the action still comforted her.

A few childish sniffles confirmed it as Cedric held back a laugh. Sofia was sixteen now and yet still had some of her childhood tendencies in tact.

"Everything's going to be just fine, Sofia," Cedric promised. "You have so many people helping you right now, and they'll continue helping you after the babies are born. We'll help you get through this, one day at a time."

"You've been listening to Mom, haven't you?" Sofia smiled. "She tells me that too."

"Great minds do tend to think alike, my dear."

"Anya and Lorelei have been quiet for a little while. I can tell when one of them kicks now. Anya always kicks when I'm hungry or I'm in here. Lorelei kicks when I'm in the garden or at night. They both kick whenever they feel like it."

"Seems like Anastasia will take after you more!" Cedric chuckled, putting a hand on Sofia's baby bump as Anya started kicking. "I see your mommy told you and your sister all about me huh?"

Sofia smiled at the thought. "And when she's old enough, I think we can make her an apprentice too!"

"One apprentice at a time, dear girl!"

…

As the day slowed in pace, Sofia spent her time with her mentor just as she had done in her childhood. It was different now with her expecting but the door to Cedric's workshop was ajar just as she remembered it.

The only difference was how the workshop was now baby proof both for Corban and her daughters. Dangerous potions were locked away and the glass breakers were replaced by plastic. Sofia only complained playfully with a roll of her eyes, raising her wand to project animals as she knew that sparkling lights wouldn't work for every baby.

She had the blanket Cedric had conjured for her wrapped around her waist, not wanting her daughters harmed while she performed magic.

"We'll also have to have Anastasia and Lorelei tested to see how they react to certain potion ingredients," Cedric mused as he looked over some of his potion ingredients. "We don't want them getting sick or have something happen to them if something were to accidentally spill."

"You're right," Sofia agreed, "We know that James has trouble with Pelicant Eggshell Powder, and he's always sick for a few days after he comes in contact with it. You say Callista doesn't have that problem, but Ms. Cordelia does. You also said Dad and Amber don't have that problem, but Aunt Tilly has a small allergy to it. Did you ever have me and Mom tested when we first came to the castle?"

"Yes, and I'm proud to say that you both tested negative for that problem. One of the reasons I don't allow Baileywick in my workshop is that he has a minor allergy to that as well. And now that we're talking about it, we'll have to have Prince Corban tested too. And Hugo."

"How would we do that?"

"Well, for someone older, like Prince Hugo, I'd have them take a small spoonful and breathe it in," Cedric explained. "If they didn't have a problem with it, they'd be fine. But if the test was positive, they'd have trouble with balance, they'd be dizzy, and they'd feel weak for three to four days. My sorcerer friends and I haven't been able to find a cure for Pelicant Eggshell Powder exposure except for bedrest yet, but hopefully one day, we'll find something."

"But what if the person was younger, like Corban, Lorelei, or Anya?" Sofia asked.

She fiddled with her engagement ring nervously, noticing that Anya and Lorelei had stopped their kicking. She didn't want her babies to be sick or allergic any type of potions.

"I usually wait until they're a year old but for the girls, I'll have to start earlier than normal since we don't know if Stirling was allergic," Cedric explained.

"But are there any safe methods for younger children?" Sofia wondered.

"We'll have to get together with my parents and ask them. It's been a while since I've talked to them about potion ingredients, and I've actually forgotten what they said when we learned that Cordelia had that problem."

"But couldn't you use different ingredients in a potion that called for it, or would it work the same way if different things were used?"

"Oh, yes," Cedric smiled, "Greylock has the problem with Pelicant Eggshell Powder as well, and he read that a mixture of griffin sweat and crocodile tears works the same way."

"But what does Pelicant Eggshell Powder do?" Sofia asked.

"Well, it can be used as a headache remedy, and it can help suppress dizziness when used as medicine, but I've forgotten what else it's used for. When we talk to my parents, they can fill us in."

"Do they know I'm expecting?"

"Well Father isn't pleased with it but he's not cross. Mummy, on the other hand, she's made a few things for the girls," Cedric smiled.

"I knew she would. Miss Winnifred always liked me," Sofia beamed.

Before she or Cedric could speak again, they heard the door squeak and happy babbling as Sofia giggled upon looking down and seeing Corban crawl towards her, tugging on the hem of her dress.

"Well, hello, Corban," Sofia smiled as she carefully took him on her lap. "Did you come to visit with your friends?"

Corban giggled and gently patted her baby bump. He looked up at his sister, wondering what she was saying to Cedric.

"Mr. Cedric, since he's here, do you think we should test Corban for Pelicant Eggshell Powder?" Sofia asked.

"Only if your parents are here with us when we do the test," Cedric agreed.

"Well Mom and Dad aren't that busy today. I think that can be arranged."

"Then I'll go get them while you keep an eye on your brother."

Sofia didn't protest as Corban gently patted her baby bump, babbling as Anya and Lorelei kicked.

"Amber says you'll be talking any day now," she mused, stroking his hair. "I wonder what word will be your first." Corban looked at her in confusion. "Your first word sweetie. Mom says mine was Ma ma."

Corban giggled and cuddled up with Sofia as best he could. He babbled a little more as Cedric came back with Roland, Miranda, and even Hugo.

"Hugo, you're back early! Is everything okay?" Sofia asked.

"We had a test in one of my classes, and as soon as students finished, we got to leave," Hugo explained. "Luckily for me, that was my only class today, so I won't get in trouble for skipping." He turned serious. "Now, what's this I hear about testing someone?"

Sofia filled him in on what she and Cedric had discussed about testing Corban, Anya, and Lorelei for allergies for Pelicant Eggshell Powder, among other potion ingredients, if one or all three of them took an interest in magic and wanted to help her and Cedric with potions or anything magical.

Roland nodded. He had seen Cedric give her and Miranda each a small spoonful of the powder after they got settled in, and he was relieved to learn that neither of them had problems with them.

"That's a good idea," Miranda agreed. "The last thing we want is for Corban and the girls to get sick if they come up here, or to have something spill on them that makes them sick."

"We better test Hugo too," Sofia whispered to Cedric with a smile.

"You can do that. With infants, testing's harder," Cedric whispered back.

Sofia paled at the thought before taking Hugo's hand in hers. He noticed her change in tone from hours before and stroked her hair, seeing her less nervous.

"How long does the test take to see if it works?" Hugo asked as Cedric brought over a bottle of speckled gray powder.

"Not very long, but you should give it a few minutes to see if you're all right," Cedric explained as he gave Hugo a small spoonful of the powder.

"I kind of remember James having trouble with this in one of our potions classes," Hugo said after he swallowed it. "He got really dizzy, and he had a lot of trouble keeping his balance. I also remember he passed out when he got to our next class."

"I remember that too; now Hugo, do you feel dizzy at all, or do you have a headache?" Sofia asked.

"I feel okay," Hugo said as he tested his balance. He walked over to Cedric, and turned back to Sofia. He even carefully spun her in his arms. "I don't think I have that problem, so we're both good."

He kissed her cheek as Corban giggled at how silly he thought Hugo was acting.

"Come on little guy you turn," Miranda smiled, taking Corban in her arms.

"Mr. Cedric what did you mean by the testing being harder with infants?" Sofia asked.

"Have you ever tried giving medicine to a baby or giving them a test to see if they react to potion ingredients?" Cedric smirked. "I remember my father trying to test someone when he was younger, I won't mention any names, King Roland, but he said your father hit the spoon out of his hand and spilled the contents on the floor. Fortunately, the Grand Queen was there, and she held him while my father tried again. And fortunately for everyone in the room, he tested negative for Pelicant Eggshell Powder as well! And of course this was before he discovered jiggly-wiggly pudding!"

"Mother and I tested negative, but I remember my father has a small problem with it, just like Tilly," Roland mused.

At the same time, Miranda held Corban on her lap. "It's all right, sweetie," she murmured, "You just need to taste something."

Corban shook his head, starting to fuss.

"Corban," Sofia cooed. Seeing him calm, she smiled and held the spoon along with Cedric. "Here comes the flying horse flying into its stable!"

Corban giggled before feeling the spoon in his mouth. He swallowed the powder, frowning at the bitter taste as he wiggled from Miranda's arms and crawled towards Sofia.

"How is he?" Hugo asked, stroking Corban's hair. "It's okay, little guy," he continued, "It didn't taste too bad."

Corban cooed up at him, and Miranda lowered him to the floor. Everyone watched as he crawled around the workshop with Hugo close behind him.

"He seems to be all right, but since he's so young, I think it would be a good idea to keep an eye on him for the next couple of days," Cedric suggested.

"Right. We don't want to take any chances," Sofia agreed. "But what if he tests positive for this?"

"Then we'll keep an eye on him. Pelicant Eggshell Powder symptoms are similar to any sickness: weakness all over your body, dizziness and headaches, and I remember James once had a very slight fever, but that doesn't happen often. And as I said, it takes three to four days for the symptoms to go away."

"I've also heard that the eggs of a Pelicant are edible," Hugo spoke up. "Would he have to stay away from those too?"

"Yes he would, but he can eat any other eggs," Cedric agreed.

"That's good," Sofia smiled, picking Corban up carefully. "You're talkative today aren't you Corban?"

Corban babbled, pointing to her baby bump before looking up at his big sister.

"Yes your big sister will be a mommy soon," Roland smiled, noticing his son's curiosity. "And she'll be a wonderful person doing so."

"I thought she already was," Cedric smiled.

Corban giggled as Sofia hugged him. He felt a little kick and he let out a squeal. "Ya!"

"Oh my gosh! I think his first word might be Anya!" Sofia smiled.

"It sounds like it," Miranda grinned, taking Corban and hugging him. "We're so proud of you, sweetie!"

"That's right, Corban, now say Da da," Roland murmured.

"Rollie!"

"Ya!" Corban giggled, looking up at Sofia.

"Oh no. If your next words are Ma ma little guy, you'll be making both your mommy and sister cry," Hugo smirked, musing his hair.

"That'll be enough surprises for today if there aren't anymore," Cedric mused. He noticed Sofia's tearing face and squeezed her hand. "Sofia?"

"I'm sorry but from the books I've read so far about babies, I thought it wasn't time for Corban to talk," Sofia sniffed.

"He might just be making little sounds, or trying to say the names, since he's heard them for a while now. We'll have to see if he was making sounds, or really talking."

"I guess you're right. Babies talk when they're ready...or they sing when they're ready!"

"Oh, yes," Roland grinned. "When Amber and James were born, I heard Amber cry right away. Seven minutes later, I heard a little voice singing, 'A-B-C-D-E-F-G! H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P! Q-R-S-T-U-V! W-X-Y-and Z! Now I know my ABC's! I can help write about me!'"

"That's right," Cedric smirked. "Prince James was singing that when he was born, then he grabbed the pen from the nurse and transcribed his own birth! Then he turned to another nurse and asked if she was done with the book she was reading. I've heard the joke before!"

"Ya!" Corban squealed, patting Sofia's baby bump.

...

Sofia smiled as Clover gently placed a paw on her baby bump. She started to pet him behind the ears, knowing how careful he was if Anya or Lorelei kicked.

Luckily for her, Corban was only trying to say Anya and not fully ready to talk yet much to the family's relief.

"I see you had a busy day with Cedric," Clover noted, seeing Sofia's calm demeanor. "But how are the little does doing?"

"Healthy as always," Sofia assured.

"That's good. I hear your little brother was trying to talk too."

"So far it's only 'Ya,'. He might be trying to say 'Anya' or 'Sofia,', but we'll just have to wait."

Clover chuckled in response, feeling Anya kick him. The first time she and Lorelei kicked, the rabbit almost clawed Sofia before knowing that it would harm the babies if he did.

But Sofia hadn't gotten upset with him, knowing in Clover's age that it was only in self defense and the kicking had only startled him.

Clover only wanted to look out for Lorelei and Anya and she knew it. He had been protective of them since the moment Sofia first found out that she was pregnant.

They often talked about what would happen after the girls were born. Sofia would let Lorelei and Anya pet Clover, and tell them what he said, and perhaps later, she'd enchant a necklace for them with Cedric's help that allowed them to talk to animals.

And perhaps other powers if she felt like they were needed.

"You'll be okay with having two babies around for the first few weeks won't you?" Sofia asked, seeing Clover take his paw off her baby bump. "I'll be having their bassinet by my bed."

"Oh sure I'll be fine Sof," Clover smirked. "We'll take naps together."

"Is that all you've planned? Taking naps with my daughters?"

"Well someone's got to keep the nightmares away."

"Good point," Sofia smiled. "You helped me when I had nightmares my first few nights after I became a princess. I was so happy we could talk to each other, and you always made me feel better."

"And I'll get to do the same with the little does," Clover smiled.

Hearing a knock, he scattered to his bed as Sofia stood up and opened the door.

"Mr. Cedric what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I see you've been conversing with your rabbit," Cedric noted, wiping off Clover's fur from her dress. "I came to discuss some things with you."

"If it's about the girls, they'll be well taken care of. Dad's got the best medical staff on hand when they're born and everyone's planned to spoil them."

"Actually it's about you."

"Me? Are you worried about what'll happen after the girls are born?" Sofia gasped.

"Actually, yes," Cedric admitted. "I don't want anything to happen to you after the girls are born. After Princess Amber and Prince James were born, I was unable to save their mother. I don't want to re-live that with you."

"Mr. Cedric, you don't have to worry," Sofia said as she helped him sit down. "Dad says Dr. Heydenberg and his medical staff are going to help me. They're going to be on call every day until it's time for the girls to be born. He'll even have the man who helped deliver Amber and James with him to help too."

Cedric smiled a little. He remembered Dr. Tom Broka, and how he was there for Queen Lorelei every step of the way of her pregnancy. He was hoping he'd be able to work with him and Goodwyn when it was time for Sofia to give birth.

"I suppose you're right, and you'll be in good hands with Dr. Broka. He's very nice, and he knows his profession."

"He does," Sofia agreed. "But all the talks I've had with Mom about birth so I'll be prepared in three months has made me feel a bit overwhelmed. I'm sixteen Mr. Cedric! That's not an age for a princess to have a baby! It's going to hurt and—"

She was interrupted by Cedric gently shushing her as tears spilled from her eyes.

Sofia wasn't a crier but knew it was her mood swings which couldn't be helped. Yet she was frustrated too.

"Don't worry, Sofia," Cedric murmured as he took her in his arms. "Everything's going to be all right." He held her as if she was Callista and slowly began rocking her. "Everyone in the castle's going to take excellent care of you and the girls."

At that moment, Hugo came in, followed by Roland and Miranda. "Cedric, is everything okay?" Hugo asked. However, his look of concern grew when he saw Sofia crying. "Sofia, it's okay. I'm here. I'm going to help you through this. Everything's going to be all right."

He, Roland, and Miranda watched as Cedric stroked Sofia's hair like he would if she had been a child, only bigger, while she hiccuped.

Sofia calmed at the touch yet was still frustrated.

"I hate him!" She sobbed. "He ruined my life and my future! I'm glad Stirling's dead! But it doesn't make up for what he's put me through. Morning sickness, fatigue, and now I'm worrying about giving birth! I know I should be happy to be a mom but I'm scared too."

"I was scared when I learned that I was going to be a mom too, Sofia," Miranda revealed. "I'd never had experience taking care of children before. But fortunately, I'd been around my friends when they were expecting, and they let me help take care of the children, so I'd have some practice for when it was my turn to be a mother. I remembered a lot of the tricks and tips they gave me, and when you were born, I knew what I had to do."

"Will you teach me what you learned too?"

"Of course I will."

Sofia calmed at those words. There were a few tears still down her cheeks but she didn't mind.

Seeing her now calmer than what she had been, a now mortified Cedric tried to apologize for what the trio in front of them had walked into before Roland held up a hand.

"You don't need to apologize old friend," he assured. "You were comforting Sofia when she needed it. You feel that the affection you expressed is inappropriate given my daughter's age, however, that won't be necessary."

"I only wanted to help her, your majesty," Cedric started.

"And you have. You've tried to help Sofia when Amber and James were busy, you've kept her company and offered comfort to her, and you're going to be a wonderful godfather to Lorelei and Anastasia when they're born."

"I'll certainly try sire."

Anya and Lorelei kicked at the sound of Cedric's voice, causing Sofia to laugh.

They were her daughters alright.

"Looks like they like you already Cedric," Miranda smiled. "Just like their mommy."

"And when they're born, we'll have to see if they inherited Sofia's love of hugging people," Cedric smirked as Sofia hugged him.

"You never know," Roland smiled. "They could inherit James' love of music and writing, Sofia's love of magic and hugging people, or Amber's love of stars and fashion."

"Or a combination of all three of them," Miranda smiled.

"We'll just have to see when they're born," Sofia yawned. "I only hope I can get through tonight without Lorelei kicking me."

"It can't be that bad!" Hugo teased. "She probably wants to play with you."

"I told her no last night but she didn't listen."

"Just like someone else I know," Roland smirked over at James.

Thinking quickly, James snatched Corban out of Miranda's arms before Roland could take another step. "Corban, you wouldn't mind acting as my human shield, would you?" He grinned as Corban giggled as he was aimed at Roland. "I'd ask Hugo to do that, but he doesn't know about the games the family and I play."

"I know nothing about this and I'm not getting involved," Hugo chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more," Cedric smirked.

"Ya!" Corban giggled, clapping his hands.

"If you're going to talk and it's ma ma, I'm not going to be happy," Sofia smiled, trying not to laugh at Roland and James' antics.

While Hugo had left the room after kissing Sofia's cheek and gave a goodnight pat to her baby bump, Cedric stayed behind as he watched Corban reach for Sofia.

"You're going to do a wonderful job with Lorelei and Anastasia," Cedric smiled. "You can practice with Corban until it's time for the girls to be born."

"That's what I've been doing for the past couple of months," Sofia smirked.

She took Corban in her arms as he patted her baby bump, babbling happily before looking up at Sofia and squealed.

"Ma ma!" Corban giggled, clapping his hands.

Sofia nearly dropped her little brother in surprise as Cedric noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Prince Corban, Sofia's going to be a wonderful mama," Cedric smiled as he caught him.

"You really think so?" Sofia asked as she took Corban back. "I did just almost drop my brother, you know!"

"Only because he surprised you when he called you mama. I know you'll be careful with Lorelei and Anastasia when you hear them call you mama."

"It'll be emotional Mr. Cedric. As for this time being called mama, Corban just surprised me. I wasn't expecting him to say that."

"Well he has been hearing how you'll be a mommy for the last couple of months," Cedric smirked.

"I guess you're right," Sofia smiled a little. "I just hope I live up to his expectations."

"You will, and then some. I've seen you help take care of him, and you do a wonderful job. You might even use some of the skills you picked up from taking care of your brother and use them on Anastasia and Lorelei."

"You mean, a bottle of milk in the morning, a nap afterwards, mashed fruit for lunch..."

"If you think that would work, then you should try it," Cedric suggested. "I tried to follow the instructions Cordelia gave me when I had to babysit Callista, and they both agreed that I did a very good job. I'll even make a copy of the schedule she made me and let you take ideas from that."

"Depends on what girl enjoys what Mr. Cedric," Sofia smirked.

Corban looked around, starting to fuss upon realizing that Miranda wasn't in the room.

Sofia bounced him in her arms, hoping to calm him down as she stood up and walked around the room.

"It's okay, Corban, I'm here," Sofia murmured. She patted his back as she started humming a song.

"If I may, my dear? As Prince James so eloquently puts it, music makes everything better," Cedric smiled as he waved his wand and made the accompanying music, as well as a few sparkles that Corban tried to catch.

"That's really pretty, Mr. Cedric," Sofia smiled as Corban yawned. "I think we might have found Anya and Lorelei's first lullaby."

"Oh, yes, I heard Prince James singing that to you the night of Stirling's execution to help calm you down," Cedric smiled.

Smiling at the memory, Sofia bounced Corban in her arms once more as he yawned again in an effort to get him to sleep before feeling spit up on the front of her dress.

She started blushing, making no effort to hide the look of disgust on her face as a snickering Cedric took a giggling Corban from her arms.

"Well, you'll have to get used to that too," Cedric chuckled as he used a spell to clean her up.

"And it looks like you will too," Sofia giggled, seeing Corban drool on Cedric's shoulder.

"Touché, Prince Corban." Cedric gave him a mock frown as he used the same spell to clean up his robe. "But your sister will have to deal with that twice as much!"

"Let's hope not, but I know we can use that spell to clean up when it happens," Sofia smiled.

"Indeed we do. Come on my dear why don't we give your mother a break and put this little one to bed?"

"I'm sure Corban will love that. Oh and Mr. Cedric?"

"Yes?" Cedric smiled. He held Corban in one arm and wrapped the other around Sofia's waist. Noticing her pout, he smirked. "It's for your own good. You shouldn't even be standing In your condition."

Sofia rolled her eyes good naturally. "I taken you've been near Amber lately?" She teased. Noticing her mentor's shrug, she smiled. "I'd like to thank you for being there throughout all this. You didn't have to when I told you I was pregnant. I was so scared of how you'd react."

"When you first told me, of course I was upset, but I knew it wasn't your fault," Cedric assured her, "You did everything in your power to fight him off, but things just happened too quickly for you to know what happened. But you know that that little snot's dead, and he's out of your life forever." Seeing Sofia's look of mock horror, he smirked. "I'd say something stronger, but I know better than to swear in front of you, your brother, and your daughters!"

"Gee thanks!"

Sofia yawned, rubbing her eyes. Fatigue was catching up with her as Lorelei kicked her.

Once Corban was put to sleep in his crib, she and Cedric walked back to her room as the sorcerer gently placed a hand on her shoulder..

"Do you need anything?" Cedric asked.

"Not really," Sofia said, taking down the braid she had in since that morning. "I was thinking about the girls as we were putting Corban to sleep. Their little faces, their little hands and feet before I wondered what to do with my hair when they're born. It's long enough for them and Corban to play with."

"Just make sure they don't put your hair in their mouths," Cedric said as he helped her brush it. "The last thing we want is for Corban, Lorelei, and Anastasia to get hairballs!"

Sofia couldn't help but giggle at the thought. "Mr. Cedric! They're not kittens!"

"I know, but better to be safe than sorry, my dear."

"True. There's that."

As he brushed the last lock of Sofia's hair, Cedric noticed a smile on Sofia's face before placing a hand on her baby bump, feeling Lorelei kick.

"You're going to let your mother sleep tonight aren't you Lorelei?" Cedric teased. Lorelei kicked again in response. "Stubborn. Just like your so called father except unlike him, I like you and your sister. Sofia's going to be a great mother to you and Anastasia Lorelei. She'll hold you and play with you and sing to you and love you. Might even drag you along to my workshop when you're old enough. That is if I don't hear you first."

"And we'll see if she loves magic as much as I do," Sofia agreed.

"She might, but babies have their own likes and dislikes."

Sofia yawned, wanting to agree with him before standing up and walking towards her bed, being careful not to fall as she got under the covers.

Clover hopped on the bed, gently placing a paw on her baby bump and glanced at Cedric. He knew the sorcerer wouldn't harm the girls by any means but a few sniffs warned Cedric to get back.

"Don't worry, Clover, Mr. Cedric's only trying to help me," Sofia smiled.

"I know," Cedric smiled. "He's been quite protective of you since you first learned you were expecting. He's a very good guard rabbit, but he should know that I won't hurt you."

"I think he knows that," Sofia smiled. "He just wants you to give me a little space."

"And I will," Cedric agreed. "I'll help you whenever you want me to."

He kissed her forehead as she began to fall asleep. Once Sofia was fully asleep, Cedric knew from the well meaning, if not intimidating, sniffs from Clover that he had to leave.

Not before petting the rabbit who calmed at the touch, not moving for a second so he wouldn't disturb the princess in her slumber.

Being better to be safe than sorry, Cedric had left the door to Sofia's room ajar and took in the sight before him, smiling softly.

"She's going to be just fine," he mused, "Sofia's got so many people helping her and supporting her, and she'll have the best care possible when the little ones are born."

"That's true, Cedric," Miranda smiled as she came down the hall and heard his mutterings. "But for now, let's let her rest. And you need to rest too. You can make your potions for her and finish baby-proofing your workshop in the morning."

"Very well. But I need to ask how Prince Corban is doing since I did the test on him."

"He's doing very well. He was crawling around earlier, and he held himself up when I saw Sofia holding him, so that's one less thing you need to worry about."

"Great. In an amusing turn of events tonight, Prince Corban called Sofia mama," Cedric smiled.

"Was it just babbling like ya was?" Miranda asked.

"Possibly. We know Prince Corban's too little to actually speak yet, but that won't stop him from trying to say the words."

"You're probably right. He knows Sofia's going to be a wonderful mama, and he wants to give her all the love and support he can too, in his own way."

Cedric smiled in agreement. While he couldn't understand Corban as he could Sofia due to him being an infant, he had to admit that she had to be influential for her little brother to support her transition into motherhood.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_Seven months_

She should've been on bed rest months ago when it was discovered she was having twins. But Sofia assumed that as she grew baby bump wise, the more concerned and worried Roland would be.

Much to her surprise, she had been right as she was no longer to roam the castle without an escort unless it was for her privacy, standing for long periods of time was forbidden, and anything harmful to herself or the babies was also forbidden.

Sofia was pregnant, not helpless. However, she even knew to be safe. Lower back pain and fatigue didn't help her much but as Anya and Lorelei kicked happily, it always put a smile on her face.

"How are we feeling this morning? Any more pain?" Cedric asked.

"It's settled down some," Sofia smiled. Bed rest did have some benefits to it she had to admit. Between the doctors and Cedric, she never been waited on or pestered about her health all that much before. "I'll have to thank Dr. Heydenberg after the girls are born for the ice pack. Though it did melt while I was asleep."

"That was to be expected. But Princess Amber wants to know if you're well enough for your baby shower."

"Baby shower? It's now time for one?"

"She's not going to wait another month!" Cedric chuckled. He noticed the tears in her eyes and gently wiped them away. "I know it hasn't been easy since Hugo had to depart back to King Garrick and Prince Axel so early but he did promise to be back—"

"Before the girls are born. I know," Sofia sniffed. "I sent King Garrick my wishes of good health just the other day for I want him to get better before the girls are born. I was upset when Hugo had to depart but knew better not to complain over an emergency like an illness."

"Hugo will be with us again before you know it," Cedric tried to comfort her. "It's going to be all right. You've got so many people helping you now, but we know Hugo's going to be helping you too."

Sofia smiled a little. She knew Hugo wanted to help her, but if King Garrick needed his help, Hugo wanted to be there for him too. "I guess I shouldn't dwell too much on Hugo not being here," she admitted. "Why don't we see what Amber's up to with the baby shower preparations."

"Hopefully she's kept it simple."

"Empathize on simplicity Mr. Cedric."

Anya seemed to agree, kicking Sofia who laughed before Cedric took her by the hand. She hated being escorted but applied to Roland's concerns considering her age and how far along she was in her pregnancy.

Sofia smiled as she and Cedric entered the ballroom. True to her requests, Amber had arranged a simple baby shower with simple decorations. For the buffet table, she had even remembered to include Sofia's favorite foods. Amber had even set up a chocolate fountain for dipping the fruits that were arranged next to it.

Cedric even pointed his wand at an empty spot and produced a platter of fly cakes, earning him a huge hug from Sofia and kicks from Lorelei and Anya. "You're welcome, ladies," he smiled, patting Sofia's baby bump. "Now, Sofia, I see an empty chair that's calling to you. Why don't you sit down for a little while and talk with Amber while I get you something to eat or drink? I'm only saying this because I'm going to get something to drink myself."

Sofia nodded, walking to where Amber was and sat down next to her.

"I'm glad you kept true to my requests," She smiled as Amber squeezed her hand.

"Well I didn't want you upset during your own baby shower," Amber grinned. "Besides Hildegard hasn't seen you in months! She'll be wanting to baby talk Anya and Lorelei."

"Oh? What happened to calling Anya Anastasia?"

"I decided it'll only be worth saying if she's in trouble or for formal events. As a future queen and her aunt, Anya deserves the best from me."

"Oh she will!" Sofia chuckled. "How's everything with you and Desmond? Well I suppose?"

"It's grand for a lack of better words. We see one another when we can but right now it's only letters," Amber smiled. "I update him on your pregnancy and assure him you're eating well, sleeping well, and stress free. If I'm honest with you when it was discovered you were having Anya and Lorelei months ago Sofia, we should've been more worried about the pregnancy considering the kingdom's last experience with someone having twins."

"Well, I heard from James that Desmond's going to be here at the baby shower so you can talk to him yourself. And though I'm as worried as you about what happened the last time someone had twins, I'm hopeful that this won't happen with me."

"I shouldn't think so," Cedric said as he came back to them. "You have so many people helping you, and the doctors are on call until it's time for the girls to be born."

Sofia smiled as she accepted a cup of punch from Cedric. Her smile widened when he gave her a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries and another plate with fly cakes on it. "Mr. Cedric, you're going to sit down now too," she said when she saw him stand again.

"I will, my dear. But only when I come back here with my own snacks."

Sofia giggled as he left, nibbling on a chocolate covered strawberry as Amber placed a hand on her baby bump.

Anya and Lorelei were quiet, not wanting to move while their mommy was eating. Or at least Lorelei was as Anya kicked.

Amber chuckled softly at the moving, perking up at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Sofia darling!" Hildegard smiled, waving a fan towards her. "I see you've gotten quite the glow since I last saw you. How's little Anya doing?"

"Actually it's not just Anya anymore Hildy. She has a sister," Amber smiled.

"Twins? Amber you're kidding!"

"Surprise!" Sofia grinned, "As James would say, good things come two at a time!"

"That's right; Anya has a sister, Lorelei," Amber smiled.

"Named in honor of your birth mother?" Hildegard smiled, "That's a wonderful tribute to her!"

"That's what I said when I first learned the name."

"Would you like to talk to them Hildegard?" Sofia asked. "I know it'll be strange to feel them kicking to your voice but you'll love it."

"Just put your fan down and put a hand on Sofia's baby bump," Amber smiled.

Hildegard looked a little hesitant, putting her fan down as Sofia nodded like she was giving her permission. Astrid had been paranoid about letting others touch her baby bump when she had been pregnant in the fear of affecting the baby with an illness.

Hildegard remembered that too well, taking a deep breath as she placed a gentle hand on Sofia's baby bump.

"Don't worry, Hildy," Amber smiled, "This won't be like with Astrid. True, Sofia's going to be a first-time mother, just like she was, but we all know when to give her space, and we stay away from her if we don't feel well."

Hildegard smiled a little as she felt one baby kick, then the other one kick. "Hello, ladies," she smiled. "You must be Anya and Lorelei. My name is Hildegard. I'm one of your mommy's oldest friends."

"When it comes to being royal!" Sofia chuckled "Hildy's like your Auntie Amber but is one of my very dear friends."

"Is that so?" Jade smirked.

"Jade! I thought you couldn't make it!"

"Told my dad this was a special occasion. I only brought you a gift but Ruby's brought gifts for the babies. She won't believe how big you've gotten! Your baby bump was just a balloon when we last saw you."

"Well you're in for another surprise," James smirked as he came up with Ruby by his side. "Anya and Lorelei have been kicking for two months now."

"Where have you been?" Amber smiled.

"Amber! Don't tease him!" Sofia giggled.

"It's okay," James smiled. "I was as excited as you were when they first started kicking. In fact, I remember once when I was singing to Sof to help her relax, I felt one of the girls kick me. I thought she was telling me to stop singing, but she must have liked the song I was doing."

"I knew it. We were talking about what the girls would like and dislike, and the subject of music came up. We wondered which of them would inherit James' love of singing and music."

"Do you remember which one it was?" Ruby asked.

"I believe it was Lorelei," Sofia recalled. "Anya likes snow and Clover."

"As long as he knows not to harm them after they're born, that's all I ask," Cedric said as he came back with his snacks.

"You don't have to worry about Clover, Mr. Cedric. He knows not to claw me when we lay on the bed, and he's gentle when he has his paws on my baby bump."

"I know, but we can't be too careful, even if he is a good guard rabbit."

"We know Clover will be careful around the girls, but I'll have to find an extra-special tune for Lorelei then, won't I?" James smiled. "If she's going to share my love of music, I want to start her off with a really special song!"

Sofia giggled as she felt Lorelei kick. "Oh, James, I'm sure Lorelei will love any song you sing to her!"

"As long as it's baby friendly," Amber smirked.

After her snack and everyone cooed and baby talked to her girls, Sofia sighed softly as she placed a hand on her baby bump. Anya and Lorelei were quiet, possibly tired from all the attention they were given, as Cedric placed a hand on Sofia's shoulder.

"Glad to see everyone's enjoying themselves. Especially Princess Amber. She seems smitten with Prince Desmond," he smiled.

"Now that we can agree on!" Sofia chuckled. "Mr. Cedric?"

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't mind if Anya or Lorelei took my place as apprentice when they're old enough do you?"

Cedric frowned. He couldn't imagine anyone else as his apprentice. Even if they were Sofia's daughters, it wouldn't be the same. Then again, he thought, he'd probably retire as royal sorcerer in a few years, and he'd ask Sofia to carry on for him when she wasn't acting as adviser to Amber. Then of course, one of the girls could be her apprentice.

"Of course not," he said at last, "But let's take it one day at a time. We have to see which one of them likes magic as much as you do, and we have to test them to see how they react to potion ingredients, we have to find them their own familiar, since I'm guessing you'll be using your rabbit friend..."

"In the next two years. Clover's getting older Mr. Cedric," Sofia smiled sadly. "But whatever familiar they choose, I hope she or he likes them for who they are."

Cedric nodded in agreement, helping her to stand as he escorted her to the surprisingly humongous pile of presents for Anya and Lorelei.

Sofia gently grabbed one of the nearest gifts in her reach before feeling arms around her waist. Looking up, she smiled and noticed Queen Elena.

"Queen Elena! You made it!" she smiled.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Queen Elena smiled, "I am Anya and Lorelei's godmother after all!"

Sofia smiled, since she remembered telling Queen Elena in one of her letters that she was expecting two girls, rather than a girl and a boy, and that Anya's sister was going to be named Lorelei, in honor of Amber and James' birth mother. "You certainly are!" She noticed the three little boxes in her hands. "Are those..."

"Anya and Lorelei's first friends."

"But there are three boxes."

"That's right," Queen Elena smiled. "One of those is for Prince Hugo."

Sofia's smile faded the moment Queen Elena had mentioned his name as she fiddled with her engagement ring.

"He's not here at the moment your majesty. Prince Hugo's currently at the presence of his father due to an illness," Cedric explained. "But has promised to be back before the girls are born."

"I'll go take this to his room so he'll find it once he gets back," James offered, taking the box from Queen Elena's hand.

"Thanks, James," Sofia's smile returned. "And thank you, Elena! Lorelei and Anya will love these!"

"I have another gift for you too," Queen Elena smiled, handing Sofia a small package.

"Elena, this is wonderful!" Sofia smiled as she opened it. "It's a cassette tape that has Avaloran lullabies and songs on it!"

"You'll have to-" Cedric started before Queen Elena cut him off.

"Make a second one for James so he won't steal that one?" she chuckled as she pulled out a second tape. "I've got it right here!"

"Are you talking about me again? James smiled as he came back.

"We sure love to tease you don't we?" Sofia giggled.

"What can I say? I'm an easy target. But what do you say to opening a few gifts? You know what Dr. Heydenberg warned about you standing for too long Sof."

"I know, I know. It's not good for me or the girls. If it's not him, it's everyone else fussing over me."

"We just want you safe niña. Tu y tus bebes," Queen Elena smiled. "Have you thought of any middle names yet?"

"Only Amberina for Lorelei," Sofia confessed. "But it's just a choice right now."

"And it's a wonderful choice," Amber smiled. "I'll have to see if I can find a star for her now!"

"I can see it now: Amberina Minor! But we'll see if Lorelei likes the stars as much as Auntie Amber!"

"That's right! Nothing but the best for my niece!"

"Oh, Amber," Sofia giggled.

The sisters hugged before Amber helped Sofia to the nearest seat she could find. Sitting down, Sofia felt Anya and Lorelei kick before feeling James place a gift on her baby bump.

"Don't worry, it's for you. The girls have enough gifts of their own," he assured.

"I thought a baby shower was for babies only, not the mommy," Sofia smirked.

"Why can't it be both?" Miranda suggested, smiling at how relaxed her daughter was.

"When you were expecting me, did you get things for yourself too?"

"Oh, yes. Helen Hanshaw gave me a shawl, and a few other people gave me little figurines. Jade's parents even helped take care of us after you were born, as well as a book where I'd write down all your firsts."

"My firsts?" Sofia asked.

"Your first steps, your first words, things like that," Miranda smiled.

"And it looks like you've got a book for that too," Amber smiled, holding up the flat package James had given her.

Sofia took the package from her hand and opened it. Sure enough it was a baby book and pink to tell it was for a baby girl. Still she wasn't sure how she'd have the time to write inside it due to Anya and Lorelei keeping her busy.

Amber noticed her look and squeezed her hand. Her sister should've known by now that she wasn't raising Anya and Lorelei alone.

"Don't worry, Sofia, we'll all help you write in it," she smiled. "We're all going to be watching Lorelei and Anya grow up, and we'll all write down their special milestones."

"And there's another gift in there from me," James added, handing Sofia another flat package.

Sofia grinned when she opened it. "James, this is ah-mazing! Lorelei and Anya's first book of bedtime stories!"

"That's right. asked Cedric to make a copy of my story box, which as you know isn't the same as my 'try again later' box, and he and I worked together to turn the folders into a book for you!"

"And it gets better for you, Prince James," Cedric added, "I secretly made a second copy of the book, and sent it to the publisher in Dunwiddie. Soon, everyone is going to be reading and enjoying your stories."

"That's brilliant! Thank you, Cedric!" James grinned. "But this is Sof's party; I don't want to take the spotlight from her!"

"James, any attention away from the pregnant lady is fine with me," Sofia joked. "All I've witnessed today is everyone cooing over Lorelei and Anya when they're not even here yet!"

"Be careful what you wish for Sofia," Amber smiled, waving a hand to Desmond. "Desmond! Come see Sofia for a moment!" She turned to Cedric and James. "He asked if it's just him, Sofia and I. Hope you don't mind."

"No. It's fine," James assured. "Besides some gifts have been knocked to the ground accidentally and we know Corban. If it's in his reach, he grabs it."

"Ya!" Corban giggled, crawling towards a stuffed animal that was in his reach.

"No no Prince Corban. That's for Anastasia!" Cedric chuckled, taking the infant in his arms.

"You have your kitty right here, buddy," James grinned, nuzzling Corban's stuffed jaquin against him. "And your kitty likes helping me and my writing buddies make up stories!"

"Ya!" Corban giggled, reaching toward the book Sofia was holding.

"We'll have to read some of those stories to you, won't we, Corban?" Sofia smiled.

Corban squealed, tugging on the hem of her dress so she could pick him up. He frowned upon not getting what he wanted, starting to cry.

Desmond had just arrived upon hearing the noise, taking the infant in his arms. Seeing Sofia's face, Corban started to calm down with his cries turning to whimpers.

"It's okay, Corban," Sofia murmured, "I'll be able to pick you up in a few months. But for now I can give you hugs and kisses as someone else holds you."

Corban pouted, but it turned into giggles as Sofia kissed his cheek. "Ya?" he asked.

"She's right, Corban, we'll all give you hugs and kisses too," Amber smiled, taking her brother from Desmond when he started squirming.

Corban reached out and hugged Sofia who patted him on the head.

"I see he's been great practice," Desmond smiled.

"More than great Desmond," Sofia smiled, kissing Corban's cheek again. "Sometimes he's gotten frustrated with me that I can't do the things I used to but he's been gentle with the girls."

"But you try to make it up to him. And before he knows it, you'll play with him again."

"When I'm not taking care of Lorelei and Anya. But you are right, Desmond. Corban's been wonderful practice for me. Even though Mom tells me that she'll help take care of late night feedings when the girls are born, I've sometimes gotten up to give Corban a late-night snack when he wants one. I've got to get some practice doing that too."

"And you do a wonderful job," Miranda smiled. "I watch you from the doorway, you know."

"And after I put Corban back to bed, you ask if I'm all right, then after I say yes, you watch as I go back to bed," Sofia agreed.

"Ma ma!" Corban giggled.

"Is it babbling like Ya or his first actual word?" Amber grinned, sitting him down on the floor next to Sofia's feet.

"I don't know. He's at the age to talk," Miranda smiled, holding back a laugh. "But looks like Corban's more interested in playing hide and seek."

Corban's hands grabbed the hem of Sofia's dress and lifted it up, unaware that his big sister was holding back her embarrassment.

"No, Corban, that's not a hiding place," Sofia said as she carefully backed away.

"Really? When James was younger, he thought the Golden Wing Circus could be hidden under the dresses since the skirt was so big!" Amber giggled.

"So did I, actually," Desmond chuckled.

"I actually did too," Queen Elena admitted.

"And Corban didn't know any better," Miranda added, taking him in her arms. "Sofia, how can you stay mad at him?"

Sofia glanced into Corban's eyes as he giggled and bounced in Miranda's arms.

"I can't," She smiled, stroking his hair. "You only wanted to play didn't you little guy?"

"Ma ma!" Corban squealed.

"Corban! Sofia's your sister!" Amber laughed.

"How's he supposed to know that?" James smirked. "All we've been talking about is Sof being a mother."

"Maybe so but Corban's a smart baby. He'll know who Sofia is in no time."

"That's right," James smiled, taking Corban in his arms. "Corban, can you say 'sister?'"

"Ma ma!" Corban squealed.

"We'll work on it with him," Amber smiled. "Not everyone was born reciting the alphabet or ready to transcribe their own birth!"

"Amber, don't tease James," Miranda smiled, taking Corban and kissing James on the cheek. "Corban will say other things when he's ready. It's not a race. All you can do is take it one day at a time."

"Yeah," Sofia smiled before feeling a rough kick. "Lorelei, be patient. Mommy will get back to the presents. I promise."

"Now who does that sound like?" James teased.

"James, no teasing Amber," Queen Elena smiled, placing a hand on Sofia's baby bump. Feeling a kick from Lorelei, she laughed. "You're that impatient aren't you?"

"Not to mention stubborn," Cedric smirked, coming over to see how Sofia was doing.

"Is she that bad?"

"Of course not, but I think she's going to be the one who takes after Sofia the never gives up until she gets what she wants."

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia blushed, trying to keep the tears in her eyes at bay.

"It's the truth isn't it?" Amber smiled, handing her a gift. "Since they got a gift from Uncle James, it's only fair they get one from Auntie Amber."

"It'll make Lorelei happy," James added.

"A lamp with cut-out stars!" Sofia smiled. "Well, if Lorelei is into astronomy like you, she'll love it!"

"Anya will too, of course," Amber smiled. "And don't worry, Sofia; I got something for her too."

Sofia smiled as she unwrapped a blanket with snowflake designs on it. "Amber, that's beautiful! Anya's the one that likes the snow, and she'll have it every day now!"

"I went to one of the stores in the village, and that blanket just called to me," Amber smiled.

"She'll love it so much you'll have to clean it if it gets dirty Sof," James smirked.

"I have a spell for that," Sofia smiled. "It works great with spit up and baby drool."

"You've experienced it already?" Queen Elena laughed.

"Just with the spit up Elena. Sometimes Corban spits up if I bounce him."

"Just don't feed him before you bounce him."

"I think I learned that lesson the hard way," Sofia smirked.

…

The guests had left, except Queen Elena, that evening as Sofia looked over the gifts for Anya and Lorelei.

Bottles, bibs, pacifiers, stuffed animals, and many more baby items as she looked down, seeing Corban crawl towards one of the gifts and give her a look of grumpiness.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Sofia sympathized. "I know it's hard right now. First I can't play with you and now all Daddy's attention is to making sure that I, your big sister, feel all better when Anya and Lorelei are born."

"Ya," Corban grumbled.

"Don't worry, Corban," Queen Elena smiled. "Sofia will play with you again."

"But in the meantime, you can cuddle with some of Anya and Lorelei's toys, and tell me which ones they'll like," Sofia giggled, handing Corban a teddy bear.

Corban giggled a little as he hugged the bear, and Cedric whispered that he'd make Corban a copy of it so he could have a bear like that one too.

"Good idea," Sofia whispered back. "We don't want anybody fighting over it!"

Corban dropped the bear for a moment, starting to get a little grumpy again as he crawled to Sofia.

Sofia laughed a little at his grumpiness as Cedric took Corban in his arms.

"You're that jealous of your nieces already?" The sorcerer smirked, musing his hair. "Sofia's letting you cuddle their toys Prince Corban."

Corban patted Sofia's baby bump like he usually did, babbling as Anya kicked him.

"Corban, you know I didn't ask for this," Sofia said, getting his attention. "There was a meanie that caused me to be a mommy in the first place. And do you know who I told when I first became a mommy? Mr. Cedric. I told him because he's been there for me even before I was a mommy. While I know it's been weird seeing me big and unable to hold you or play with you, you've been my practice to being a mommy Corban. Even when you'd spit up on me, I still love you. Whether I'm a mommy or your big sister."

"Ya?" Corban asked.

"That's right," Sofia smiled, kissing his cheek and nuzzling the bear against him. "In fact, let me sing you something Mom always sang to me." She sat down and rocked Corban as she sang, "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living your sister I'll be..."

"That's right, Sofia," Miranda smiled, "I can't believe you still remember that!"

"I just changed the words a little, but it's still the same message."

"I know it hasn't been easy for the little guy or for me and your father for that matter but I promised you we would help you and we have."

"I couldn't appreciate it anymore if I tried," Sofia smiled. "Though I'll have to get used to the comments people make once the girls are born. Especially if it's those same people who disapprove over Hugo's engagement."

"They have?" Queen Elena frowned. "Well that's their own business."

"That's right," Miranda nodded beside her as she took Corban in her arms. "Like we always say, if someone has a problem with this, it's their problem, not yours."

"They can make all the cute little comments they want, but this wasn't your fault," James added. "I'm not eavesdropping; I've been writing down what you got and who gave them to you."

"That's a good idea. It'll make sending the thank-you notes easier."

"Does that include mine and Amber's?"

"No James!" Sofia giggled. "You're family!"

James smiled at her and mused her hair. While he hadn't been thrilled with the news of her pregnancy at first, he now supported Sofia as James gently placed a hand on her baby bump.

"So ladies, shall we get into those music tapes that Queen Elena gave you?" he asked. "I'll sing one of those songs to you every night!"

"James, as much as I'd like to hear Lorelei and Anya sing when they're born, can we at least hear them cry first?" Sofia joked.

"Dad said that before I came out singing, he heard me warm up my voice with a little cry."

"I'm just wondering if who'll cry more. Lorelei or Anya."

"It'll depend if they both come out crying or one of them has strong lungs after being lifted upside down and smacked on the bottom," Miranda smiled. "You had strong lungs Sofia."

"Then I'm betting Lorelei will have strong lungs too," Sofia smiled. "After all, Mr. Cedric says she's just like me."

"Well, in a few months we'll see if he's right."

"As long as they're both healthy, I don't care who likes what. I know their tastes might change as they get older, but they can both like whatever they want."

"That's right," James smiled. "Just like me and Amber."

"Only we'll get the royal twin song 2.0!" Sofia laughed.

"Okay enough teasing," Cedric smiled, musing her hair. "If everyone doesn't mind, including you Prince Corban, I'd like to speak with the expecting mother alone."

"No. We wouldn't mind," Queen Elena smiled. "We need to take up some of the gifts to the nursery anyway."

Seeing Queen Elena and James leave with some of the gifts for the nursery and Miranda with Corban in her arms, Cedric sighed as he sat next to his expecting apprentice.

"About what you said earlier, what did you mean by the same people who disapprove of Prince Hugo's engagement?" The sorcerer asked.

Sofia sighed, kicking off her shoes and glanced at her beloved mentor. "Well they were kinda expecting you to pop the question. Considering you've been with me since the beginning and Hugo didn't come until my sixteenth birthday," she smiled nervously. "While they are right about that, what's actually disgusting is them thinking you should've stepped in as Lorelei and Anya's stepfather. Have they no consistency with our ages for one thing?"

"That we can agree on!" Cedric laughed wholeheartedly. "I don't think Anya and Lorelei want someone much older than their mother as their father."

"They'll love you no matter what, just like I do. And you'll be a wonderful godfather!"

"You think so?"

"Is there any proof that you hadn't been one so far?" Sofia smiled, nudging him gently. "Though I didn't see a gift from you during the baby shower."

"That's because I wanted to give it to you in private," Cedric explained. "And it's not for the girls. Me being their godfather is their gift."

Sofia felt tears in her eyes before she wiped them away. "Mr. Cedric that's so sweet of you." She smiled, feeling her hand in his. "Besides, you feel the girls are spoiled already."

"Very true," Cedric smirked. "But it's like we've been saying: nothing but the best for your daughters!"

Sofia smiled. She knew by now the girls were going to be loved and cared for by not just her and Hugo, but by everyone in the castle.

Still, she waited intendedly for Cedric's gift seeing as it was just the two of them in the room.

Like her other gifts in the past she had been given in the past, they were always in private.

Except for the snow on her second Wassailia but that had been made out of appreciation for his wand case.

Lorelei and Anya kicked in anticipation before Sofia gently placed her hands on her stomach to soothe them.

Cedric smiled as he brought out a small package. "I've been working on this for a few months, and it's finally ready," he said as he gave it to her.

Sofia gasped as she opened it. She lifted out a snow globe on a mahogany base. Inside among the water, 'snow', and glitter were four hearts. Each heart had a name on it: Sofia, Hugo, Lorelei, and Anya. "Mr. Cedric, this is beautiful!"

"I would have put Anastasia, but the heart was too small to hold all the letters," Cedric admitted. "But it does play a song."

Sofia held out the snow globe to him with a smile. "Could you play it for me?" She suggested

"Alright. You're lucky I put a non worn out spell on this," Cedric smirked, winding up the snow globe.

Sofia smiled as a soft tune played. Her smile widened when she felt Lorelei and Anya kicking. "I love the tune, Mr. Cedric, and I think the girls do too!"

"Nothing but the best for my nieces!" James grinned.

"Nothing but the best for my goddaughters!" Cedric smirked.

"James? What are you doing back?" Sofia asked. "I thought you were still in the nursery."

"Elena and Mom got everything handled," James assured, musing her hair. "And Corban too. If cuddling toys counts as a job."

"As long as he refrains from chewing on them, his 'job' is fine by me."

"With everyone setting up for the nursery, we've forgotten about the bassinet," Amber smiled, coming into the room.

Sofia was confused, narrowing her eyes. "The what? I don't remember Corban having one."

"James and I went shopping in Dunwiddie two weeks ago and bought one," Amber revealed. "We told the shopkeeper that we needed two of them, but he said that was the only one left, and new bassinets wouldn't be arriving for another month."

"As soon as we got it home, Amber had Cedric make a copy of it," James added.

"Thank you!" Sofia smiled over at Cedric. "And thank you to you too, Amber, James!"

"Nothing but the best for our nieces!" James grinned.

"Besides we wouldn't want you to have to move from your room to the nursery just after giving birth Sofia," Amber added. "The bassinets will be by your bed in case they're hungry or you need to rock them to sleep."

"But for how long?" Sofia wondered.

"That depends on how long you want the girls beside you until you transfer them to their nursery. Cordy waited until Calista was two months old before moving her to her nursery," Cedric recalled.

"That was about the same age you were," Miranda agreed. "But we all know that all babies are different, and they'll move to their nursery when they're ready."

"That's true, but I still might move both of them at the same time," Sofia smiled. "Even though one might be ready, the other one won't be, and I don't want to go between rooms if both of them need me at the same time."

"I think Dad did that with me and Amber," James agreed. "But I also remember Dad telling me that Amber had to move to the nursery before I did because I was sick, and he didn't want her getting sick too."

Sofia paled at the thought but fixed her composure. "If that happens, I'll have plenty of help. But if both girls get sick, I'll keep them in their bassinets a little longer."

"We'll just have to watch out for Corban," Miranda smiled. "We know how he acts with the girls now but when they're here, he'll want to play with them."

"We'll all keep an eye on him. I know, it'll be exciting for him to see new babies, and he'll want to play with them, like you said, but we'll all be there to make sure he doesn't do anything he shouldn't."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, but we know it's better to be safe than sorry," Cedric agreed.

"Now that the baby shower has subsided, you'll be our focus until it's time Sofia," Amber smiled, helping Sofia up to her feet. "And that means bed rest. Daddy's orders."

"Does that mean I just sleep all day?" Sofia joked.

"Good one Sof!" James chuckled.

"No it doesn't mean you just sleep all day Sofia!" Miranda chuckled. "Bed rest is just so you take it easy before the girls are born."

"You mean being guarded twenty four seven by everyone?" Sofia grinned.

"Better to be safe than sorry. But if you really want to, we'll allow you to spend a few minutes outside every day so you're not feeling cooped up."

"Thanks, Mom! Did you ever feel that way with me?"

"Oh, yes," Miranda smirked. "But at least I had friends to keep an eye on me when we took walks outside. I remember your father would sometimes even set up a little picnic for me while I was on bedrest."

"We could do that with you too, Sof," James smiled.

"Wouldn't that spoil me?" Sofia smirked.

"Oh it won't be that bad. Think of it as your birthday and Wassalia rolled into one," Amber smiled.

"Lacking only the gifts," Cedric smirked.

"Who needs gifts when every day is Sofia Day?" James grinned.

"So, James, how's the thank-you list coming along?" Sofia smirked.

"Really well," James smiled, showing her the list he'd made. "I'll have to go into the village tomorrow and get a few more boxes of thank-you cards, and if you need help writing notes out, you know I'll help."

"I know," Sofia giggled as she felt Lorelei and Anya kick. "But I think I'll write the notes myself. But don't worry," she added, reaching over and giving him a hug, "I'll let you know if I have spelling questions."

"Mostly for names you can't pronounce," Cedric joked.

"Mr. Cedric!"

"It took you a year to pronounce mine right Sofia. A whole year."

"I was eight!" Sofia pouted. "Are you never going to let me live it down Mr. Cedric?"

The sorcerer chuckled, patting her baby bump. "What harm is it for Anya and Lorelei to learn about their mommy?"

"As long as you leave things like that out, I don't mind at all," Sofia frowned.

"You mean I can't tell the girls stories from when we lived in the village?" Miranda smirked. "I know not every moment was so wonderful, but I won't tell them any stories that you don't want me to."

"Thank you."

"But like I said Cedric, it'll be no harm at all. They'll be seeing her the moment after they're born anyway. It just depends on how many hours Sofia's in labor."

Sofia smiled at the thought before paling about the birthing process. She could be in pain for hours, fearing herself going into labor in the middle of the night.

"Don't worry, Sofia," Miranda smiled. "You know that Dr. Heydenberg, Dr. Broka, and the nurses are on call up until it's time for the girls to be born. And you know that everyone in the castle is going to help you too."

"We'll be with you too, Sof," James agreed. "We'll hold your hands or get whatever the doctors need."

"I appreciate that," Sofia smiled. She looked down at her baby bump. "It'll be strange without Anya and Lorelei kicking me."

"That'll happen," Amber smiled. "When Corban was born, Mother felt a little off for a few weeks afterwards."

"Not to mention exhausted most of the time," James added. "Mom appreciated our help big time."

"And I know I'll appreciate any help you give me," Sofia smiled.

"We're all going to be there for you, Sofia," Amber smiled.

"No matter what," Cedric promised.

The group turned their heads, seeing a guard near the doorway as Sofia stood up, being careful with her stepping.

"Is something wrong?" She wondered.

"You have a letter from your fiancé princess," the guard informed her. "It seems urgent though we're not entirely sure."

"Thank you. I'll open it once I get back to my seat."

The guard gave her a bow and left as Sofia's hands trembled. Hugo had only been gone for a few weeks. She hoped he was okay.

"Is everything okay, Sofia?" Miranda asked.

"Hugo's father is in the hospital," Sofia read the letter. "He has to have surgery, but Hugo says he'll be all right."

"That's good, but did he say what the problem is for?" Roland asked.

"It was an illness like Hugo said," Amber muttered, looking over Sofia's shoulder. "But as King Garrick got better, something happened for him to have surgery. His only hope right now is getting well enough to see his step granddaughters."

"He's got two months," James smiled, squeezing Sofia's hand. "Looks like Hugo added a little something about you and the girls Sof. Do you want to read it to us?"

"It just says he'll be back at the end of the month," Sofia read. "He and Axel are helping him and the doctors, and he can't wait to come back here and help me next."

"Just make sure you let Hugo rest too, Sof."

"Right. He's busy enough helping his father; we don't want him wearing himself out over me!"

"He won't wear himself out, Sof; we're all here to help you," James smiled.

"Besides having him back will decrease your moping around," Amber smirked.

"Hey!" Sofia pouted. "I do not mope over him!"

"Then explain the talks to Anya and Lorelei about him."

"I'm just trying to fill them in on what's going on. They know Hugo's going to come back soon."

"We all know that, and we know he'll be back here with you before you know it," Miranda smiled.

"And we know Anya and Lorelei will enjoy hearing him again," Roland grinned.

"Yes they will be," Cedric agreed. "But what about the one who's been with them for all seven months?"

"Don't worry Mr. Cedric. They like hearing you too," Sofia assured. She smirked a little. "Are you getting jealous?"

"Of course not. I want to be part of their lives too."

"You'll be one of the best parts of their lives. You and I'll teach them magic when they're older, you'll help me take care of them, you'll be one of their best friends, feel free to stop me at any time!"

"I'll stop when I need to," Cedric smirked. "Besides you'll be part of their whole lives. You'll get to hold them when they're born, you'll get to see them off to Royal Prep, you'll have to explain the amulet when they get curious. Should I go on?"

Sofia blushed, putting a hand to her lips. "I think that'll do. Thank you."

"But perhaps I'll take one of your suggestions and enchant necklaces for each of them. The last thing we want is for the girls to fight over the amulet. But like it does for you, I'll enchant the necklaces with abilities when they do good deeds."

"That's right, Mr. Cedric, when in doubt improvise!"

"What about cursing them when they do bad deeds?" James suggested.

"James, do you really think they could do such a thing?" Sofia joked.

"Hey nobody's perfect all the time."

"Oh, I can see them doing something wrong," Cedric smirked. "As soon as we say the names to scold them, the girls will tear up and we won't be able to stay angry!"

"Or they'll give you Amber's 'I'm-the-cutest-person-in-the-world' look and we still won't be able to stay angry!" Sofia giggled. "But we'll deal with that when and if they do something they shouldn't."

"But if they really do bad deeds, I won't curse them. I'll just hold off on giving them a new ability until they learn their lesson."

"But what ability to give them? Talking to animals? Mermaids? Shrinking?" Amber smiled.

"Just depends on their good deed," Sofia yawned. "I'll wait until they're eight to give them their enchanted necklaces. That's how old I was when I got the amulet."

"Alright everyone let's let a tired Sofia lie," Miranda suggested. "Unless you want to carry her to her room again Cedric."

"I'd like that," Cedric smiled. "And Sofia, there's lots of time to decide when to give the girls their necklaces and what their abilities will be."

"You're right," Sofia smiled as Cedric took her in his arms. "And thank you, everyone, for the baby shower! I'm sure I'll put all these presents to good use."

"Anything for you, my dear."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_Eight months_

"Only one month to go. It won't be long now girls, Mommy will get to hold you and love you soon enough."

Sofia smiled to herself, patting her baby bump as she looked at the bassinets. Light beige with sky blue lace for Anya and lavender with fuchsia lace for Lorelei just as she had requested from Cedric so she wouldn't mix them up.

She hated being on bed rest, especially on a beautiful spring day in March, but knew it was only temporary until the girls were born. On the bright side, Hugo was back in her life and despite his exhausted nature once returning from his father weeks before, he still wanted to help her.

Oh did she appreciate the help sometimes but he didn't need to wait on her twenty four seven. But he insisted though Sofia thought it was so Hugo could feel the girls kick while they still could.

"I see you've been up for awhile," Cedric smiled as he came into the room. "I'm surprised Hugo isn't with you today."

"James took him out for a guys day," Sofia smiled. "That gives me a chance to be alone with these two. Especially with how much they keep kicking lately."

"That's how Queen Lorelei was before Amber and James were born. If Roland was away, she enjoyed her alone time with them."

"Speaking of Lorelei, her and Anya have caused me to be a little clumsy lately. Remember last week? I was giving Corban a bottle and then _bam_! I spill milk on my maternity dress."

"That was a little funny," Cedric smirked.

"Not funny to a hungry ten month old baby brother," Sofia frowned. "That was his morning bottle Mr. Cedric!"

Cedric nodded in remembrance. While he had to fetch another bottle of fresh milk, having been Sofia's escort that morning, the sorcerer had to smile as she had calmed down Corban by making animal noises and singing a kitty song.

"But you calmed him down and acted motherly towards him," Cedric smiled.

"It's too bad my 'practice' wants to start standing up on his own," Sofia sighed. "Sometimes I wish Corban was still the baby he was when I first learned that I was pregnant."

"Now you know how I felt when you went through your potassium. All I craved was the eight-year-old who would barge into my workshop unannounced."

"Was I that bad Mr. Cedric?"

"I know you only wanted to help me, but there were times when I needed to be alone to do my work," Cedric admitted. "I know you could have helped me, but you weren't as experienced in potion making as you are now. I wanted to concentrate on what I was doing, and I didn't want anything to happen to you, or have something spill on you."

"I remember something did spill on me," Sofia reminded him, "The lizard potion."

"Yes, but fortunately I was able to change you back...both times. And I know you spilled it on yourself intentionally when I did that magic show for King Magnus!"

"I'll have you know that was to help you Mr. Cedric."

"In that case, I'm glad you did," Cedric smiled, helping her up. "Now is there anything you need help with?"

Sofia shrugged, a playful smile on her lips. "Being escorted to the secret garden? I've never gotten a chance to fully introduce it to the girls with everyone watching me like a hawk."

"Of course. I could use a change of scenery myself, and we both know your secret garden gives you a wonderful feeling of peace and serenity."

"Which I'll need for a while. And I might even introduce the girls to my secret garden when they have a temper tantrum or if they need to calm down for any reason."

"That's a wonderful idea," Cedric smiled. "If you want, I could also conjure some toys that would always be ready for them when they're out there."

"That is a good idea," Sofia smiled.

Taking her hand, Cedric escorted Sofia out of the room and reached the hallway before Amber had bumped into Sofia's baby bump.

She apologized to Sofia with a smile, cooing to Anya and Lorelei before Sofia and Cedric continued their walk outside of the castle.

Sofia let out a sigh of relief upon feeling the warm spring air on her face. It was better than being cooped up in bed rest all day.

Anya and Lorelei seemed to agree, kicking up a storm.

"You're enjoying their kicking while it lasts aren't you?" Cedric smirked.

"Next month it'll be painful Mr. Cedric!" Sofia pouted playfully. "Why can't I enjoy it?"

"I suppose you're right. Of course, I've never had anything like this happen to me, but Cordelia did share some stories of when she was pregnant with Callista, and she hated it when she had to stay in bed too."

"I'm not exactly confined to the bed, you know."

"I know, but you know what I mean," Cedric agreed. "Not being able to do what you normally do, and staying in one spot all the time can drive anyone mad!"

"It certainly has with me. Now do you see why I wanted to go to my secret garden?" Sofia smirked.

Cedric chuckled, putting a free hand on her baby bump. "I see what you mean Sofia." The two stopped towards the door of the secret garden and the sorcerer smiled. "I believe you left it unlocked the last time you were here because of morning sickness I believe."

"That must have been the reason. I actually don't remember."

"It doesn't matter. But I'd come here sometimes and see how things were going along while you were resting. Cordelia and I would also do some gardening, getting rid of some of the weeds around the flowers, raking up any leaves that fell, that sort of thing."

Sofia smiled. "Thank you!" She looked over at a tree, seeing something she hadn't noticed before. "And that is..."

Cedric smiled as he showed her the wind chimes he strung up. "Cordy used to have a set of wind chimes she'd use when she needed to relax if something was making her feel stressed. She thought you could use something like that too."

Sofia smiled, feeling Anya kick. "I think I'll need it after the girls are born. And perhaps every moment after."

Cedric chuckled, helping her sit down and lean against the tree as Sofia kicked off her shoes, allowing her bare feet to breathe. It felt nice to get out of the castle without someone worrying over her or demanding her to stay in bed rest every five minutes.

Sofia blushed as her head came in contact on Cedric's shoulder. That was something she had dreamed about during her subsided teacher crush she had on him when her hormones first started acting up.

She was only thirteen back then and hadn't known any better.

Cedric noticed her blush and laughed.

"Don't worry about a thing, Sofia," he smiled. "If you need me to act as a pillow for you, that's what I'll do for you."

Sofia smiled as she leaned against Cedric's shoulder. "Thank you for everything you've done," she murmured.

"Of course," Cedric said as he conjured a blanket for her and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I said I'd be there for you every step of the way, and I meant every word."

"So you'll be there when it's time?"

"Even if it's in the middle of the night, I'll be there."

"I know you will, Mr. Cedric," Sofia smiled. She nudged him playfully. "I can't imagine who's hand I'll squeeze the hardest during labor more than yours."

"Not even Hugo's?" Cedric smirked.

"Actually I've been wanting to talk to Mom and Dad about it but I wanna drop the engagement. I love Hugo but there's my life and the girls. I wanna spend the first year of their lives with them as much as possible, not plan a wedding or stress myself over Hugo traveling from here to his kingdom and back. But most of all, I wanna spend my time with you Mr. Cedric like we used too."

"And does Hugo know about this?"

"No, but I think he agrees that we're not quite ready to get married," Sofia admitted. "He only proposed to me so I wouldn't be alone raising the girls, even though everyone in the castle's going to be helping me. He also wanted to prove to both of us that he could be a good stepfather to Lorelei and Anya. We really do love each other, and we've agreed to get married a little later down the road, when we're both ready."

"That sounds like a plan, but you know Hugo will be by your side whenever you need him," Cedric agreed.

"I know," Sofia muttered, stretching out her legs so her feet could feel the grass. "But he won't be around all the time to help."

"And you're worried about what people will say when it'll be just you and the girls?"

"A little. I don't want Anya and Lorelei to view me as a mommy who brought shame to their auntie and grandpa and grandma because of their birth."

"That won't happen," Cedric assured her. "We've all been telling you that what happened to you was not your fault. We're all going to help you raise Lorelei and Anastasia, and we know Hugo still wants to help you whenever he's here with you."

"I know," Sofia sighed. "It's just hard for me to handle all this right now."

Cedric nodded sympathetically. "You want to scream your frustrations out right now?"

Sofia chuckled at the offer. "Thank you Mr. Cedric but I'll be doing that while in labor with two little girls inside me fighting to see who goes out first."

"It'll be Anastasia. Hasn't she been kicking the most lately?"

"Well she has gotten more excited lately. Last night, she kicked me because she heard Amber talking to me."

"Well, I think we know who's going to be tagging along after your sister, while Lorelei's going to join your brother in singing around the castle!" Cedric smiled.

"Oh, Mr. Cedric!" Sofia giggled. "We all know they'll like their own things. Or their interests will change as they get older."

"True. But how are you feeling?"

"Better than I have in days."

"I can see that," Cedric smiled. "When you were younger, you used to do that all the time and on days after it rained, you'd come in here and splash around in the mud until I had to get you."

"Was it because you were worried for me?" Sofia smiled.

"Worried would be your father. You would look at me and beg for a few more minutes in your muddy dress."

Sofia smiled as they sat and listened to the birds singing in the trees. This was nice, to be able to sit down with her mentor for a little while and have a little break from everything.

"You're going to be just fine," Cedric smiled as he shot a few sparkles out of his wand for her.

"And I can't wait to see the girls try to catch those!" Sofia smiled as she reached up to try and catch one herself.

"And if they start to cry, I'll shoot some more to calm them down."

"Those sparkles can cheer any kid up. Including me. Remember my first month in the castle?"

"Oh yes," Cedric smiled. "The week after your welcome ball, you came to me crying in the middle of the night and as much as it annoyed me to be woken up in the middle of the night, I did have a soft spot for crying children. Even after having to clean her nightgown with a stain removal spell."

"I guess the nightmare I had that night was bad," Sofia blushed.

"It could happen to anyone," Cedric shrugged. "The sparkle spell was one of the first ones my father taught me and Cordelia when we got our first wands, and we'd use it to calm each other down when we were sad or angry...although I don't know why it didn't work following the incident." He smiled as Sofia hugged him.

"It doesn't matter, Mr. Cedric," Sofia smiled. "Ms. Cordelia forgave you for that, and now that you're friends again, that's all that counts. Speaking of Ms. Cordelia, I can't wait for her and Callista to meet Lorelei and Anya!"

"Oh, Cordy will spoil the girls rotten, there's no doubt about that," Cedric smirked. "But of course we'll have to watch Callista when she's around them; you know how excitable she gets. She'll want to carry the girls around and play with them every chance she gets!"

"Oh I say she's gotten better over the years," Sofia smirked. "But I see what you mean. She got excited over Corban after he was born. I can't imagine how she'll feel over twins!"

Cedric smirked, patting her baby bump. "Pretty much the same. Just doubled."

"How did they react when you told them about the pregnancy?"

"You want me to be honest don't you?"

"Don't I always?" Sofia smiled.

"Well...like Mummy was when we first told her and Father about it, Cordy was ecstatic," Cedric smirked. "She started conjuring all kinds of dresses for...well, for Anastasia, which I made a second copy of, since there's now a Lorelei rather than a Birk."

"That's okay, and maybe there'll be a Birk later on in the future. But what about Callista?"

"As I said, we'll have to keep an eye on Callista while she's around the babies. She can be a little...excitable around new people, and when she learns there are two new babies in the castle, she'll want to play with them every chance she gets!"

"But at least Mr. Goodwyn and Ms. Winifred are excited about this, right?" Sofia continued. "We saw them at the baby shower, and we talked to them about the potion ingredients."

"They are. Father certainly changed his tune when he saw you with Prince Corban," Cedric smiled. "Though when I last talked to them, he seemed rather excited to see the twins once they were born."

"Everyone's always excited around babies Mr. Cedric," Sofia smiled before feeling a hard kick from Lorelei. "Oh! Guess the girls are hungry."

"In that case, here you go," Cedric smiled, conjuring not just a plate of fly cakes and chocolate covered strawberries, but also a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of juice, along with a few bags of chips and some glasses.

Sofia smiled as she bit into a chocolate covered strawberry and felt another kick. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric, and Lorelei thanks you too!"

Cedric smiled as he poured himself some juice. "Any time, my dear," After he took a bite of one of the sandwiches, he continued, "I also talked to my father about testing the girls for potion ingredient reactions. He said we'll wait until after their debut ball before we test them. That way, we won't have to worry about it for too much longer."

"Good idea. Though I'll have to distract Anya with the snowman plush Hildegard gave me and Lorelei well I don't know what I'll distract her with."

"You'll just have to see what she claims as hers first."

"Now that I think about it, Lorelei will probably enjoy the strawberry plush Amber gave me for Wassalia as a joke gift," Sofia smiled.

"I can't imagine why," Cedric smirked. "Every time you have one, she always kicks."

"When James heard about how much she appears to like that strawberry plush, he started looking for strawberry-themed songs!"

"And he'll have to find snowman-themed songs for Anastasia, won't he? Although I certainly can't complain; I do enjoy listening to him sing through my crystal ball."

"I wondered why you're always looking through your crystal ball into James' room," Sofia smirked. "You like hearing him sing as much as everyone in the castle!"

"Indeed," Cedric smiled. "Even when he sang behind a closed door, I watched him, and when I accompanied him, I had my door open."

"So it was kind of like having him sing with his door open."

"I guess you can say it was like that."

"Couldn't we just stay here the rest of the day?" Sofia suggested as she wiped her face with a napkin. "It's better than being cooped up in bed."

"You know you'll have to go back in eventually," Cedric teased. He frowned, noticing a familiar pout she used to give him when she was younger. "Oh no. That may have worked when you were eight and muddy but not now."

"It was worth a shot," Sofia smirked.

"Indeed," Cedric smirked as he led her back inside.

"There you are!" they heard Roland's voice when they came back in. "Sofia, you should be resting."

"Don't worry, your majesty; she only had a case of castle fever," Cedric assured him. "We only stayed out a few minutes."

Roland smiled. He remembered how much Lorelei had hated being cooped up when she was pregnant, and she was always insisting that they go out for a few minutes every day, even on the days when she was supposed to be on bedrest.

"We only stayed out for a few minutes," Sofia echoed with a smile. "I got to stretch out my legs and we had a small lunch."

"That does explain your lack of shoes," Roland noticed with a gently took Sofia's free hand in his. "I only want what's best for you. I don't want what happened to Lorelei, not your Lorelei, to happen to you."

"I know Dad. But do you know how difficult it is to think of middle names while on bed rest?"

"Still thinking of one for Anya aren't you?"

"Maybe I'll take James up on his earlier idea and use Birkette," Sofia giggled as she remembered the conversation she had with James on the day she decided on Lorelei's name.

Roland smirked as he remembered hearing Sofia laughing at the idea. "No, I know you wanted the name Birk if you were having a boy, and perhaps you'll get to use it in the future, but maybe you'll think of something down the road."

"I actually have been thinking of something," Sofia admitted. She looked over at Cedric. "I was actually playing with the idea of the middle name of Winifred, if that's okay with you, Mr. Cedric?"

"Anastasia Winifred," Cedric smiled. "It's beautiful, Sofia, and I'm sure Mummy would be honored to know that she's her namesake!"

"Anastasia Winifred and Lorelei Amberina," Roland smiled, putting a hand on Sofia's baby bump. "Two beautiful names for two beautiful little girls."

"Save that for when they're born Rollie," Miranda smiled, carrying a squirming Corban in her arms.

"Ya!" Corban giggled, reaching out for Sofia.

"And of course we have to tell Prince James about this, so he can start thinking up ideas on how to use the girls in his stories," Cedric added, knowing that James used people's middle names as his characters' first names in his stories.

"Save it for when the girls are a little older, Cedric," Roland smirked. "He's only started using Corban in his stories, and he's made it so he only goes on adventures with everyone's plush friends! Isn't that right, Mr. Alistair?"

"Ya!" Corban squealed.

"Dad! Corban only understands the kitties!" Sofia giggled, gently taking her little brother in her arms. "Right Corban?"

Corban squealed, patting her baby bump, giggling as he felt Anya and Lorelei kick. He knew Sofia couldn't hold him all the time, taking a rare opportunity to lay his head on her chest.

A few tears went down Sofia's cheeks at the action before she wiped them away.

"It won't be long until Lorelei and Anya are doing that," Cedric smiled, handing her a handkerchief.

"And when I'm not holding them, I can hold Corban," Sofia sniffled, but she smiled at the idea.

"And Corban's been wonderful practice for you," Miranda agreed.

"You help me too, when I give him a late night bottle. We talk a little, but I'm mostly telling you I'm okay, or I apologize for waking you up in the middle of the night."

"You don't have to apologize. Sofia, you know I want to help you, and I volunteered to do late night feedings for the girls when they're born."

"I know but I'll be the mommy. Except what if I do it wrong? What if there's something wrong with the girls after they're born?" Sofia bit her lip, taking a shaky breath. "What if something happens to me?"

"What do you mean?" Miranda wondered, stroking her hair.

"I don't know. I'm just so scared for next month."

"Every new mom is Sofia. I was when you were born."

"You mean you won't mind if you're the first thing I scream out when I'm in labor?" Sofia sniffed.

"I was screaming for my mother when I was in labor with you," Miranda revealed.

"And I recall Lorelei screaming for her mother when she was in labor with Amber and James," Roland agreed. "It's perfectly normal to want your mother by your side when you give birth, from what I've heard about it...I wouldn't know..."

"Oh, Rollie. But he's right. We'll both be right by your side when it happens."

Sofia sighed in relief, looking down as Corban babbled and stared at the amulet.

"No doubt the girls will do that too," Cedric smiled. "Babies are easily distracted by shiny objects."

"Wouldn't I know it Cedric?" Amber smiled, coming into the room. "Corban loves my jewelry and tiaras." She smiled, nudging Sofia gently. "I thought you had taken some time to yourself. I tried to find you this morning for nursery extensions."

"Amber, the nursery is fine as it is," Sofia smirked. "If you want to dress something up, do the bassinets."

"I will! Anastasia and Lorelei are going to love them!"

"Speaking of Anya, she's got a middle name now. Winifred, after Cedric's mother."

"Anastasia Winifred," Amber smiled. "Sofia, that's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as Amberina?" Sofia smiled.

Amber laughed, feeling Lorelei kick in agreement. Lorelei wasn't even born yet and already it seemed like she'd follow in her footsteps a little bit.

"Now, Lorelei, don't be jealous," Amber smiled. "Your sister has a pretty name just like you!"

"Oh, Amber," Sofia smiled.

"She's not wrong," Miranda smiled, placing a hand on Sofia's baby bump. "Lorelei, both you and Anya have pretty names. There's no reason to be jealous."

"Speaking of names, a certain princess better be back in bed and her escort better get her back there before Baileywick starts a search party," Roland teased.

"Okay," Sofia sighed in mock defeat. She looked around her secret garden one last time, then at Cedric. "Same time next week?"

"We'll see when next week comes!" Cedric chuckled.

…

"I see you had an interesting day with Cedric."

Sofia looked up from the book she was reading, seeing brown eyes look at her.

"James, it was just to get me away before I developed castle fever," Sofia smiled.

"True. You always hated being cooped up in bed," James smirked. "Though according to Hugo, is it true you're breaking off your engagement?"

"Yes. Hugo and I do want to get married, but not right now. I'm going to have enough stress when the girls are born. I don't need to be planning a wedding on top of raising two babies."

"That's okay. Hugo told me the same thing while we were out. I'm just glad that you're not as upset as he thought you'd be."

"He still wants to help me with the girls, and we both agreed that he can still do that," Sofia agreed. "And we agreed that we will get married when the girls are a little older."

"When they're two? Three? Four? Maybe five?" James teased.

"We haven't decided on the age yet."

"But when you do, you'll have two adorable flower girls."

"And you'll be my best man I promise," Sofia smirked. "I don't think Mr. Cedric would be willing to do it."

"No. He'll have enough on his plate getting Anya and Lorelei settled," James joked.

"And you'll have to play the girls songs to keep them quiet, in addition to being the best man."

"Best man and piano player? Ah, multi-tasking!"

"Oh, James," Sofia smirked. "But I'm positive the girls will love any song you play for them!"

"Nothing but the best for my nieces!" James grinned.

He laughed, feeling Anya and Lorelei kick happily at the sound of his voice.

Sofia smiled softly upon feeling the movement, putting the book she had been reading down for easier movement as she stretched her arms.

"I only hope none of them get their father's personality," Sofia confessed. "I just want the girls to be my little angels. Even if people will consider them a disgrace."

"That won't happen," James assured her, "Mom always says that if people don't understand why this happened to you, it's their problem, not yours. And don't you remember some of the cards you got after Stirling was executed?"

Sofia nodded, and she smiled at the memory. Several people who had been in attendance at the execution had written her letters of support after they heard what Stirling had done. A few of the shopkeepers in the village had even enclosed gift cards to their stores for her. "I know there were a lot of letters saying that they supported me," she said at last, "But there were still one or two that said it was my fault that this happened."

"But at least we threw those letters away," James smirked. "We're only keeping the letters of support for you."

Sofia nodded, remembering she had put the letters of support in one of her drawers.

Some of the letters had drawings from some of the senders' children on a separate piece of paper as Sofia watched James take out one of the letters and drawings from the drawer they were in.

"The people who wrote these letters all support you," James continued. "Some of them offer tips on how to raise the girls, and they invite you to come for tea and learn what else you could do."

"I might take them up on their offers," Sofia smiled. "Of course, hopefully I'll be off bedrest by then, and I can thank them in person."

"We'll see when the time comes," Miranda agreed. "Some people might agree with the ideas we've already shared, but other people might have their own thoughts."

"That's true. But I wouldn't mind more advice as a first time mom."

"Knowing whoever you visit, they'll be cooing over the girls."

"Or spoiling them," Sofia smiled. "Anya and Lorelei will be the most spoiled babies in the whole kingdom!"

"But at least they'll be loved and respected," Miranda smiled. "The people know what happened, since you shouted it at Stirling before he was executed, and plenty of people showed you support there too."

Sofia smiled a little. She remembered Hugo leading her away so she wouldn't have to watch as Stirling was executed, but as they walked off, she felt several people patting her on the back and shoulders, and she even felt some people hug her. She even heard their whispers of support before she started crying when they reached the edge of the crowd.

The whispers had come to a halt but the support never stopped as the crowd had become quiet and let her cry softly in peace.

Sofia looked back at the memory with a widened smile, starting to yawn.

"If you're this tired now, imagine how tired you'll be when the girls are born," James smirked.

"Very funny James. I've gotten experience by being woken up by Corban," Sofia teased. "And the girls kicking."

"They just can't wait to come out and say hi to their future best friend," James smiled. "Isn't that right, Corban?"

"Ya!" Corban giggled.

"Now how did you get in here?" Miranda cooed, taking him in her arms.

Corban squealed, pointing to the door that James had left ajar.

"You crawled huh?" Sofia smiled, stroking his hair. "Did you hear us and decided to crawl inside?"

Corban giggled, clapping his hands, then resting his head on Sofia's shoulder. "Ma ma!"

"That's right Corban! One more month and then I'll be a ma ma."

"And you'll be a wonderful ma ma," Miranda smiled.

"I hope you're right," Sofia murmured as her smile faded a little.

"Sof you've been practicing for eight months! How can you not be a wonderful mom?" James wondered.

Corban didn't understand what he had meant but took his head off Sofia's shoulder, patting her baby bump. He liked the way it moved, giggling as Anya and Lorelei kicked.

"Enjoy it while you can, Corban," Sofia smiled. "One more month and then your new friends will be here!"

"And we'll all be happy to see them when they do come," Miranda smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifthteen

_Nine months_

April tenth was her due date. It was only April fourth and Sofia was beginning to feel restless. Being restricted to her bed didn't help but she didn't want the girls born earlier than expected.

On the bright side, Clover allowed a few nuzzles to comfort her with whenever he was around and was careful with the bassinets Amber had just finished dressing up the week before.

But the most adorable sight was Corban talking more. Da da and baby were the two words he learned completely by accident from being with Sofia and Roland a week ago.

All from pointing at Roland and touching Sofia's baby bump despite not understanding why Anya and Lorelei didn't kick anymore.

Sofia gently rocked one of the bassinets with one of her hands as tears of joy filled her eyes. In six days she could finally hold her little ones in her arms.

"What if they look like _him_?" She frowned softly, unnoticing the door to her room open. "Would I still love them? Can I still call them my little girls?"

"Of course you would," Cedric assured.

Sofia jumped at the sound of his voice. "Mr. Cedric! Don't do that! You almost sent me into labor!"

"Sorry about that Sofia. I overheard you talking and wanted to see what was wrong."

"In six days, the girls will be born but it's the thought that they'll look or act like _him_ that terrifies me."

"If they have his hair color, there's the chance it'll darken as they get older," Cedric offered. "But there's no way they'll act like him."

"How can you be so sure?" Sofia asked.

"Well, think about it," Cedric smirked, "they've been raised around a loving, supportive family; they'll know nothing but love and respect from everyone they come in contact with, since we have you read some of the letters of support every day; we'll be sure to tell them that their father is a..."

"Mr. Cedric, little pitchers!" Sofia gave him a mock frown.

"It's not like they'll talk once they're born."

"I know that! I just don't want them to know any words that they shouldn't."

"Well I guess we'll tell them that their father was a meanie. Until they're old enough to know the truth," Cedric smiled.

"I like that," Sofia grinned. "I can't wait to hold them. And I know I'll be tired, Mom told me that she was the same way when I was born, but it'll be worth it."

"Of course it will. I remember when Cordy introduced me, Mummy, and Father to Callista after she was born, and let me hold her for the first time. I took one look into her big blue eyes, and I was instantly smitten. I know you'll feel the same way when you hold Anastasia and Lorelei for the first time."

Sofia smiled at the thought. She remembered when Corban was born, and she had felt the same way when Miranda introduced her to him. "You're right. I guess I'm just anxious about when they're finally here." she looked up when she saw the family in the doorway. "But I still can't wait to hear them cry, or sing, when they're born!"

"None of us can, Sofia," Amber smiled.

"Baby!" Corban giggled, clapping his hands.

"Not for another six days buddy," James smirked, musing his hair.

"Oh James," Miranda smiled. She walked up to Sofia, stroking her hair. "You want one of us to stay with you before it's time?"

"I think that's a good idea," Roland agreed. "While it's true that Sofia's not due for a few days yet, we don't want to take any chances. Someone could stay with her and help her get what she needs, or help her to the bathroom if she needs that, or if Sofia needs something, anyone who's staying with her could get it for her."

"You're right," Sofia agreed. "Even though I'm only pregnant and not helpless, I don't want to do anything that might hurt the girls so close to my due date."

"That's right, Sofia," Miranda smiled, "It's always better to be safe than sorry."

"I think Mom should stay with Sof on the last day," James decided. "You never know when the babies decide to come."

"True," Amber agreed. "I'll take tomorrow."

"Ya!" Corban cheered.

"You wanna help too Corban?" Sofia cooed.

"Ya!"

"We'll bring Corban every day, since he seems to be as excited as the rest of us to meet his new friends," Miranda smiled.

"Good idea," Sofia smiled. "I could always use the last-minute practice on Corban before I'm doing it with my girls."

Corban looked around. "Da da?" he asked.

Sofia looked worried now. "Do you think we should tell Corban that there's no da da for Lorelei and Anya?"

"Maybe when he's older, Sofia," Roland suggested.

"Good idea," Miranda agreed, setting Corban down on the floor.

Corban cooed, crawling over to where Sofia was and tried to stand up before falling down on his bottom.

"Baby?" He asked, seeing the bassinets.

"That's right," Sofia smiled. "Those bassinets will be where Lorelei and Anya sleep when they're born."

"We'll have to see which color scheme they like better," Amber smirked.

"Oh, Amber, it won't matter.. I'm sure they'll love whichever bassinet they're in."

"And I don't think it'll matter anyway, since babies can't see colors when they're born," James added. "I read a book in the castle library about that, and it said that it'll be a few weeks before they see their first colors."

"Didn't know that," Sofia smiled. "But I'm sure the girls will recognize my voice when they're born."

"Of course they will," Roland smiled. "You've talked to them so much."

"Not to mention sung to them," Cedric smiled.

"They'll recognize all our voices before you know it," Miranda smiled.

"That's right," James agreed. "The book I read said that babies recognize parents' faces within a few days, but with so many others around here, it could take about two months."

"That long?" Sofia gasped.

"Well, there are so many people around here that will want to meet Lorelei and Anastasia," Amber reasoned.

"True but they're my girls."

"We'll give you privacy with them when you need it Sofia," Roland assured, not wanting to see her upset.

"Ma ma?" Corban frowned.

"Don't worry sweetheart, your big sister will get plenty of Mommy time," Miranda smiled.

Sofia smiled in agreement. "And don't worry, Corban, you can play with your nieces too. The three of you can play with your kitties, and listen to James make up stories about them, and you can sing together when you're older..."

"Baby!" Corban squealed, clapping his hands.

"Someone's excited about that idea," Miranda smiled. She sometimes borrowed James' stories and read them to Corban as a bedtime story. She knew James never put anything graphic, violent, or scary in his stories, so she knew they'd be acceptable for Corban. Even though he didn't understand the stories, he still liked looking at the pictures James drew to go along with them.

"I'll have to make up a story for you, Miss Winifred, and Miss Amberina too, won't I, Mr. Alistair?" James smiled, nuzzling Corban's plush jaquin against him.

Corban giggled in response, putting one of his jaquin's wings in his mouth to chew on.

...

The days leading to April tenth went in a blur to Sofia. Amber had been the first to keep her company then James was second and so forth. On the day before the last day, Sofia had to smile upon seeing Hugo. He'd been gone for weeks due to school and King Garrick's recovery process from his illness.

But like everyone else, Hugo couldn't help but spoil the girls as he brought back from his kingdom two blonde and blue eyed dolls for when they were older.

While Anya and Lorelei couldn't express themselves anymore, Sofia knew that they liked them.

But April ninth seemed to last longer as while Sofia watched Corban happily play with one of her childhood toys, she rubbed her baby bump tenderly.

"Not much longer, Corban," she mused, "Your new friends are going to come very soon."

"Baby!" Corban giggled.

Hugo smiled at her side. "You're going to be a great mom, Sofia," he said again, "And you know we'll get married when we're ready."

"I know," Sofia smiled. "I'm just glad we both agreed that we're not ready and we want to wait a year or two. But you told me that you kept the plush jaquin Queen Elena gave you?"

"Of course I did," Hugo smiled, thinking of the little gray and white jaquin on his bed at home. "I'll bring him over any time you want, and we'll watch as he plays with the girls' kitties too!"

Corban looked up at Hugo. "Da da?"

Sofia felt herself blushing, trying to fan away the sudden heat she felt around her dress collar. She couldn't get mad at Corban for his curiosity but it was still embarrassing.

"It's complicated little man," Hugo muttered. "I'm not Anya and Lorelei's real da da but I'll be a da da to them."

Seeing Corban's attention go somewhere else, Sofia smiled. "Thanks for the rescue Hugo. Corban's been asking da da for the last few days."

"Well, he's curious." Hugo tried to shrug, but he knew how Sofia felt. "We'll explain the situation to Corban, Lorelei, and Anya when they're older."

"Maybe when he's thirteen and they're twelve?"

"How about ten and nine instead?"

"It's a deal," Sofia smiled.

Sofia knew it was Miranda's night to look after her as she gently rocked Lorelei's bassinet. Ignoring the sudden pain that shot through her, she couldn't help but smile at the thought that the next morning or afternoon she would be a mom.

"It's going to be all right," she murmured to herself. "The babies will come when they're ready."

"That's true, but are you all right, Sofia?" Miranda asked. "I saw you look a little pained just now."

"I'm fine. It passed Mom. Will it be worse?"

"Only when the babies feel that it's time."

"Oh good. Like in the morning?" Sofia hoped, feeling uneasy. "I don't want to wake up anyone in the middle of the night."

"I wouldn't jink it but we'll see," Miranda smiled, seeing Sofia move so she could have some room on the bed. "I can't believe I'll be a grandma tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Sofia murmured. "I really did want to have kids, but not until I was really ready, and married!"

"Sofia, as we've been telling you, what happened was not your fault," Miranda said as she took her in her arms. "Stirling did this to you, and he paid for it with his life. There have been so many people who have shown you their support, not just in the castle, but in the village as well. True, some people haven't been as supportive as others, and they've made their share of charming comments, but you know that it's their problem if they don't understand why this happened, even if you told everyone about it when Stirling was executed."

"I know. Do you think it'll stop after tomorrow?"

"It's not for certain but maybe it will."

"Thank you for everything Mom," Sofia smiled. "I wouldn't have gotten through this without you."

"I'll always be there for you sweetheart. Just like I always have," Miranda assured, taking her off her lap. "Now get some sleep. I love you."

"Love you too."

...

Before the crack of dawn, Sofia awoke with a sharp pain in her stomach. Knowing it was only the babies, she kept calm as she got up and walked around her room.

"It's not time yet, I don't think," she murmured. "But since I'm feeling pain, I'd better get Mom and see what she says." She saw Amber passing by, and called out to her. "Amber!"

"Sofia, is everything okay?" Amber asked as she ran in.

"I think we need to get Mom and Dad,"

"Is it time?"

"I don't know. I just woke up to a sharp pain and while I know it's the babies, I..." Sofia trailed off, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Easy now. Just walk beside me," Amber advised. She squeezed Sofia's hand gently. "If you feel anymore pain, I'll have Baileywick get Mother and Daddy for us while I stay by your side."

"I'm sorry, Amber, I just wanted to take a quick walk before having to rest again," Sofia admitted.

"Sofia, you have nothing to be sorry about," Amber smiled as she helped her back to the bed. "Now, let me just get Baileywick, then he'll get Mother and Daddy, and we'll go from there."

"Okay," Sofia agreed softly. As she sat on the bed, she picked up the plush jaquin Queen Elena had given her after their adventure in Avalor. She smiled as she remembered how Queen Elena had even given one to everyone in the family.

A short time later, Baileywick, Roland, and Miranda were in her room with her.

"Is everything okay, Sofia?" Roland asked.

"I woke up with a sharp pain in my stomach Dad," Sofia answered. "I just wanted Mom to see if it's a sign that the girls are coming."

"Well today is your due date," Miranda confirmed, seeing Sofia's face turn pale. "Honey, are you all right?"

Sofia felt another sharp pain that was worse than the last, biting her lip to keep from screaming. Amber didn't need to see her like that.

"Amber, get Dr. Heydenberg!" Roland beckoned. He noticed Amber's concerned face and stroked her cheek. "You and your brothers stay in the sitting room in case it's time."

"Okay, but shouldn't we be with her to help in case the doctor needs anything?" Amber asked.

"We'll be with her, Amber," Miranda assured her with Roland nodding at her side. "And Dr. Heydenberg will have the nurses and his assistants with him as well. Don't worry; Sofia's going to be in very good hands."

"Well...all right," Amber said at last. Before she left, she turned to Sofia. "I love you, Sofia. And don't worry. I'll be with you too...at least in spirit."

Sofia smiled a little as she reached for Amber's hand. "I love you too, Amber."

The moment Dr. Heydenberg, his assistants, the nurses, and Cedric came into the room that the pain had deteriorated to where Sofia looked down at her bed, noticing a familiar red liquid.

Her water broke. She was going into labor and was understandingly petrified.

"Mom! Mommy!" Sofia screamed, unable to hide her tears.

"It's all right, Sofia," Miranda murmured. "I'm right here. You've got all of us with you. We're all here for you. Everything's going to be all right."

"Don't leave me," Sofia whimpered.

"We're all going to stay right here, Sofia," Miranda murmured, stroking her hair, "We're all going to be right by your side."

"You know that I won't leave you Sofia. I promised you that," Cedric added. Sofia's sobs of terror broke his heart as he placed a hand in hers. "Just squeeze my hand when you need to."

Sofia nodded as a scream escaped from her lips. She was glad her siblings weren't around to see her in her current plight even if Amber and James were old enough to understand what was going on.

"Doctor, would it distract you from what you're doing if I cast a spell for Sofia?" Cedric asked.

"If you stand behind me, and it doesn't turn me into anything, go ahead," Dr. Heydenberg nodded as he checked Sofia over.

"Thank you," Cedric murmured. He stood behind him, raised his wand, and shot a few sparkles into the air.

"Good idea, Cedric," Roland smiled.

Sofia immediately looked up at the sparkles and smiled a little. The last time she had seen the sparkles was when she was a child.

Despite the pain and the tears threatening to spill from her eyes once again, the sparkles took Sofia back to a simpler time when she had been nine years old.

Cedric noticed her smile. While it wasn't much to distract her from the pain and agony of childbirth, the sparkles were a childhood memory for his apprentice that she was taking advantage of at the moment.

"You're doing very well, Sofia," Miranda murmured. "We're all so proud of you, Sofia. You've done such a wonderful job so far."

"I'm scared, and it hurts!" Sofia whimpered.

"That's to be expected, but we're all here with you," Miranda smiled. "Just focus on my voice, and tell me if this sounds familiar..." When Sofia looked up, Miranda started singing softly, "A la nanita na na nanita ella nanita ella, mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea..."

Sofia smiled as she recognized the old lullaby Miranda used to sing to her. "Now I have something to sing to Lorelei and Anya!"

"What can I say? Music makes everything better."

"It does. I just wish it'd take away all this pain."

"I know it hurts but once you hear a little cry, it'll be worth it," Miranda reasoned. She chuckled, noticing Sofia squeezing Cedric's hand. "I did the same thing with your father when Corban was born."

"Does that hurt Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked, feeling remorse at cutting off the circulation of Cedric's hand with her squeezing it.

"I've felt worse." Cedric tried to shrug it off, but Sofia noticed that his expression was pained. "You just squeeze my hand whenever you feel like it."

"I'll try not to hurt you too much."

"Don't worry, Sofia, I know why you're squeezing my hand. I went through the same thing with Cordy when Callista was born...of course, she was older than you, and stronger..."

"So I won't break your hand from squeezing it?" Sofia giggled.

"It'll be sore for a few hours," Cedric assured. He noticed her worried expression and stroked her hair. "But it won't hurt."

Sofia sighed in relief. She didn't notice that an hour had passed since her water broke but being told to breathe made it feel longer.

If Amber and James were with her and not in the sitting room with Corban then she'd feel a little better.

"You're doing a wonderful job, Sofia," Roland agreed. "I brought some of James' story folders with me, if you'd like to hear one."

"How long will it take?" Sofia asked.

"Well, depending on the person, it could take a few hours, or a few days," Cedric admitted.

Sofia paled at his words, trying not to cry as she started breathing to calm herself down.

...

Ten hours of labor.

Sofia wondered how Miranda had done it twice with her and Corban as one of the nurses wiped a rag across her forehead.

Dr. Heydenberg had congratulated Sofia on her bravery throughout the process but she didn't feel brave. She was sixteen and scared.

"Are you sure?" Sofia asked as the nurses wiped her forehead again. "I'm scared of everything!"

"That's to be expected with first-time mothers," Dr. Heydenberg smiled. "You're not the first person I've helped with delivering a baby and you won't be the last. And you may be young, but you're strong. I have a feeling you'll be a wonderful mother."

"Dr. Heydenberg's right, Sofia," Miranda agreed. "Look at everything you've done since you became a princess: you joined the Flying Derby team, you became a Storykeeper, you're the Protector of the Ever Realm, you've faced countless enemies..."

"And soon you'll be a mother," Roland added, gently squeezing her hand.

"It shouldn't take you much longer to be in labor Sofia," Cedric promised. He smiled softly, feeling a squeeze. "In fact, I think little Anastasia's ready to come out."

"H-How can you tell?" Sofia stuttered.

"I can see the head from where I'm standing."

"How do you know it's Anya? It could easily be Lorelei," Miranda agreed.

"Yes, but which one is it?" Sofia asked.

"We'll know when she comes," Roland smiled. "Lorelei, my wife, and I used to joke that James was supposed to be born first, but he let Amber go ahead of him."

"Ah, yes, ladies first," Cedric chuckled. "Prince James is such a gentleman!"

"Well, that too, but it's my thought that James was trying to decide what to sing when he was born!"

Tears were shed as Sofia pushed to her limit before smiling as she heard Anya's first cry. She frowned, seeing one of the nurses take Anya away.

"It's so she could be cleaned up," Miranda assured, seeing her daughter look distraught.

"I thought I would get to hold her after she was born," Sofia frowned.

"And you will," Dr. Heydenberg smiled. "One baby down, one more to go."

Ten minutes later, Lorelei was born. But hearing nothing, Sofia feared the worst and started crying as she thought she did something wrong.

"Mom? Dad? Dr. Heydenberg? Is everything all right?" Sofia asked.

"No, sweetheart, you did everything right," Miranda smiled.

"But I don't hear Lorelei. Something must have happened!"

"If anything was wrong, the doctor would tell us right away," Roland assured her.

Sofia nodded, holding back a lump in her throat. Lorelei should've cried like Anya was. A strand of blonde curls was what Sofia had been able to see before a nurse and one of Dr. Heydenberg's assistants had taken Lorelei away.

Anya had been cleaned and was now placed in Sofia's arms, wearing the white gown Hildegard had made months ago.

"Hi sweetie it's Mommy," Sofia smiled. "I'm happy you're here. Anya, you look like an angel. Auntie Amber's gonna love you."

"She looks beautiful, Sofia," Roland smiled, stroking Anya's cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"But what if something's wrong with Lorelei?"

"The doctors would have said something right away if something was wrong."

The nurse and assistant had come back moments later as Sofia could tell that Dr. Heydenberg seemed somber but hopeful.

But Cedric could see that Lorelei was her main concern as Sofia gently held Anya close to her.

"Is Lorelei all right?" She hoped. "Because if she is, I'd like to see her."

"That's what we want to talk to you about," Dr. Heydenberg murmured.

"What's wrong?" Sofia blurted out. She turned to Roland, tears already spilling from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Dad! I thought naming Lorelei after your first wife would be a nice tribute to her! Is naming a baby after her really a jinx? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not," Roland murmured. "Having Lorelei named after my first wife is a wonderful honor."

"And nothing is going to happen to your Lorelei," Cedric added.

"You don't know that!" Sofia wailed, hiding her face in Miranda's chest as Roland took Anya.

He looked into her closed eyes, kissing her cheek. Lorelei didn't cry like Anya did but seemed to be strong like her mother as Sofia looked up to hear a cough escape from Lorelei's lips.

It wasn't a cry but it was something as Roland watched her smile. Even if it was one cough, it was a sign Lorelei was alright before a smack was heard.

Roland smiled as he rubbed her back. His smile widened when he heard Lorelei squeal, then let out a loud cry. "She's all right," he smiled as he brought her over.

"Oh, Lorelei, you're all right!" Sofia smiled.

"You had us so worried young lady," Cedric smiled over Lorelei's shrieks. "Especially your mommy."

"Did you figure out what was wrong with Lorelei Dr. Heydenberg?" Miranda asked. "I know she's all right now but we still want to know."

"She must have been sedated by the pain medication, and also Princess Sofia had been pushing for a long time. That can reduce oxygen to the baby," Dr. Heydenberg explained. "She just needed a little time to transition. But she had a good heart rate, good coloring, and good muscle tone."

"I've read about that too," Roland agreed, "And I was rubbing her back just now, which they say helps to stimulate the baby. I remember I did that with Amber and James as well when they were born."

"You did that with Corban too," Miranda remembered.

"Except Corban came out shrieking," Sofia recalled. "Everyone in the whole castle could hear him!"

"Like we could with Lorelei?" James grinned, holding a sleeping Corban in his arms.

"Oh great. You're letting our little brother see Sofia red faced and with bloodshot eyes. I wouldn't want him to wake up and see that," Amber smirked.

"Don't listen to Amber, Sof, you look brilliant," James smiled.

"Now that the girls are here, and they're both healthy, I feel brilliant," Sofia smiled.

Corban yawned, rubbing his eyes with his hands as he spotted Anya and Lorelei in Sofia's arms.

"Baby!" He squealed, clapping his hands.

"Yes sweetheart those are your nieces. Princesses Anastasia and Lorelei," Miranda smiled.

"A little early for the formalities isn't it?" Cedric chuckled. He felt Anya grab one of his fingers. "Oh no. Your mommy's already gotten me wrapped around her finger. I don't need you to do the same."

"Well, we wondered which of them would take after me when it came to magic," Sofia smiled.

"And we know Lorelei takes after you with never giving up," Miranda added. She stroked Sofia's hair lovingly. "Sofia, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom. Can I be alone for a moment?"

"Of course."

After everyone had left, Sofia held her daughters close as she gave them their first meal.

"You two look so adorable in your little gowns," Sofia smiled. "Anastasia Winifred and Lorelei Amberina, Mommy waited for you for a long time and now that you're here, I couldn't be happier."

Lorelei and Anya looked up at her. Sofia was pleased to see that they both had her blue eyes, and didn't look like Stirling.

However, when she mentioned it to Dr. Heydenberg when he came to check on Lorelei, he said, "Well, there's the chance that the eye color will change as they get older. My own daughter had blue eyes when she was born, but they turned brown when she was about six months old."

"Just so long as they don't inherit Stirling's eye color," Sofia smiled.

"You want them to have your eye color don't you?"

"They wouldn't be little angels without them. Though I apologize for my earlier behavior. I thought Lorelei was gone for a moment."

"No need to apologize," Dr. Heydenberg smiled, seeing Lorelei look up at him. "Your behavior was understandable. But I recommend you take it easy for a few weeks."

"I did lose a lot of blood today," Sofia admitted. "I never seen Dad or Mr. Cedric look so worried."

"But at least you pulled through it," Roland said as he came in with another blanket for her. "I can't tell you how proud I am of you." He turned to Dr. Heydenberg. "Thank you for all your help, doctor."

"It was my pleasure," Dr. Heydenberg smiled as they shook hands. "I'll be back later to help schedule the girls' first checkups, and a follow-up appointment for your daughter."

Sofia and Roland nodded as Dr. Heydenberg left the room before Anya started to fuss.

"Shh... It's okay Anya," Sofia shushed, patting her back. "Mommy's here." She noticed Lorelei starting to fuss, handing her to Roland. "Dad, I can't believe I'm a mom."

Roland chuckled softly, feeling Lorelei touch his face. "That'll be something we'll all have to get used to Sofia." Hearing Lorelei squeal, he smiled. "But this little lady right here gave us quite the scare."

"But at least she pulled through. And there's a Lorelei in the castle again."

"I'm sure my first wife would be honored to have a namesake."

Sofia couldn't help but smile at the thought. "I'm sure she would've loved it too."

...

Everything was sore.

Except for her heart as Sofia had looked into the bassinets. Anya and Lorelei decided to take a nap upon Roland's departure.

Putting a finger to her lips so she wouldn't wake them, and despite her legs crying in protest not to, Sofia got up just as Clover came into the room, putting one paw each on the bassinets.

"Now tell me kid which girl is which?" The rabbit teased playfully. "I can't tell who's who when they're wearing the same gown."

"Well, Anya's on the right, and Lorelei's on the left," Sofia smiled. "I decided to have her a little closer to my bed for a few days, just to keep an eye on her. I know she's going to be all right, but you can never be too careful, especially when I thought she wouldn't make it."

"That's okay, Sof, and you know I'll help you too, right?" Clover smiled.

"I know you will, Clover," Sofia smiled, carefully reaching out to scratch him behind the ears. "You've been there for me since my first days in the castle, and I know you'll be there for the girls during their first days."

"They won't do anything to upset me just yet so we're in good paws," Clover smirked.

Sofia giggled, getting back in bed and allowed Clover to hop on her empty lap. Feeling Anya and Lorelei not kicking her stomach anymore was a little startling to say the least but she couldn't help but smile upon hearing Amber, James, Cedric, and Hugo come into the room.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like I promised," Hugo frowned. "I had no idea you went into labor early."

"Hugo, it's okay. Mom and Dad will probably tell you about it later," Sofia assured. She looked at Cedric and frowned. "Mr. Cedric, I'm so sorry about earlier today. With the pain and anguish of labor, I wasn't thinking before I acted."

"It's perfectly understandable," Cedric assured her. "You were frightened that something had happened to Lorelei, and you were upset. But it's all right now. The girls are both fine, and they're both healthy, and that's all that matters."

"And how's your hand?"

"It's fine. You didn't squeeze my hand that hard, since I told you that Cordelia did the same thing to me when Callista was born, and her grip was much stronger than yours!"

Sofia grinned, recalling his words from earlier as she watched Amber and James approach her sleeping daughters.

As James picked her up, Lorelei didn't make a sound. She seemed to be in a happy dream while Amber picked up Anya who yawned, opening her eyes.

"She's got your eyes Sofia," Amber smiled. She stroked Anya's cheek. "Hello Anya, I'm your Auntie Amber. I would give you your snowman plush right now but Grandma said to wait awhile."

"Really Amber? She's not even a day old and already you're introducing yourself!" James laughed.

"It's never too early for introductions, dear brother," Amber smiled, turning back to the girls. "That's your uncle James. He's going to sing wonderful songs to you, and tell you incredible stories!"

Anya let out a little coo at the idea, but she fell asleep in her arms again.

Amber gently placed her niece back in her bassinet as James did the same with Lorelei before the twins noticed tears of joy going down Sofia's face.

Her emotions had been everywhere since giving birth but Amber and James couldn't help but smile as Sofia gently rocked Anya's bassinet.

"James, do you think you could sing something for me to help the girls go to sleep?" she asked.

"Sof, you don't have to ask; I'm always happy to sing something for you," James smiled. "After all, that's what the royal jukebox does, right?"

"Oh, James," Sofia smiled.

"And when you're ready to, we'll take the girls up to the Mystic Isles," Amber smiled.

"But not too soon," Cedric added, producing a few sparkles as Lorelei yawned and looked around.

"Too many people and you're not sure which one's Mommy huh?" Sofia cooed, taking her in her arms.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Amber smiled. "You'll know all of us before you know it."

Lorelei sighed and fell asleep again, only for Anya to wake up and look around at Amber's voice.

"You're okay, Anya," Sofia smiled as Cedric shot some more sparkles in the air.

Anya sighed and fell asleep again, and Amber helped put her in her bassinet.

Hugo gently tucked Anya and Lorelei in, blowing them a kiss as James couldn't help but chuckle.

"There's your apology Sof," he smiled. Hearing her yawn, James rubbed Sofia's back. "Come on, Mommy has to sleep too."

"But I'm not tired," Sofia yawned. "The girls need me."

"No, you need you right now," James corrected her. "You lie down and go to sleep; I'll take care of the girls."

"Okay, Uncle James," Sofia smiled. "You take care of the girls if you want, but wake me up if you need help."

"Or I'll call Mom or Amber to help me," James agreed.

"You forgot Mr. Cedric."

"Of course he can help Sof."

Sofia yawned again, starting to fall asleep as the last thing she heard was Cedric talking to her girls.

"Well, my dears, you're here at last and I couldn't be prouder," Cedric smiled. "I'm going to be the best godfather to you. When you're old enough, I'm going to teach you magic...not that you need it, you've already cast a spell on all of us!"

"That's my girls," Sofia murmured as she listened to James start singing. "And that's my brother, singing your first lullaby."

Aside from little coos, Anya and Lorelei were asleep and the last thing Sofia heard was everyone quietly leaving the room before falling asleep.

For ten hours she and the girls were asleep with nothing to disturb them. Sofia, as she dreamed, couldn't help but wonder if Miranda had done what she was doing after she was born sixteen years earlier.

"I'm a mommy," she murmured again.

"And you'll be a wonderful mommy," Miranda smiled as she poked her head in. "I just came in to get James and let you have some time to yourself so you can rest. Lorelei and Anya are sleeping," she added, seeing Sofia about to protest. "If they need you, or anyone, we'll hear them."

"If you think I should," Sofia hesitated.

"Sofia, I was as worried as you are when you were born," Miranda said as she sat down with her. "But I had my friends and family to help me, just like you do now."

"Did you even rest when I was born?"

"Yes I did. You were a heavy sleeper so nothing woke you up unless you woke yourself up. Your dad did changing and playing while I fed you and put you to sleep. And when it was time, we took you out to the village to meet everyone."

Sofia smiled at the thought. "I'll have to do that with the girls when I'm ready." She looked at Lorelei who was in a peaceful slumber. "But I'm worried about Lorelei. She's smaller than Anya and she had trouble latching when I was feeding her. Maybe what happened to her today was my fault."

"Sofia, that's not true and you know it," Miranda assured her. "Sometimes a baby just has trouble latching during the first few days of life." She paused and smiled. "I remember that you had trouble yourself for a day or so after you were born, but you were feeding just fine afterwards."

"Amber had trouble with that too, when she was born," Roland agreed, hearing the conversation. "James didn't, and neither did Corban."

"But if it continues, we'll get Dr. Heydenberg and tell him about this. We'll keep an eye on Lorelei and let Dr. Heydenberg know before the girls have their first checkups."

"Okay," Sofia smiled. "Mom, Dad, thank you for your help throughout all this. I really appreciate it."

"What? You mean it's going to end?" Roland joked. "Just like that after you've given birth?"

"Oh Rollie!" Miranda chuckled.

"Give it time, Sofia," Roland smiled. "You're going to have plenty of questions on how to raise the girls, and we're all going to be there to answer them."

"I'm sure I will," Sofia smiled.

Anya and Lorelei woke up to their voices, starting to cry as Miranda took Anya in her arms and Roland took Lorelei in his.

"There goes your sleep Sofia," Miranda smiled.

"I had enough for today anyway," Sofia smiled. "A good ten hours with James watching us every other hour."

"What's that Lorelei? You want Mommy?" Roland cooed. He turned to Sofia and smiled. "It is almost evening. Why don't we get the girls changed into their nightgowns that I got you for Wassailia?"

"You mean I slept most of the day away?"

"You looked so peaceful," Miranda smiled. "I thought you might need some extra rest after such a long day."

"We didn't have the heart to wake you up," Roland added, passing Lorelei into Sofia's arms.

Lorelei cooed, feeling Sofia's amulet as she felt her mother stroke her curls.

"I appreciate that Mom and Dad," Sofia smiled. She looked down at Lorelei. "Why don't I get you and your sister changed huh? You don't wanna be messy before night-night time. And I'm sure Corban's going to be happy to see you again before his night-night time."

"We'll help you too, Sofia," Miranda agreed as she picked Anya up. "After all, many hands make light work."

"Oh, yes," Roland smiled, "My wife, and even Baileywick, said that all the time."

"Especially since now that there are three little ones in the castle," Sofia smiled. "Corban, Lorelei, and Anya."

After the girls were changed and put in their nightgowns, pink for Lorelei and purple for Anya, Sofia, Miranda, and Roland walked to Corban's nursery.

The infant had brightened the moment he noticed his nieces as Amber gently held him to keep him from getting away.

"He's been asking for them hasn't he?" Sofía smiled.

"He has. I had to sing to him to calm him down," Amber smiled, stroking Lorelei's cheek.

"Did he join you?"

"No, but he did like my song. He couldn't wait to see Lorelei and Anastasia again."

"Baby?" Corban asked, looking around. He smiled when he saw the girls in Sofia's and Roland's arms. "Baby!"

"That's right, Corban, two babies," Sofia smiled. Her smile turned into a grin when she saw James come up behind her. "And I suppose it's true what they say: good things come two at a time!"

"It is," James smirked. "Sof, you want me to sing to the girls tonight?"

"I think a song from Mommy will be just fine. Thank you James."

"I get it. You want them to get used to your voice."

"I'm just worried about school and being a protector after all this," Sofia confessed. "I mean if the whole Ever Realm knows about Anya and Lorelei while I'm being Amber's advisor and a protector..."

"Funny you should mention the Protectors," James smiled. He pulled a small bag out of his pocket. "We got several letters from the Protectors, not just offering their congratulations, but Miss Chrysta offered to babysit if you're interested."

"Really? Chrysta offered to babysit?"

"She said you were her favorite trainee, and she said she'd do anything to help you."

"Technically I was her only trainee, but I appreciate her offer," Sofia smiled.

"And here's another one," James continued, pulling another letter out. "The Protectors will be coming for Anya and Lorelei's debut ball!"

"That's a little much to take in James," Amber smiled. She heard Corban yawn and giggled. "All right Corban say night night to your nieces."

"Baby!" Corban giggled, reaching up to kiss Anya and Lorelei goodnight. "Ya! Baby!"

Sofia smiled as Lorelei and Anya cooed up at Corban. "Yes, girls, that's your uncle. He's waited a long time to see you!"

"We all have," Amber smiled. "And now we're so glad you're both here!"

"And now, we'll let you rest," James added, collecting Corban from Amber as he started singing, "Goodnight, ladies...goodnight, ladies...goodnight, ladies, we're going to leave you now!"

"Oh, James," Sofia smiled.

"Not bad for your first lullaby, right, girls?" Amber smiled. She noticed that Lorelei and Anya didn't reply, since they had fallen asleep. "I think they have the right idea, Sofia."

"Me too. Amber, you wouldn't mind helping me put them to sleep? Just to give Mom and Dad a break."

"Of course not. I'd love to."

Taking Anya in her arms while Sofia held Lorelei, Amber looked at Sofia and smiled.

Her little sister was going to be a wonderful mother. No matter what stood in her way.


End file.
